Obsesión
by Made Ai
Summary: ¿Heero obsecionado con Relena? ah veces una obsecion puede comvertirce en amor, T.T por favor dejen reviews
1. 01

## Obsesión

### Por: Ai-chan

Heero preparaba su equipaje para irse de ese lugar, pero en ese momento alguien entra a la recamara

Heero: ¿Qué quieres?

Relena: Me entere de que te vas a ir, pero ¿a dónde lo aras?

Heero: Ese es mi problema y no es algo que te incumba

Relena: Si me incumbe, por que tu realmente me importas

Heero: ¿En serio te importo?

Repentinamente Heero saca una pistola y le apunta con ella a Relena

Relena: Si, me importas

Heero: ¿Y como que tanto?

Relena: Mucho, ¿qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Heero: ¿Y te importo a pesar de que te quiera matar?

Relena: Si a pesar de eso, si me vas a matar hazlo, yo no tratare de impedírtelo

Heero: Claro que lo are no lo estés dudando

Relena: No, si yo no estoy dudando de que lo hagas

Heero: ¿No temes por tu vida?, ¿acaso no te importa?

Relena: Si me importa, pero si tu eres el que me la quita no me importa

Heero: (Pensando) ¿pero que le pasa?, ¿por qué no le importa que yo la mate?, tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación, tengo que cumplir las ordenes que se me dieron de eliminar a todo aquel que se entere de que yo soy un piloto de Gundam, tengo que hacerlo, pero ¿por qué no puedo?, nadie me lo esta impidiendo, es mas ella me hace las cosas mas fácil, ¿por qué tengo estas dudas?,maldición no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué tiene esta mujer?, yo nunca antes había dudado al matar a alguien, ¿será que siento algo por ella?, eso es imposible yo nunca había sentido algo por alguien, y si la mato ahora nunca sabré que es lo que esta pasando conmigo, que significa esta mujer para mi, no, no puedo hacerlo, aun no

Relena: ¿Qué te pasa Heero?, ¿por qué no disparas?

Heero baja la mano dejando de apuntar con el arma a Relena

Relena: ¿No me vas a matar?

Heero: No

Relena: ¿Y por que cambiaste de opinión?

Heero: No te lo diré

Heero se da vuelta y guarda su arma en la maleta

Relena: Entonces, ¿qué aras?

Heero: Ya te dije que eso es algo que no te importa y no pienso decirte

Relena: Ya veo, entonces ya me voy

Relena se da media vuela y se dispone a irse

Heero: Espera

Relena voltea a ver a Heero quien todavía esta volteado dándole la espalda a Relena y espera a ver que es lo que quiere Heero

Heero: Quítate la ropa

Relena ve a Heero muy extrañada, por lo que le acaba de decir, esa petición esmuy extraña viniendo de Heero 

Relena: ¿Qué?

El se voltea y le dice

Heero: ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste?, te dije que te quitaras la ropa

Relena: Si te escuche, pero para que quieres que haga eso

Heero: ¿Qué eres tonta o que?, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Heero se acerca a ella y de una manera muy bruscale quita la ropa a Relena, ella lo trata de detener pero no puede, ya que esta totalmente desnuda, ella corre a la cama, agarra una sabana y se cubre con ella para que Heero no la vea 

Relena: No espera Heero, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué actúas así?

Heero: A mi no me sucede nada, tu solo obedéceme y no te me resistas

Relena: Pero yo no puedo hacer esto 

Heero: Claro que puedes, ¿o acaso no es cierto eso que me decías de que yo te importaba?

Relena: Si me importas, pero yo aun no estoy preparada para hacer esto

Heero: Esas son puras tonterías, si estas preparada para morir, claro que lo estas para esto

Heero se quita su ropa dejándose solo unos pequeños bóxer, se acerca a ella, agarra la sabana y se la jala descubriéndola nuevamente, inmediatamente después agarra a Relena y la avienta sobre la cama de espaldas, Heero se pone de rodillas en la cama alrededor de las piernas de ella, Relena se voltea boca abajo y trata de escapar por el otro lado de la cama, pero el la sujeta del cabello evitando que escape

Heero: ¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿Por qué tratas de huir de mi?

Relena: Ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto

Heero: Pues no me importa, lo aras aunque no quieras

Heero que aun la sujeta del cabello, comienza a acariciar la espalda de ella con la mano quetiene libre, bajando lentamente hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo, esta acción le provoca escalofríos a Relena por ser la primera vez que alguien la toca de esa manera, Heero baja un poco la cabeza y comienza a besarle el cuerpo, ella solo cierra los ojos al sentirlo ya que no puede escapar, ya que Heero termina de hacer eso le suelta el cabello a Relena para después agarrarla de un brazo y voltearla de muy mala manera haciéndola caer de espaldas en la cama, el se coloca sobre ella nuevamente y recorre con su boca el cuerpo de Relena ahora por ese lado, sus senos, estomago, todo lo que a el se le antoja, Relena esta completamente roja por todo lo que esta haciendo Heero, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que el le pudiera hacer esas cosas, matarla si, pero eso era algo que nunca se lo hubiera esperado de el, Heero por su parte no sabe por que esta haciendo eso, pero es algo que ya le gusto y no tiene la intención de detenerse, ya que recorrió totalmente el cuerpo de ella con sus manos y boca, pone su rostro enfrente de el de ella, la observa y se da cuenta de que ella esta sonrojada, ríe un poco y piensa

Heero: (Pensando) que rara se ve sonrojada, nunca la había visto a si, bueno tampoco la había visto desnuda, pero la verdad es que se ve mucho mejor así, con la expresión de apenada que con esa de seriedad con la que solía estar siempre, quien la viera la respetable señorita Relena aquí conmigo desnuda entre mis brazos y yo haciendo lo que quiera con ella, que fácil fue hacer esto

Heero acerca su rostro al de Relena y la besa en la boca apasionadamente durando unos segundos haciendo eso, ya que se separan el se dispone a seguir en lo que estaba, Heero abre las piernas de ella y se coloca justo en el medio de ellas, la sujeta de la cintura y lentamente introduce su miembro en ella, Relena hace un gesto de dolor por que es la primera vez que la penetran y le duele bastante, Heero comienza a moverse de atrás hacia delante y poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad, los dos comienzan a respirar agitadamente y a hacer distintos ruidos, productos por la distintas sensaciones que están sintiendo en ese momento, Heero esta tan entrado en si que no se fija que esta lastimando a Relena al ser tan brusco en sus movimientos

Relena: No sigas, por favor Heero no sigas

Heero no le hace caso y continua en lo que esta, Relena al no aguantar mas se abraza a Heero y al sentir ese agudo dolor hace fuerzas con sus manos aruñando la espalda de Heero, este solamente siente un poco de dolor en su espalda pero no le presta demasiada atención. Unos momentos después de que esta haciendo eso, se detiene y se acuesta a un lado de ella, Relena todavía esta sin creer en lo que acaba de suceder

Relena: (Pensando) ¿Pero que la habrá pasado a Heero?, no lo entiendo, ¿abre sido yo la que provoque que esto sucederá al presentarme en su habitación?, no lo se, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder, al menos no de esta manera, si lo quiero mucho, pero esto es demasiado para mi.

Después de haber descansado un rato para recuperar el aliento, Heero se para, se viste, toma su maleta y sale del lugar sin siquiera preocuparse un poco en Relena. Una hora después Heero llega a su nuevo departamento que compro gracias a un rico tonto al que le robo muchísimo dinero, para comprarse ese lujoso pent house

Heero:Bueno espero que aquí nadie me moleste

Justamente en ese momento alguien toca el timbre del departamento

Heero: ¿Pero quien será?, ¿a nadie le eh dicho que compre este lugar?

Heero abre y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quien es su primer visitante

Duo: Hola Heero

Heero: ¿Pero que haces aquí?

Duo: Es que me entere que compraste este lugar y vine a visitarte y a conocer tu departamento

Heero: ¿Te enteraste?

Duo: Bueno, lo admito, te investigue, pero solo quería ver done andaba mi mejor amigo

Heero: Yo no soy tu amigo

Duo: aunque no lo quieras admitir si lo soy

Duo entra al departamento y lo recorre viéndolo

Duo: Uy ahora s te luciste, este lugar es muy grane y lujoso, ¿y cuantas habitaciones habrá?

Duo sube a la parte e arriba

Duo: guau hay muchas habitaciones y están muy bonitas

Heero: Ey quien te dio el permiso de que andarás husmeando en mi departamento

Duo: No te vas a hacer nada con que vea, ¿y cual es tu habitación?, no me lo digas, es esta ¿verdad?

Heero: Si

Duo: Lo adivine por que es la mas grande y bonita

Heero: Bueno ya viste, ya vete

Duo: ¿Me estas corriendo?

Heero: Si

Duo: No me importa, no me voy a ir todavía, oye ¿pero para que compraste el departamento tan grande si vas a vivir tu solo?

Heero: ¿Qué te importa?

Duo: Uy que amable eres

Heero: Y tu que metiche eres

Heero entra a su habitación se quita la camisa y busca una en su maleta para ponerse, en eso entra Duo a la habitación de Heero quien esta de espaldas, Duo le ve la espalda y le ve los aruñones que le hizo Relena

Duo: ¿Pero que te paso en la espalda?

Heero: Nada

Duo: ¿Como que nada?, si estas herido

Heero: ¿Y eso que?, eso no es nada nuevo 

Duo: Pero esas no son heridas de pelea, son aruñones, ¿qué te peleaste con un gato o que?

Heero: Como fastidias

Heero encuentra una camisa, se la pone y sale de la habitación, Duo lo sigue

Duo: Ey ¿a donde vas?

Heero: No te interesa y no me sigas

Duo: ¿Oye por que nunca contestas ninguna pregunta de las que te ago?, solo las evades diciendo, ¿qué te importa?, no fastidies, no te lo diré, cosas como esa?

Heero: Por que no me da la gana hacerlo

Duo: MILAGRO, contestaste una pregunta que te hice

Heero: Que chistosito

Duo: haber déjame ver bien esos aruñones

Duo se acerca a Heero, le levanta la camisa y observa los aruñones

Heero: Suéltame u_ú

Duo: Estos aruñones no son de gato, son de mujer

Heero se aparta bruscamente de Duo, para que no lo siga viendo

Duo: aaaahhhhh!!!!! Que pícaro saliste, ¿y quien es?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿es bonita?, ¿la conozco?, o.ô ¿tiene buen cuerpo? XD~~~~~~~~

Heero: No te diré quien es

Duo: Ah entonces si es verdad ya lo confesaste

Heero: -_- 

Duo: Anda dime ¿quién es?

Heero: No molestes

Duo: Ándale, si, si, dime quien es, ándale

Heero: No lo are

Duo: Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, 

Heero: YA SIERRA LA BOCA... ES RELENA... ¿CONTENTO?

Duo: ¿Relena?, a mendigo con que siempre si caíste

Heero: Yo no caí

Duo: ¿Y que lo que tienes en la espalda son heridas de bala?

Heero: No te estés burlando de mi

Duo: ¿Y como se ve desnuda?, (Duo imaginando) haber vamos a ver, si con esa ropa que trae se ve mas o menos, si se la quitamos es mas delgada entonces se vería

En ese momento Heero lo golpea en la cabeza

Heero: No te la imagines

Duo: Oye me dolió, yo que iba a saber que eras celoso, no tenias por que golpearme

Heero: Eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa

Duo: Pero cuéntame como es, ¿salvaje o mansita?

Heero: No me preguntes estupideces

Duo: Ándale, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime,

Heero: HAY YA CALLATE

Duo: dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime,

Heero: ESTA BIEN TE LO DIRE, PERO CÁLLATE

Duo: ¿Y entonces como es?

Heero: Pues en ese caso seria mansita por que yo la obligue a hacerlo

Duo: ¿La violaste?

Heero: Podría decirse que si, pero ella tiene la culpa, ella era la que me seguía y me provocaba, y a la hora de la hora se negó, soy hombre que esperaba de mi, ¿que me aguantara?, pues no ahora la que se tiene que aguantar es ella para que me provoca

Duo: Pues eso si, y aparte cuando una mujer te dice que no es por que si quiere

Heero: ¿Eso es cierto?

Duo: Si, las mujeres son muy extrañas, un no de ellas significa un si

Heero: mmmm, bueno ya te puedes ir, quiero estar solo

Duo: ¿Oye me puedo quedar aquí a vivir contigo?

Heero: No

Duo: ¿Y cual será mi habitación?

Heero: Ninguna

Duo: ¿En serio todas?

Heero: ¬_¬

Duo: En una voy a poner m Gundam, en otra voy a hacer un gimnasio, en otra una sala de juegos, ¿haber ¿qué mas are?

Heero: Tu no harás nada, por que no vas a vivir aquí

Duo: ¿Por que no? T_T ándale déjame vivir contigo, estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer

Heero: ¿Tu también estas de vacaciones?

Duo: Si, ¿que acaso tu también?

Heero: Si

Duo: Pero déjame vivir contigo T_T

Heero: No y deja de llorar

Duo: TOT Heeroooooo, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooooooor

Heero: Ash esta bien, pero con una condición

Duo: Si ¿cuál?

Heero: De que no te metas en m vida privada y en nada que tenga que ver conmigo

Duo: Esta bien (Pensando) Si como no, ñ_ñ jejejeje

Heero se regresa a su habitación y cierra con seguro la puerta, después se sienta en una silla que a un lado tiene una mesita en la que esta un teléfono, Heero toma el teléfono y marca un numero

Relena: Bueno, ¿quién habla?

Heero: ¿Por qué no me has buscado?

Relena: Heero

Heero: ¿Quién mas? ¿Santa claus? ¿te has portado bien este año pequeña?, sino de lo contrario no tendrás tu "regalito", ahorita estoy viendo tu informe y me estoy enterando de que has sido una niña muy mala andas provocando aun apuesto joven y después le dices que no, creo que no vas a tener tu "regalito", pero haré una excepción contigo y en cambio te daré tu "regalote" 

Relena: Pero Heero, ¿por que hablas así?, ¿acaso te estas juntando con Duo otra vez?

Duo: Ey ¿que tiene que se junte conmigo?, mondriga Relela

Heero: CUELGA EL MALDITO TELÉFONO O TE MATO

Duo: mmmm, pero yo quería oír

Heero: CUELGA

Duo: Pero

Heero: CUELGA

Duo: Pero

Heero: QUE CUELGUES EL MALDITO TELEONO, ES LA ULTMA VEZ QUE TE LO REPITO

Duo: Esta bien, que agua fiestas eres

Duo cuelga el teléfono

Relena: ¿Qué fue eso?

Heero: Nada, sigamos en lo que estábamos 

Relena: ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

Heero: Qué vengas a conocer mi departamento

Relena: No, no quiero ir

Heero: ¿Por qué no?

Relena: Por que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy

Heero: Eso fue tu culpa

Relena: Si, por eso no quiero ir, para que no vuelva a pasar

Heero: Quiero que vengas Relena

Relena: Voy pero si me prometes que no volverá a pasar lo de hoy

Heero: Esta bien, entonces ¿vendrás?

Relena: Si

Heero: Entonces te esperare, adiós

Relena: Adiós

Heero cuelga, se para y abre la puerta de su habitación para salir, encontrándose con Duo al salir

Duo: Entonces vendrá Relena

Heero: Volviste a escuchar por el teléfono

Duo: No, recargue mi oído en la puerta de tu habitación y pude escuchar todo

Heero: Te dije que no te metieras en m vida privada

Duo: Si lo se, pero es mucha la tentación

Heero: Pues si no puedes con la tentación, lárgate de mi departamento

Duo: No lo are

Heero: ¿Quieres que te saque a la fuerza?

Duo: No, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar

Heero: mmmm, esta bien

Duo: (Pensando) ñ_ñ jejejeje se lo volvió a creer

Una hora mas tarde, se escucha que suena el timbre, Heero se prepara a r a abrir pero Duo pasa corriendo por enfrente de el para abrir la puerta, ya que llega la abre

Duo: Hola Relela, o que diga Relena

Relena: Hola Duo, ¿pero que haces aquí?

Duo: Yo vivo aquí ¿y tu?

Relena: Ah ¿yo?, pues 

Heero: Eso no te incumbe

Heero patea a Duo aventándolo hacia afuera

Duo: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Después cierra la puerta y se voltea pero de pronto Duo abre de golpe la puerta con la cual golpea a Heero provocando que valla a parar al suelo

Duo: OYE ESO ME DOLIO

Heero lo aun en el suelo lo voltea a ver enojado

Heero: Grrrrrr

Duo: O_O err vuelvo a la hora de la cena

Duo se retira cerrando nuevamente la puerta, Heero por su parte se levanta del suelo algo enojado

Relena: ¿Estas bien Heero?

Heero: Si, bueno vamos para enseñarte mi departamento

Relena: Si

Continuara...

Bueno este es el primer fic de Gundam Wing que hago, no se si les guste, pero por favor déjenme reviews para saber como les pareció este fic ^_^


	2. 02

Obsesión Ai-chan Capitulo 2 

Relena pasa hacia dentro del departamento

Relena: Que bonito es, oye Heero ¿de donde sacaste para comprar este departamento tan lujoso?, de seguro costo mucho

Heero: Tenia algo de dinero guardado

Relena: Ah

Heero: Vamos a la parte de arriba

Heero y Relena suben al segundo piso

Relena: ¿Y para que tantos cuartos? Si nomás viven Duo y tu aquí

Heero: No lo se, y no esa algo que te interese

Relena: ¿Y cual es tu habitación?, espera no me lo digas es esta ¿verdad?

Heero: Si

Relena: Lo adivine por que es la mas grande

Heero: (Pensando) -_-U otra que dice lo mismo

Relena: Oye Heero ¿para que me hablaste para que viniera? Tu nunca me habías buscado antes para nada, no creo que solo me ayas llamado para que viniera a ver tu departamento y después de lo que paso ya no se ni que pensar

Heero se acerca a Relena

Heero: Si tienes razón, no te pedí que vinieras solo para que vieras mi departamento

Heero acerca su mano al rostro de Relena, le acaricia almejilla con su mano y la observa fijamente 

Heero: Es que necesitaba verte nuevamente, ya no puedo estar sin verte, sin tocarte

Heero baja su mano por el cuello de Relena sin detenerse, siguiendo su recorrido, pero antes de que llegara a la parte interesante Relena se aparta de el para que no la siga tocando

Relena: No Heero, no quiero que vuelva a suceder

Heero: ¿Por qué no?, si yo se que me quieres y me deseas, como yo te deseo a ti

Relena: Si, pero yo quiero que esto lo hagas por que me amas, no porque me deseas solamente

Heero: Ven acércate

Relena: No 

Relena se voltea dándole la espalda a Heero

Heero: Te dije que te acercaras que no me oíste

Relena no le contesta, y al no tener respuesta de ella, Heero se acerca a ella y la agarra del cabello jalándola hacia atrás dejándola a aun lado de su rostro

Heero: Te dije que te acercaras, no me gusta repetir las cosas que te quede claro

Relena: Heero suéltame me duele

Heero la suelta del cabello, la agarra del brazo y la jala haciéndola que caiga sobre la cama, Heero se pone sobre ella y la comienza a besar, Relena estira su mano hacia un lado donde esta una mesita junto a la cama, agarra una estatuilla que estaba ahí y con ella golpea a Heero en la cabeza, el cae a un lado algo mareado por el golpe, Relena aprovecha esto para escapar, Heero se recupera rápidamente y la sigue, Relena quien va corriendo por el pasillo voltea hacia tras y ve que Heero la esta siguiendo y la esta alcanzando, Relena al no saber que hacer para que Heero no la alcance, entra a una de las Habitaciones serrando la puerta detrás de ella con seguro, Heero al llegar ahí golpea la puerta para que Relena la abra

Heero: ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA

Relena: No lo are

Heero: ABRELA O TE ARREPENTIRAS CUANDO ENTRE RELENA

Relena: No, por que de todos modos me arrepentiré

Heero: BIEN TU TE LO BUSCASTE

Heero comienza a patear la puerta, hasta que la tira, Relena se asusta ante esto y busca un lugar donde esconderse o por donde escapar, la chica corre hacia donde ve una puerta, la abre y se encuentra con un balcón, entra ahí y sierra la puerta, mientras tanto Heero entra a la habitación y no ve a Relena

Heero: ¿Dónde estas Relena?, ya me estoy cansando de esto

Heero busca a Relena en toda la habitación y no la encuentra, la única parte que le falta de revisar es el balcón

Heero: Ahí debe de estar

Heero abre la puerta y ve a Relena

Heero: Ya vez, de que te sirvió escapar de mi si ya estas en mis manos otra vez

Heero camina hacia Relena, ella sube al barandal.

Relena: No te me acerques o salto y ya no me tocaras nunca en tu vida

Heero: Espera, no lo hagas, ¿de que te serviría eso?, sacrificarías tu vida en vano

Relena: si lo se, pero prefiero eso a que me trates como lo haces

Heero: No seas tonta baja de ahí, no vale la pena, esta bien no te are nada pero baja de ahí

Relena: No te creo, me habías prometido que esto no volvería a pasar y ya vez, no cumpliste con tu palabra como esperas que te crea, solo dices eso para que no salte y cuando me confié y baje de aquí te volverás a aprovechar de mi

Heero: No lo are

Heero extiende su mano

Heero: Dame la mano y baja de ahí

Heero avanza un poco

Relena: Aléjate    

Relena retrocede un poco, pero resbala y cae Heero corre hacia la orilla para alcanzar a salvar a Relena logrando agarrarla de la mano y evitar que caiga, Heero hace mucha fuerza para subir a Relena con una mano por que con la otra se esta sujetando del barandal para no caer el también, ya que la sube, la mete a la habitación serrando la puerta del balcón

Heero: ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE? POR POCO MUERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DECIDIR SI MUERES SOY YO, SOLAMENTE YO, ¿ME ENTIENDES?

Relena esta sentada en la cama ya resignada por que no puede escapar de el 

Heero: ¿Me estas escuchando?, ¿ya te quedo claro que el único que decide si mueres soy yo?

Relena no contesta, Heero se molesta por esto y le da una bofetada a Relena haciéndola caer hacia un lado

Heero: CONTESTAME

Relena se toca la mejilla donde la golpeo Heero y comienza a llorar

Relena: (En voz baja) Si

Heero: ¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuche

Relena lo voltea a ver y le dice

Relena: QUE SI, YA ME QUEDO CLARO

Heero: No me grites  

Heero observa que Relena esta llorando, el se sienta a un lado de ella y le dice

Heero: ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿qué acaso te dolió la bofetada?, se me olvidaba que tu eres muy delicada, pobrecita

Heero le besa la mejilla donde la golpeo

Heero: No sigas llorando o luego vas a hacer que me arrepienta y no me gusta arrepentirme, mejor hazte a la idea de que lo vamos a seguir haciendo aunque tu no quieras, no te atormentes con esas tonterías de que no te amo y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas y no te me vuelvas a resistir por que ya vez lo que pasa, tu eres la que sale perdiendo y a fin de cuentas yo logro lo que quiero

Relena: Pues que me queda, no puedo escapar de ti aunque lo intente

Heero besa a Relena en la boca apasionadamente, profundizando su beso cada vez mas y alargándolo lo mas que puede, Heero con su cuerpo hace que Relena retroceda acostándose  sobre la cama, el la sigue aun besándola, después con sus manos comienza a quitarle la ropa a Relena, Heero se separa un poco de ella para poder quitarle lo demás de la ropa y también quitarse la de el, ya que los dos están totalmente desnudos, Heero le acaricia suavemente el cuerpo a Relena, haciendo que esta vez ella si disfrute las caricias de Heero, el continua con su labor pero esta vez con su boca y lengua, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de la joven, haciéndola disfrutar aun mas, cuando el termina de hacer esto regresa nuevamente a besar la boca de ella con mas furor que antes, como si pareciera que es la ultima vez que la besa, Heero sostiene las piernas de ella haciéndolas a un lado colocándose el entre ellas, para después penetrarla lentamente y poco a poco aumenta la velocidad, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de ella, por su parte ella sierra su boca para no soltar gemidos o de algún tipo de ruidos, ya que Heero se cansa de esta posición, se detiene y la hace que se voltee y se ponga de rodillas, el se coloca detrás de ella, la sujeta de la cintura y la penetra ahora en esta posición. De pronto se escuchan unos pequeños ruidos como de alguien masticando los cuales no los perciben ni Heero, ni Relena, por que ellos están entretenidos en lo suyo

Duo: (Pensando) Jejeje que bien, esto es mejor que verlo en la tele, en vivo es mas emocionante y sobretodo por que son gente que conozco, ¿quién se imaginaria en las que anda Heero?, lastima que no tengo una cámara, aun no eh traído mis cosas de mi casa, maldición cuando se necesitan las cosas no las tengo a la mano, pero ni modo me conformo con ver en este momento, al cabos que ya lo aran mas veces, ese Heero no se conforma con poco, a que Relenita tenia bien escondiditos sus atributos, de haber sabido antes se la robo a Heero, pero no funcionaria a ella le gustan los que la tratan de matar y yo no soy de esos, que ricas están estas palomitas que hice justas para la ocasión 

Media hora mas tarde, Heero y Relena están acostados en la cama, de pronto se escucha un grito

Duo: HEERO, RELENA YA VAJEN QUE YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA

Heero: Pero ¿a que hora llego ese tonto?, yo pensaba que no estaba aquí, bueno entonces a bajar a cenar Relena

Relena: Yo me quiero dar un baño antes

Heero: Ahí hay un baño, pero no tardes mucho

Relena: Esta bien

Heero: No sabes que, yo me voy a bañar contigo

Relena: ¿y eso para que?

Heero: Por que no me quiero bañar solo y así nos podemos tarda mas

Mientras tanto en el comedor

Duo: Esos dos ya se tardaron mucho, que se me hace que andan con sus cosas otra vez o tal vez no me oyeron, mejor les iré a hablar

Duo sube a la parte de arriba y entra en la habitación donde estaban Heero y Relena

Duo: No están en la cama

Se escucha el ruido de la regadera

Duo: se  ah de estar bañando Heero, ¿pero Relena donde estará?, quien sabe, le iré a hablar a Heero

Duo entra al baño, se acerca a donde esta la regadera y hable la puerta corrediza 

Duo: Heero te dije que ya estaba lista la ce

Duo no termina de decir lo que iba a decir por que se  encuentra a Heero con Relena, besándose y haciendo sus cosas, por su parte la pareja solo se queda helada al ver que Duo los ha visto desnudos y haciendo eso, ya que reaccionan 

Duo: O_O (Pensando) oh, oh, que voy a hacer, ahora si me mata, pobre de mi y yo que soy tan lindo

Relena: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Relena se esconde detrás de Heero

Heero: SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL

Duo: Si ya voy, ya voy

Duo sale corriendo de la habitación, ya que Heero y Relena se visten, Heero sale enfurecido buscando a Duo

Heero: DUO MALDITO ESTUPIDO, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, AHORA SI TE MUERES

Duo: ahí viene, que hago, que hago

Heero: Ah, ahí estas, te dije que no te metieras en mi vida privada y que es lo primero que haces, te vas y te metes donde estamos yo y Relena, lárgate de mi casa

Duo: No, espera no me corras, te juro que yo no quería, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta, fue sin querer queriendo, piensas dejar a un niño desamparado solo en la calle, con hambre y con frió T_T

Heero: Es verano, no te morirás de frió

Duo: Pero si de hambre T^T

Heero: ¬_¬ Ni que no tuvieras dinero

Duo: No tengo T_T la cejona me robo todo

Heero: ¿Cuál cejona estúpido?

Duo: Esa Güera loca que se llama Dorothy

Relena: ¿Dorothy? Pero si ella tiene mucho dinero

Duo: Por eso tiene mucho dinero, por ratera, mendiga cejona

Heero: Pues vete con Quatre

Duo: No tengo dinero para el camión T_T

Heero: ¿Y tu Gundam?

Duo: Lo perdí en una apuesta, pobre de mi Deathside T_T Buaaaaaaaaa

Heero: ¿Qué tu que?

Duo: Que lo perdí en una apuesta, ya te estas quedando sordo de tanto gritar

Heero: Si te escuche idiota

Duo: Entonces para que vuelves a preguntar

Heero: Ash, eres un estúpido, ¿como pudiste apostar tu Gundam?, ¿y contra quien lo apostaste?

Duo: Contra unos que eran de Oz

Heero: ¿Qué?

Duo: ¿Otra vez? Contra unos que eran de Oz, mejor ponte un aparato para el oído

Heero: Si te oí

Duo: ¿Entonces para que vuelves a preguntar?

Heero: Es solo una expresión de sorpresa, pero no podemos dejar tu Gundam en manos de esos, eso nos podría afectar

Duo: Pero yo lo aposté y perdí, se los tengo que dejar, una apuesta es una apuesta

Heero: Que apuesta ni que ocho cuartos, vamos por el inmediatamente

Duo: V_V esta bien

Heero: Aquí quédate Relena al rato vuelvo

Heero y Duo se van en busca del Gundam de Duo...

CONTINUARA...


	3. 03

Obsecion

Capitulo 3

Heero: Ya estamos aqui, ahora dime ¿por que calle esta ese lugar?

Duo: Mmmmm es por esa

Duo apunta hacia una calle de las que habia ahi

Heero: Entonces vamos

Heero comienza a caminar hacia esa calle

Duo: A no espera, no es por ahí, es por esa otra o por esa? ay no me acuerdo, es que todas son muy parecidas

Heero: Pues fíjate muy bien que tenemos que dar con ese lugar

2 horas mas tarde

Duo: Ay Heero ya me canse, ya me quiero ir a mi casa, no me acuerdo del lugar

Heero: No, lo tenemos que encontrar vamos

Duo: No, no quiero

Heero: Que vamos te digo

Duo: Yo no quiero ir, ya me voy a mi casa

Duo se voltea para irse pero Heero lo agarra de la camisa y lo jala

Heero: Vamos

Duo: No quiero suéltame

Heero lo jala y se lo lleva arrastrando

Duo: Que no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero,  no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quierooooooooooooo

Heero: Ya cállate no seas escandaloso

Heero lo suelta bruscamente haciendo que Duo se golpee en el suelo

Duo: Oye ten mas cuidado no querrás que me golpee en la cabeza y pierda la memoria y así menos encontramos el lugar

Heero: Eres un tonto

Duo: Yo no soy tonto lo que pasa es que tu me tienes envidia y celos por que yo le gusto a Relena admítelo ella se me queda viendo mucho y eso es por que le gusto

Heero lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta ahorcándolo

Heero: Vuelve a repetir eso y ahora si vas a conocer al verdadero dios de la muerte

Duo: Argh... me... estas... a..a...argh... ahorcando... mira... ahí esta... argh...el lugar

Heero lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo

Duo: Cof, cof, cof, que bueno que encontré el lugar por poquito y no la cuento

Heero: Eso te pasa por bocón, pero vamos a ese lugar que ya quiero recuperar tu Gundam para irnos de aquí

Duo: Si yo también

Heero comienza a caminar hacia el lugar y Duo lo sigue, Ya que llegan se paran enfrente de una puerta de metal y tocan, inmediatamente después se abre la ventanita que tiene la puerta y ven los ojos de un hombre

Hombre: ¿Cual es la contraseña?

Heero: Dile la contraseña

Duo: La contraseña?, así la contraseña, ¿cual era la contraseña?

Heero al oírlo lo golpea en la cabeza

Duo: Ay no me pegues ya me tienes bien mayugado de tanto golpe que me das

Heero: Acuérdate de la maldita contraseña

Duo: Si, si, si pero no te pongas histerico, la contraseña es nacarapto poporunga pupirito parcato nacarato poporunga (O_ó ¿Dende?)

Heero: -_-U ¿Que es eso?

Duo: No se, pero esa es la contraseña

Heero: Con razón no te acordabas

Inmediatamente después el hombre le habré la puerta, los dos entran al lugar y observan a mucha gente participando en distintos juegos apostando

Heero: Haber dime ahora contra quien perdiste el Gundam

Duo: Creo que contra el, si es el

Duo apunta a un tipo que esta sentado en una mesa jugando un juego de cartas contra otros sujetos

Heero: Estas seguro?

Duo: Si como podría olvidarlo... si es tan guapo

Heero: O_ó Que?

Duo: No te pongas celoso que tu también lo eres

Heero: O_O Que?

Heero se aparta de Duo viéndolo extraño

Heero: No te acerques

Duo: No te creas es broma, yo soy bien hombre y me encantas las mujeres además de que tu no eres guapo, eres feo... yo soy el guapo, con mis dos ojos color violeta y mi larga y radiante cabellera, nadie se compara a mí, en pocas palabras soy el mejor

Heero: Si tu ¬_¬ querrás decir que con tu estúpida cara nadie te gana a ser mas estúpido

Duo: ò_ó envidioso, pero Relena me quiere a mí xP

Heero: Te advertí que no volvieras a decir esa estupidez x(

Duo: Oh, oh, patitas paque las quiero

Duo comienza a correr y Heero a corretearlo por todo el lugar

Duo: No es cierto, no es cierto Heero, eran mentiras mías, Relena solo te quiere a ti, eres su ídolo, su amor, no hay nadie mejor para ella que tu

Heero: No quieras arreglar tu error al decirme todo eso, te dije que lo ibas a pagar, detente inmediatamente si no quieres que te valla peor cuando te alcance

Duo: No por favor Heero perdóname, yo no quise decir eso

Heero: Detente para que recibas tu merecido

Duo: Me vas a regalar mucho dinero?

Heero: No, te voy a dar muchos golpes

Duo: No yo no me merezco eso T_T

En eso Duo se descuida y Heero se va por otro lado apareciéndole de sorpresa enfrente a Duo, el cual se asusta al verlo

Duo: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Duo se da la vuelta para tratar de escapar de el, pero Heero lo agarra de la trenza deteniéndolo antes de que pueda escapar

Heero: Ahora si lo pagaras

Duo: Noooooo T_T Heero no me pegues, te juro que no vuelve a pasar, pero no me pegues Heerooooooooo ToT por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor

Heero: Ash esta bien pero ya cállate

Duo: Gracias Heero ^_^

Heero: Anda vamos ya con ese tipo

Duo: Si ^_^

Heero y Duo van hasta donde esta el tipo

Heero: Yo también quiero jugar

El tipo lo voltea a ver y ve a Duo reconociéndolo

Tipo: Tu otra vez aquí Duo, ¿y ahora que vienes a perder?

Duo: Yo nada por que no voy a jugar xP el que va a jugar es Heero

Tipo: conque Heero eh, entonces siéntate, ¿y que es lo que vas a apostar?

Heero: Mi Gundam, pero si yo gano quiero que le devuelvas su Gundam a mi amigo

Duo: Tu amigo T_T que feliz soy Heero, por fin me consideras tu amigo, tu también eres mi mejor amigo

Heero: Ssssssssshhhhh callate inutil

Duo: v_v esta bien me callo

Heero: Entonces que aceptas?, si yo pierdo te doy mi Gundam, pero si tu pierdes me das el Gundam de Duo

Duo: Que? ya no soy tu amigo T_T

Heero: Cállate

Duo: Mmmmm v_v

Tipo: Esta bien acepto el trato

Duo: Pero Heero que va a pasar si pierdes?

Heero: Si yo no soy como tu de imbesil, claro que voy a ganar, si por algo soy el protagonista de      la serie, yo siempre gano

Duo: ¬_¬ y a mí es al que dice presumido

Un rato después

Tipo: Gane

Heero: No maldición

Duo: -_-U no que ibas a ganar por ser l protagonista y quien sabe que cuanto mas

Heero: No esto fue tu culpa

Duo: Por que mi culpa? si yo no hice nada

Heero: ò_ó por estar a un lado de mi me echaste la sal

Duo: -_-U no mames Heero, no me eches la bronca a mí de tus errores

Heero: Pero desde un principio esto fue tu culpa, si no hubieras apostado y perdido tu Gundam esto jamás hubiera pasado

Duo: Pues si, pero quien te manda a apostar tu Gundam, hubieras apostado otra cosa

Tipo: Basta ya de discusiones, entrégame tu Gundam

Heero: No espera, a jugar otro juego

Tipo: Y ahora que vas a apostar?

Heero: A..... a

Heero voltea a ver a Duo

Duo: Ey por que me volteas a ver a mí?

Heero: A Duo

Duo: Ey por que me apuestas ami, yo soy un ser humano y no me puedes apostar

Heero: Si puedo, yo mando y tu me obedeces

Duo: No yo no, para ese caso mejor apuesta a Relena

Heero: No por que ella si me sirve para algo y tu no

Duo: Yo no quiero ser apostado, tan siquiera me apostaras contra una mujer bonita pero este tipo esta muy feo

Heero: Silencio tu te callas y me obedeces

Duo: T_T no por que yo?, ni modo que remedio v_v pero esta vez por favor no pierdas se trata de mi vida

Heero: Claro que no voy a perder, la vez anterior perdí por un descuido, pero ahora si no pierdo, y entonces que acepta?

Tipo: Pero de que me serviría el a mí?

Heero: Pues usted va a necesitar un piloto para los Gundam y quien mejor que su dueño, le aseguro que el es el mejor para eso, es muy bueno peleando, no se arrepentirá de tenerlo de esclavo

Duo: ¬_¬ Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos 

Tipo: Esta bien acepto

Un rato después

Tipo: Gane, Duo me perteneces

Duo: Queeeeeeeeeeeee? no yo no quiero ser de este tipo Heero ayúdame T_T

Heero: Ni hablar, en vista de que ya perdí dos veces y no tengo mas que apostar, solo me queda una ultima opción

Duo: Cual? ¿o.o?

Heero: Esta

Heero saca su pistola y le apunta a la cabeza al tipo

Heero: Devuélvame el Deathside

Tipo: Que cosa?

Heero: Ay el Gundam de Duo, lléveme hasta donde lo tiene

Tipo: No lo are

Heero: Si no lo hace lo matare y créame que no dudare ni un segundo en hacerlo

Duo: Yo que usted le hago caso, Heero no la piensa dos veces cuando se trata de matar a alguien

Tipo: Esta bien, esta bien te llevara donde lo tengo

El tipo se pone de pie

Heero: (hablándole a los demás sujetos que estaban en la mesa ay ya nomas me faltan los predicados ^_^U) Y ustedes no intenten algo que al menor movimiento su jefe se muere, Duo cúbreme la espalda

Duo: Si a la orden mi general ^_^

El tipo, Heero y Duo se retiran del lugar, un rato después llegan a un angar donde esta Deathside

Duo: Ahí esta Deathside

Duo corre hasta su Gundam y lo abraza

Duo: Ay como te extrañe mi Detsito te juro que nunca te volveré a apostar

y lo comienza a besar

Heero: Ya déjate de tonterías y entra en el para largarnos de aquí

Duo: ^_^ si mi señor

Heero:  -_-U no me digas así

Duo: Y eso por que?

Heero: Por que no me gusta

Duo: Entonces mi amo

Heero: Tampoco ni que yo fuera un tirano

Duo: o.o No lo eres?

Heero: Bueno nada mas tantito

Duo: Tantito? 

Heero: mmmm esta bien soy tirano y que, pero de todos modos no me digas así que no me gusta

Duo: Y señoriíto?

Heero: ¬_¬ menos, eso se oye muy mamila

Duo: Uy pues con nada estas contento

Heero: Pues me caes gordo que querías

Duo: Ni que tu me cayeras muy bien

Heero: Y entonces para que andas conmigo

Duo: Por que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada mas que hacer, además me intriga en que ira a terminar lo tuyo con Relena XD

Heero: ¬_¬ metiche, y además en que va a terminar que?, eso se va a quedar perfectamente como esta

Duo: No lo creo =)

Heero: Por que?

Duo: Por que yo le gusto a Relena

Heero: ò_ó  otra vez con lo mismo

Heero golpea a Duo 

Duo: auch -_o 

Heero: Cuantas malditas veces te tengo que repetir que no digas eso, eso solo esta en tu estúpida y muy imaginaria mente, ella ni te pela y ni sabe que existes

Duo: Pues como me va a pelar, si te tiene a ti por un lado asustándola y haciéndole tus cochinadas, eres un animal que no tiene tacto con la mujeres como yo, es mas fácil hablarles bonito pa que caigan así no las tienes que andar correteado por todos lados, yo no ocupo forzarlas a que lo hagan conmigo, es mas hasta ellas mismas me lo piden

Heero: Pues por que todas las que agarras tu se paran en las esquinas buscando a cualquier tonto para robarle dinero, como tu, por eso eres pobres, que acaso crees que no te eh visto con la clase de mujer que te metes, si ya te eh visto e las esquinas hablando que esas mujeres y luego te vas con ellas, yo que tu me dejo de eso no valla a ser que te peguen una enfermedad 

Duo: O_O que tu me has visto? (pesando) Oh no yo pensaba que es era un secreto mío, no creí nunca que Heero me aya visto maldición

Heero: Si yo te vi perfectamente

Duo: No yo creo que me confundiste 

Heero: No, yo estoy completamente seguro de que eras tu, además quien mas andaría con una ridícula trenza como tu  

Duo: Ey mi trenza no es ridícula, es fabulosa

Duo se pone a posar enseñando su trenza

Heero: Ay déjate de eso, que te vez mas estúpido haciendo eso, siguiendo con la platica anterior, además de que es mas perro ser el primer hombre con el que ah estado en la vida de una mujer y además no seré el primero sino el único en la vida de Relena

Duo: Oye Heero y tu has estado con otras mujeres?

Heero: No pienso contestar a esa pregunta que ni viene al caso

Duo: Esta pregunta si viene al caso y además que tiene que me respondas eso

Heero: Tiene mucho y no te lo voy a decir

Duo: Por que?

Heero: Por que no

Duo: Ah ya se es que cuando estuviste con Relena por primera vez tu también eras virgen

Heero: o///o no, no es cierto, yo ya había estado con otras mujeres

Duo: Eso me lo confirma, no has estado con otras mujeres jejejejeje Heero no ah estado con tras mujeres, Heero nomás a estado con Relena, jajajaja creo que esta información le interesara mucho a Relena

Heero: Ni se te valla a ocurrir decírselo, no quiero que ella lo sepa

Duo: Ah entonces si era cierto, jajajajaja ya lo confesaste, que fácil es sacarte la sopa

Heero: ¬_¬ estúpido

Duo: Heero el primerizo jajajajaja

Heero: Cállate imbecil y no quiero que le hables de esto a Relena si lo haces te hecho de mi casa

Duo: mmmmm bueno agua fiestas

Heero: Además que yo también se tu secreto

Duo: Cual secreto?

Heero: El que nomás te has acostado con sexo servidoras

Duo: Yo? con sexo servidoras?, como que ves muchas películas Heero

Heero: Hazte el tonto, yo bien que te vi, así ya estamos a mano, tu sabes mi secreto y yo el tuyo

Duo: No se de lo que hablas pero bueno (Pensando) Mejor o digo a nadie mas lo de el por que de seguro el dice lo mi y yo no quiero que eso suceda, se arruinaría mi reputación

Heero: Aja seguramente no has de saber

Duo: Oye Heero y como saben las vírgenes XD~~~~~~

Heero: Otro comentario que ni al caso, esas son intimidades de nosotros que o pienso revelarte

Duo: Ándale, si tu me dices como sabe una virgen oseace Relena yo te digo como sabe las sexo servidoras

Heero: mmmmm bueno Relena tiene un saborcito bastante bueno, me encanta XD~~ sabe como a fresa, pero a veces sabe distinto, por que será? O_ó será que eso depende de como se   

sienta en ese momento?

Duo: No se, yo creo, eso es buena deducción, por que no me dejas probar para poderte decir bien el por que de eso

Heero: ¬_¬ hasta crees que te voy a dejar, ja primero muerto que permitirte tocar a MI Relena me escuchaste MI Relena

Duo: Ay si ya entendí no me lo tienes que repetir ni resaltar, avaro no compartes las cosas

Heero: Claro que no y menos a MI Relena

Duo: Buen pues ya te piñas

Heero: Si con Relena XD

Duo: Me estas presumiendo que tu si tienes a alguien y yo no?

Heero: Si XD

Duo: Malo te ríes de mi desgracia

Heero: Si XD

Duo: ¬_¬ te voy a golpear

Heero: Tu a mi, ja XD

Duo: Quita esa cara de burla que tienes hacia a mí X(

Heero: No XD

Duo: Estoy hablando en serio (

Heero: Tu hablando en serio, por favor XD

Duo: Si muy enserio ò_ó

Heero: Jajajajajaja XD

Duo le lanza un golpe a Heero el cual lo esquiba con suba facilidad, sosteniendo el puño de Duo e su mano

Heero: Me trataste de golpear X(

Duo: Yo? no como crees?

Heero: Ahora el que lo pagara eres tu (

Duo: Yo por que?  si tu eras el que me estaba molestando 

Heero: Por tratarme de golpear

Heero aprieta la mano de Duo con la suya lastimándolo

Duo: Ey suéltame me duele

Heero: Apoco?

Tipo: oigan, disculpen

Los dos lo voltean a ver

Heero: Que quieres?

Tipo: Cuanto mas estaremos aquí, y ya me canse de escuchar sus cosas

Duo: Ay si es cierto, no nos hemos ido, por que no mejor me sueltas para irnos

Heero: ¬_¬ te salvaste por esta vez

Heero suelta a Duo

Duo: Fiu otra vez me salve por poquito

Duo entra en Deathside y lo enciende, Heero por su parte amarra al tipo de pies y manos y lo tira al suelo

Heero: Ya esta todo vamonos Duo

Duo: Si Heero

Duo agarra a Heero con la mano de Deathside y sale volando del lugar con rumbo al departamento de Heero, ya para cuando llegan ahí ya es de noche, Duo aterriza en la azotea del edificio e inmediatamente después deja a Heero en el suelo de este, ya hecho esto el sale de su Gundam  

Duo: Por fin recuperamos mi Gundam, ahora lo que quiero es descansar, esto fue algo cansado 

Heero: Pero eso fue gracias a mi

Duo: Ay si, tu lo único buen que hiciste fue apuntarle con la pistola a ese tipo, por que los juegos los perdiste, eso hasta yo lo hubiera hecho

Heero: Si pues ya

Heero camina hasta las escaleras y baja por ellas hasta su departamento, ya que esta ahí

Heero: Ya llegue Relena ven a recibirme, ¿Relena?

Pero al no tener respuesta de ella Heero la busca por todo el departamento

Heero: Maldición se fue

Duo: Parece que la palomita se te escapo del nido

Heero: Cállate imbesil

Duo: Uy parece que esto si te pego fuerte, pero que esperabas después de como la trataste era lógico que esto pasara, apenas una tonta de remate te esperaría aquí

Heero: Cierra la boca que nadie te pidió tu opinión estúpido

Duo: Ay pues ya, hasta yo tengo mi limite de insultos al día

Heero: Pero esto no se va a quedar así Relena, no debiste haberme desobedecido

Heero comienza a caminar para salir del departamento

Duo: A donde vas?

Heero: A buscar a Relena y traerla de vuelta

Duo: Bueno yo te espero aquí, por que en los pleito de pareja uno no se debe meter (Aja ¬_¬ ni el mimo se la cree, buebonada que)

Heero sale de edificio en su Gundam y va con dirección a la casa de Relena, ya que llega ahí toca a la puerta y una sirvienta le abre

Sirvienta: Si que desea?

Heero: Buco a Relena

Sirvienta: La señorita Relena no se encuentra

Heero: Esta segura?

Sirvienta: Si creo que se fue al reino de Zanck (o como se escriba es que no se) con su hermanito Mileardo

Heero: (Diciendo para si) Con que se fue al reino de Zanck si crees Relena que yéndote a ese lugar con tu hermanito vas a escapar de mi estas muy equivocada

Sirvienta: Disculpe que dijo?

Heero: No nada

Heero se va después de decir esto, un momento después llega a su departamento y cuando entra se encuentra con Duo

Duo: ¿Y que paso? ¿y Relena?

Heero: Resulta que e fue al reino d Zanck

Duo: Y que vas a hacer?

Heero: Ir hasta aya por ella

Duo: A horita a estas horas? si ya es muy tarde

Heero: No, iré mañana, esta noche quiero descansar por que estoy muy casado, este día ah sido demasiado largo

Duo: Si, contando que violaste dos veces en el mismo día a Relena

Heero: ¬_¬

Duo: Si ya se, me callo

Heero se va a su habitación a dormir y después Duo hace lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente

Duo: Si lo se tu eres muy hermosa y claro que estoy dispuesto a cumplir tu gran sueño el cual es  que yo el gran Duo dios de la muerte te de tu primer beso y hasta algo mas, si, si lo se no necesitas repetírmelo yo se que soy fabuloso y o tiene que agradecerme es u placer para mi (Duo abrazando la almohada)

Heero: -_-U Yo creo que apenas en sueños le pasa eso

Heero comienza a sacudir a Duo

Heero: Despierta Duo

Duo: No niña así no se hace, mejor acomódate de esta manera en esta posición te causa mas placer XD

Heero: Ay que asco, anda levántate ya

Heero lo sacude aun mas fuerte

Duo: Ya vez que te dije, verdad que lo estas disfrutando, si a mí también me gustas mucho, pro ahora ponte de espalda y agarrate del respaldo de la cama, pero una cosa no vallas a gritar muy fuerte por que Heero se puede dar cuenta y se va a enojar mucho y me va a regañar por hacerlo en su cama

Heero: ò_ó Que? l muy maldito esta haciendo sus cochinadas en mi cama, te eh dicho que te levantes

Heero golpea a Duo en el rostro y este se levanta algo exaltado

Duo: ¿Que? ¿que paso? _  _  ¿y la chica bonita?

Heero: Que chica bonita ni que ocho cuartos

Duo: Lastima v_v y yo que estaba disfrutando mucho estar con esa linda niña *_*

Heero: Linda niña? a que te refieres con eso?

Duo: Pues eso que era una linda niña *_*

Heero: Es decir que era una niña, niña ¿que edad tenia?

Duo: Me parece que unos 10 años, si esa edad tenia

Heero: O_O no lo creí de ti, eres un depravado, como sueñas con tener relaciones con una niña de 10 años, por dios tu que si estas mal de la cabeza, pervertidor de menores ¬_¬ 

Duo: Oh déjame ser, además que tiene de malo, además yo solo le llevaría 5 año de ventaja por que si no lo recuerda nosotros tenemos 15 años, no somos tan viejos, y además yo no violo mujeres como tu, eso si es estar depravado y mal de la cabeza

Heero: No metas lo mío que es algo muy diferente, y si es mucha diferencio, es una niña de 10 años y de los 10 a los 15 es mucha diferencia aunque solo sean pocos años, por que a los 10 años una mujer todavía no esta desarrollada todavía y es muy pequeña para tener relaciones sexuales en cambio a los 15 año ya están mas desarrolladas para eso, aprovechado ( ay se mordió la lengua) corrompedor de menores 

Duo: Ay ya no me quieras dar a mí lecciones de sexualidad que bien que se y además mientras sea mujer y no este bebe si se puede como de que no, además ellas son mas puras e inocentes *_*

Heero: Y por eso tu le quitas lo puras e inocentes ¬_¬ 

Duo: Uy ya déjame, además por que armas tanto escándalo, ni que lo hubiera echo de adeveras solo fue un sueño

Heero: Si pero si lo soñaste eso quiere decir que tienes deseos de hacerlo además tu me lo acabas de decir

Duo: Y si así fuera que es muy mi problema si lo hago con una niña además ni te vas a enterar si lo hago o no y no me quieras dar clases de moral que tu eres el menos indicado violador y golpeador de mujeres ¬_¬

Heero: Pues para ese caso tu también serias violador por que son niñas y no saben lo que hacen y tu las engatusas para que lo hagan así que es la misma, engatusador y pervertidor de niñas ¬_¬

Duo: No es cierto tu eres el violador XP

Heero: Pervertidor de niñas X(

Duo: Golpeador de mujeres XP

Heero: Corrompedor de niñas puras e inocentes X(

Duo: Estúpido XP

Heero: Imbesil X(

Duo: Idiota XP

Heero: Mamarracho X(

Duo: Feo y tonto XP

Heero: Piltrafa humana X(

Duo: Rata de dos patas XP

Heero: Escoria de la vida X(

Duo: Peste humana XP

Heero: insecto rastrero X(

Duo: Basura XP

Heero: Sanguijuela ponzoñosa X(

Duo: Maldito animal del demonio XP

Heero: Joto y mariposón vuela Duo vuela X(

Duo: O_ó y eso a que vino?

Heero: No se solo se me antojo decir eso y ya vasta de tonterías y vete a alistar para irnos a buscar a Relena 

Duo: Y yo por que? ve tu solo que yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

Heero: Yo te ayude con tu Gundam, ahora tu me ayudas con Relena

Duo: Pero yo no te pedí tu ayuda, además para que quieres a esa? si no sirve de nada

Heero: A mí si me sirve y para mucho

Duo: A si se me olvidaba que te sirve para que la violes y para calmar tus instinto salvajes

Heero: Ash como eres estúpido, pero ya alístate que no quiero que pase mas tiempo

Duo: Si se nota que estas desesperado por ella, por que no mejor te agarras a otra de por ahí

Heero: No yo nada mas la quiero a ella

Duo: Oseace que esta enamorado de ella

Heero: O///O

Heero se voltea para que Duo no lo vea sonrojado

Heero: Que te importa

Duo: Si estas enamorado de ella, eale mi Heero

Heero: Eso no es cierto yo no estoy enamorado

Duo: Heero esta enamorado, Heero esta enamorado

Heero: ¬///¬ cállate

Duo: Heero esta enamorado, Heero esta enamorado y sonrojado

Heero: Que te calles

Heero vuelve a golpear en el rostro a Duo

Duo: Ay mi hermosa carita, me vas a dejar desfigurado de tanto golpe y luego voy a espantar a las lindas niñas, eres muy brusco y enojon X(

Heero: Tu solo te buscas que te golpee, mejor ya alistate para irnos, te esperare en la sala

Heero sale de la habitación de Duo dejándolo solo, un rato mas tarde Duo llega donde esta Heero

Duo: Ya estoy listo

Heero: Entonces vamonos

Y los dos chicos parten al reino de Zanck en sus respectivos Gundam, cuando llegan ahí, llegan a la mansión de Relena aterrizando en el jardín, ya cuando bajan de los Gundam van hacia a la mansión y tocan a la puerta y una sirvienta les abre

Sirvienta: Si que desean?

Heero: Se encuentra Relena?

Sirvienta: Si señor

Heero: Podría verla

Sirvienta: Si pacen a la sala

Ya que pasan a la sala

Sirvienta: Iré a llamar a la señorita Relena ¿como me dijo que se llamaba?

Heero: Yo nunca le dije como me llamo

Sirvienta: Si señor lo se pero esa es una forma de preguntarle su nombre

Heero: Mi nombre es Heero Yuy pero no le diga a Relena quien soy

Sirvienta: Y eso por que señor?

Heero: Por que le quiero dar una sorpresa

Sirvienta: A bueno

La sirvienta se va

Duo: Le dijiste eso por que si Relena sabe que eres tu no te querrá ver verdad?

Heero: Si

Un rato después Relena llega acompañada de su hermano Mileardo, Relena al ver a Heero y Duo se queda congelada y muy sorprendida y solo atina a decir 

Relena: Heero (¬_¬ como siempre)

Heero: Hola Relena, no esperabas verme ¿verdad?

Relena no contesta a esto por que aun esta sorprendida y a la vez con algo de miedo 

Mileardo: Hola Heero y Duo

Duo: Hola ^_^

Mileardo: Y esa sorpresa, ¿que los ah traído hasta aquí? por que no es muy común que vengan aquí

Heero: Solo venimos a visitar a Relena

Heero solo se le queda viendo a Relena

Duo: Si vinimos de visita, oigan que bonita es su casa

Mileardo: Ah gracias, ¿no gustan algo, un refresco, un café o un te? 

Duo: Yo quiero un refresco

Mileardo: Y tu Heero que deseas?

Heero: Nada por el momento

Mileardo: Relena que te pasa? ¿por que estas así? tienes rato sin decir ni una sola palabra

Relena por fin reacciona 

Relena: No, no me pasa nada

Ya que le traen su refresco a Duo todos se sientan  en la sala a conversar muy "amigablemente"

Heero: Y Relena por que decidiste venirte al reino de Zanck?

Relena: Pues solo vine a quedarme una temporada de vacaciones y también me vine por una serie de incidentes muy desagradables que tuve con cierta gentecita que no vale la pena hablar de ella por que de solo recordarla me siento mal (aviéntale un pedradon no te agüitas)

Heero: Y como que tipo de incidentes desagradables te sucedieron?

Relena: Pues eso es algo que no me gustaría recordar además son cosas que a uno no le pasan con frecuencia tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

Heero: Si claro

Relena: Además a ese tipo de gente que solo se quiere aprovechar de ti es mejor ignorarla y sacarle la vuelta

Heero: Pero no se te hace que es mejor enfrentar a ese gente y no huir como una cobarde

Relena: No por que esa gente a veces puede ser muy peligrosa, ¿por que arriesgar tu vida en vano?

Heero: Pues eso me suena a cobardía

Relena: Pues tómalo como quieras pero esa es mi manera de hacer las cosas, siempre huiré de lo   que me da miedo y sienta que es un peligro para mi, además para que seguirle viendo la cara a gente desagradable sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo

Heero: Pues si esa es tu manera de hacer las cosas entonces siempre vas a esta huyendo como una cobarde

Relena: No, por que yo no le tengo miedo a cualquier cosa

Heero: Pues si tienes razón si esa gente es así de peligrosa tienes toda la razón en tenerle miedo, ¿pero no tienes miedo que esa gente tome represarías por haber huido de ella?, ¿no temes que esa gente te siga y te castigue por haber escapado de ella?

Relena: Si tengo mucho miedo, pero ni modo que lo voy hacer las cosas ya están echas  no puedo regresar el tiempo, además que no me arrepiento lo volvería a hacer si tuviera renuevo esa oportunidad

Heero: Pues tu eres la que se va atener a las consecuencias, yo que tu jamás hubiera hecho eso

Mileardo: De que están hablando? tu nuca me dijiste nada de eso Relena

Relena: No es nada real hermano lo que pasa es que estamos hablando de una película que vimos Heero y yo antes de que me viniera para acá

Mileardo: Ah bueno 

Duo: Y quien era esa persona Relena? ^_^

Relena: Pues una gente muy mala, aprovechada y loca

Duo: Si ya se ya lo dijiste, ¿pero como se llama?

Relena: Eh su nombre es lo de menos

Heero: Y como que tanto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte aquí?

Relena: Por el momento no estoy segura pero planeo que sea una larga temporada

Mileardo: Ojala y que si por que quiero pasar tiempo contigo por que a decir verdad casi no hemos convivido mucho

Duo: Oye Relena y no tienes novio?

Relena: No

Duo: Y algún enamorado por ahí?

Relena: Lo dudo mucho

Al decir esto Relena y Heero se quedan viendo a los ojos muy serios

Duo: (Pensando) esto se esta poniendo bueno (Diciendo a Relena)  Y no tienes pensado tener hijos?

Relena: O_O A que viene esa pregunta?

Duo: No a nada, solo es curiosidad

Heero: ¬_¬ (Pensando) Lo esta haciendo de adrede el muy tonto, pero ya me las pagara

Relena: No lo tengo pensado, aun soy muy joven para eso además de que NADIE me ama

Duo: Y por que resaltas el nadie?

Relena: No lo resalte de adrede, me salió sin querer, bueno conpermiso iré al tocador ahora vuelvo

Relena se para y se va caminando

Heero: Yo voy al baño a horita vengo

Heero se para y va tras Relena, ya que la alcanza la sujeta del brazo para detenerla

Relena: Suéltame, no me toques

Heero: Te crees muy segura aquí por que esta tu hermanito, pero créeme que el no es un obstáculo para mi

Relena: Ya déjame en paz, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?, además que pretendes al venir hasta acá con ese plan de dique amigos, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo somos  

Heero: Yo vine hasta acá por ti y no me voy a ir de este lugar hasta llevarte conmigo, tu eres mía que no lo entiendes, nunca podrás escapar de mi por mas que lo intentes, además de que has sido una niña muy mala, te dije que me esperaras en casa y lo primero que hiciste fue largarte cuando no estaba, te dije que me obedecieras, ahora tendré que castigarte para que aprendas a no desobedecerme

Relena: No aléjate de mi

Heero: No lo are

Heero voltea a Relena y la pega contra la pared, el se pone tras ella pegando mucho su cuerpo contra el de ella, después pone una pierna entre las de ella tocando su parte femenina con su pierna, con una mano la sujeta de la muñeca pegándola contra la pared, coloca su rostro al lado del de ella  le dice al oído

Heero: Con que yo soy muy desagradable para ti eh? pues eso ya lo veremos

Con la mano que le queda libre toca la pierna de Relena por debajo de la falda y poco a poco va subiendo, mientras que con su boca besa y lame la majilla de Relena

Relena: No Heero otra vez no

Heero: Después de haberlo hecho ya varias veces, ¿todavía tienes problemas con esto?

Relena: Si por que ninguna de esas veces lo eh hecho por mi gusto

Heero: Eso no importa, lo aras de todas formas aunque no quieras

Heero sigue con lo que estaba subiendo lentamente por su pierna, en ese momento alguien llega

Noin: Que esta pasando aquí?

Heero al escucharla se separa de Relena  esta se voltea para ver a Noin

Heero: Nada, solo estábamos jugando a policías y ladrones, Relena era la ladrona y yo el policía y la estaba arrestando

Noin: Eso parecía mas otra cosa, ¿es cierto eso señorita Relena?

Relena: (Pensando) ¿Que hago? si le digo la verdad de seguro se van a pelear y no quiero eso por que alguien podría salir muy mal herido (Diciendo a Noin) Si es cierto

Noin: Bueno cambiando de tema ¿donde se encuentra Mileardo?

Relena: En la sala con Duo

Noin: Iré con el por que tengo algo importante que decirle

Relena: Esta bien

Heero: Noin le dices a Duo y Mileardo que no nos esperen dentro de un rato por que vamos a salir a pasear  Relena y yo

Noin: Esta bien

Noin se va

Relena: Estas loco yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo

Heero: Si vas a venir, vamos

Heero la agarra de la mano y la jala casi arrastrándola para llevársela, ya que salen de la mansión suben a un jeep que se encantaba ahí afuera (O_ó ¿de donde lo saco y a que horas?) Heero arranca con rumbo al bosque, ya que llegan ahí Heero agarra unas sogas que traía en el Jeep (O_ó ¿de donde las saco y a que horas? yo creo que ahora le vamos a llamar Heero el mago aparece cosas de la nada) Después baja a la fuerza a Relena del Jeep por que ella no quería bajar

Heero: No creas que ya se me ah olvidado tu castigo

Relena: Que me vas a hacer?

Heero: Ya lo veras, te voy a soltar un rato no intentes irte en el Jeep por que yo traigo las llave de el  tampoco intentes correr que te seria inútil por que te alcanzaría fácilmente solo empeorarías la cosas 

Heero suelta a Relena, busca un árbol, se acerca a el y amarra de una rama del árbol la soga de un extremo y del otro lado del árbol amarra de otra rama la otra soga de la misma manera que la vez anterior ya hecho esto agarra a Relena por la fuerza

Relena: No suéltame Heero

Heero agarra una de las sogas por extremo que quedo colgando y con ella amarra a Relena por la muñeca, ella por su parte trata de evitar esto pero no tiene éxito, Heero agarra la otra soga y hace lo mismo que la vez anterior dejando así a Relena amarrada al árbol de las muñecas de las manos

Relena: Heero por favor suéltame

Heero: No, tienes que aprender a obedecerme

Heero se acerca a ella y la besa introduciendo su lengua al interior de la boca de ella, dura haciendo esto unos segundos hasta que se le acaba el aire separa su boca de la de ella, después comienza a desabrocharle la blusa descubriendo su pecho el cual se encuentra solo cubierto por su sostén, Heero no duda mucho y le quita el sostén dejando descubiertos sus hermosos y bien formados senos, después le sigue con su falda, se la desabrocha y se la quita para después quitarle la ultima prenda de su ropa interior que le quedaba, Heero solo la observa uno minutos para después acercarse a ella y tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo

Relena: Heero no sigas por favor (que no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea Heero por favor ¬_¬)

Heero: No, esta vez no voy a seguir como siempre por que esto es un castigo no un regalo

Relena: Heero que ganas con esto? 

Heero: Que me obedezcas como ya te lo dije y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir sin que yo te lo diga antes

Después de decir esto le da una bofetada

Heero: Me oíste

Heero la sujeta por el mentón con fuerza haciendo que lo vea de frente

Heero: no me vuelvas a provocar, que a la próxima no se como valla a responder 

Relena comienza a llorar por el trato tan feo que le esta dando

Heero: Tu castigo será quedarte ahí amarrada y parada haber que tanto aguantas

Relena continua llorando

Heero: Pero deja de llorar que esto tu sola te lo buscaste

Heero se  retira un poco y se sienta en el piso recargado en un tronco observando a Relena. 4 horas después

Relena: Por favor suéltame Heero que ya no puedo mas

Heero: Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente para ti

Heero se acerca a Relena y la desata, Heero la carga en brazos por que ella no se puede sostener en pie por el cansancio, después la acuesta en el piso sobre una manta que tendió (O_ó de donde saco la manta? no yo creo que si es mago aparece cosas) el se sienta a su lado  y coloca la cabeza de ella en sus piernas

Heero: Ahora descansa un poco que tenemos que regresar a tu casa

Heero acaricia la cabeza de Relena y esta se queda dormida en su regazo. Una hora mas tarde

Heero: Ya despierta Relena, nos tenemos que ir ya paso bastante tiempo

Relena se levanta todavía cansada, Heero la ayuda a pararse y vestirse ya que están listos suben al Jeep y se van de regreso a la casa de Relena, ya que llegan, Mileardo, Noin  Duo los esperaban

Mileardo: Donde andaban que se tardaron tanto?

Heero: Les mande decir con Noin que iríamos de paseo

Mileardo: Si pero tardaron mucho

Heero: Es que se nos paso el tiempo sin darnos cuenta caminando por el bosque

Relena: Yo los dejo, me voy a ir a descansar a mi habitación

Mileardo: Y eso por que? si todavía no es la hora de dormir

Relena: Es que me canse mucho paseado por el bosque

Mileardo: A bueno entonces ve y descansa

Relena se va a su habitación

Mileardo: Parece que Relena disfruta mucho de tu compañía Heero, por que como para que se le allá pasado así el tiempo sin darse cuenta es por que le agradas

Heero: Tu lo crees?

Mileardo: No lo creo estoy seguro de eso

Heero: Si tu lo dices

Mileardo: En vista de esto, por que no se quedan los dos un tiempo aquí con nosotros para que le hagan compañía a Relena  no se sienta sola, ¿que opinan de esto?

Heero: Me parece muy buena idea ¿verdad Duo?

Duo: No digo si claro

Mileardo: Bueno le diré a una sirvienta que les muestre sus habitaciones

Mileardo le llama a una sirvienta

Mileardo: Desde ahora ellos serán nuestros huéspedes, muéstrale sus habitaciones

Sirvienta: Si señor Mileardo

La sirvienta lleva a Heero y Duo a sus habitaciones, ya que están solos

Duo: Ahora si dime ¿que le hiciste a Relena? ¿por que llego así?

Heero: Ella recibió su castigo por desobedecerme

Duo: Y que le hiciste?

Heero: Que te importa

Duo: Anda dímelo, no seas así que me muero de la curiosidad

Heero: Pues muérete mejor para mi por que no te voy a decir nada

Duo: Anda, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo

Heero: Ash esta bien, la amarre a un árbol  y la deje ahí parada 4 horas

Duo: o_o apoco le hiciste eso?

Heero: Si que tiene de sorprendente

Duo: Ay es que no creí que fueras tan malo así con para hacerle eso a la persona que amas

Heero: Ya te dije que no la amo

Duo: Eso es lo que tu dice, pero a mí no me engañas, tu la amas aunque lo niegues

Heero: Ya cállate y vete que quiero estar solo

Duo: Quieres estar solo para pensar en la canallada que le hiciste a Relena, ya hasta me dio lastima, créeme que no quisiera estar e su lugar

Heero: Pues ni aunque quisieras lo estarías y ya vete pues

Duo: Si esta bien

Ya en la noche, Relena aun se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo, Heero sin que se de nunca nadie entra a la habitación de Relena y la ve que esta dormida, el se acerca a ella y le toca sus piernas y sube rápidamente sus manos por las piernas las piernas de Relena siguiendo por sus caderas y cintura, Relena se encontraba acostada de lado y Heero se acuesta tras ella también de lado, abrazándola por la cintura

Heero: Hola mi bella durmiente

Relena al escuchar esa voz tan conocida despierta rápidamente

Heero: Todavía sigues cansada?

Relena: Todavía lo preguntas?  ¿y ahora a que vienes a seguirme torturando?

Heero: No eso ya paso y no volverá a pasar mientras tu no lo provoques y solo eh venido a estar contigo, pero contéstame ¿aun sigues muy cansada?

Relena: No, ya casi no

Heero: Me alegra oír eso

Heero la suelta de la cintura  se pone sobre ella

Relena: Pero si adolorida de las muñecas

Heero: Pobrecita, pero yo te voy a curar

Heero agarra sus manos y le besa las muñecas donde le quedaron marcadas las sogas

Heero: No te preocupes eso pasara pronto 

Heero comienza a besar el cuello de Relena

Relena: Ay no ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo, ¿por esta vez no lo puedes dejar para después? 

Heero: Bueno esta bien, para que veas que no soy tan malo lo pospondré para mañana por que has tenido un día muy pesado, ahora solo dormiremos

Heero se vuelve a acostar a un lado de Relena

Heero: Ah se me olvidaba, Duo y yo nos quedaremos una temporada aquí por que tu hermano nos invito a quedarnos y nosotros aceptamos

Relena: Que?

Continuara...

____________________________________________________

Bueno quería pedir unas disculpas por las tardanza de este capitulo pero es que tuve algunos problemas con la compu y no podía escribir ¬_¬ maldita compu, y también quería agradecer mucho a todos aquellos que me hayan dejado review  y también a aquellos que lean mi fic y les guste. Bueno también ya se que Heero y los demás están fuera del personaje y que no son como realmente serian pero si los pusiera como son realmente el fic no tendría chiste, por que Heero nunca haría lo que hace etc. y en el próximo capitulo veremos un poco mas los sentimientos de Heero hacia Relena ya lo va a confesar pero nomás para el mismo. Como que me gusta poner a los personajes algo depravados ¿no? pero que le puedo hacer así me gustan, además a Duo se le tenia que pegar algo de su querido amiguito, ellos están sacando a la luz todos sus deseos reprimidos ñ_ñ jejejejeje y eso de que a Duo le gustan las niñas lo saque por que me acorde de Miroku de Inuyasha y se me antojo ponerle eso a Duo. Bueno eso era todo por este capitulo me despido, los deja su amiga Ai-chan -_o tengo sueño apenas si veo es que ya son las 5:30 pasumecha pulgoso ya me tengo que dormir si mi mama me cacha me mata, bueno bye 


	4. 04

Obsesión 

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 04 

Relena: ¿Qué?

Heero: Así como lo oyes

Relena: Ay no puede ser

Heero: ¿Por qué te lamentas?, de todas formas si me voy de este lugar tu te irás conmigo, es mas velo como una oportunidad que te doy para que estés mas tiempo con tu hermanito

Relena: ¿Por qué me haces esto?, si yo lo único que te hice fue amarte, ¿acaso esto me merezco por amarte?

Heero: ¿De que te quejas?, estoy contigo ¿no?, ¿qué no era eso lo que querías?

Relena: Si pero no de esta forma, yo quería hacer esto a su tiempo y cuando estuviera lista, no a la fuerza como lo hiciste, además, tu no me amas.

Heero: Pero tu tampoco, así que estamos a mano

Relena: ¿Por qué dices que no te amo?

Heero: No me amas por que si lo hicieras, estuvieras feliz de estar conmigo fuera como fuera.

Relena: No confundas las cosas que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es amor, el amor no es solo estar con la persona que quieres físicamente, es compartir ese sentimiento con esa otra persona, es el llenarte de felicidad tan solo con verla, o estar con ella, así nada mas sin tener que a fuerzas hacer el amor, es no lastimarla hacerla feliz a toda costa y evitarle el sufrimiento, es dar todo por ella, hasta tu propia vida si es necesario.

Relena se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Heero, el cual está sentado en la cama.

Relena: ¿Por qué crees que no le eh dicho todo lo que me has hecho a mi hermano?, por que perfectamente se que si lo hago el trataría de matarte y yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado y menos tu, ¿y sabes por que?... por que te amo, y me moriría de la tristeza si te pasara algo a pesar de lo que me has hecho, yo te amo como nunca eh amado a nadie, ¿pero como vas a saberlo?, si tu no quieres a nadie, no me amas y no sabrías nunca lo que es el amor, por que tu no sientes, no tienes sentimientos, lo único que sabes hacer es matar y hacer sufrir a los demás, eres un egoísta que solo piensas en ti, no te importa pisotear los sentimientos de los demás con tal de lograr lo que quieres, como lo haces conmigo, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta que me lastimas?

Heero: ¿Sabes que?, mejor ya me voy que estas insoportable

Heero se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta, pero cuando la va a abrir para salir, Relena lo agarra del brazo.

Relena: Heero por favor date cuenta de lo que me estas haciendo

Heero: Suéltame...

Heero la empuja hacia atrás para que lo suelte haciendo que caiga al suelo, luego abre la puerta y sale de ahí para regresar a su habitación. Relena ante esto comienza a llorar desconsoladamente aun en el suelo. Heero entra a su habitación y se sienta en la cama.

Heero: Te equivocas Relena, tu eres la que no me ama, solo dices eso para que te deje y te puedas alejar de mi, pero yo no te lo permitiré, tu eres la que no se da cuenta de que yo te amo, esta es mi forma de amarte y si te lastimo no es por que me agrade, a mi me duele mas que a ti, pero si no lo hago, tu no me harías caso y te alejarías de mi, por que yo se que no me quieres y prefiero que me tengas miedo o hasta que me odies, a que te alejes de mi, yo no puedo estar sin ti, ¿qué no me entiendes?, pero como sea tu vas a estar conmigo siempre.

Heero cubre su rostro con sus manos recargando los codos en sus piernas.

Heero: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!!!...  YA NO SE QUE HACER CON ESTE MALDITO SENTIMIENTO, ODIO EL DIA EN QUE TE CRUZASTE EN MI CAMINO RELENA... a mi nunca me había pasado esto, quisiera poderte odiar, pero ya no puedo... ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!

En ese momento, Duo entra a la habitación de Heero.

Duo: ¿Pero que tienes que estas gritando?

Heero no voltea a ver a Duo y le da la espalda.

Heero: No me molestes, que ahora si no estoy para tus tonterías.

Duo: Algo paso entre Relena y tu ¿verdad?, por que acabo de pasar por su habitación y la escuche llorando, ¿ahora que le hiciste Heero?

Heero: ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?... VETE DE AQUÍ, ALEJATE DE MI NO TE QUIERO VER, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO QUIERO VER A NADIE... ¿QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL PARA TI ENTENDER ESO? MALDITA SEA LARGATE...

Duo: Ay está bien, me voy a ir pero solo por que me lo pides de una manera tan amable

Heero: Ya vete de una vez

Duo: Pero déjame decirte algo, cuando alguien tiene problemas de amor es mas difícil de sobrellevar cuando estas solo

Heero: Yo no te necesito, no necesito a nadie... déjame solo.

Duo: Esta bien, como tu quieras

Duo se va de la habitación dejando solo a Heero.

Heero: Pero esto es demasiado, ya no puedo seguir así... pero es que no lo puedo evitar, ya no puedo matarla, no podría hacerlo... soy un tonto, la hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora ya la quiero demasiado como para dejarla ir... ella es mía y siempre lo será, sea como sea, aunque ella no me quiera siempre estará conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Duo va caminando por el pasillo y entra a la habitación de Heero

Duo: ^_^ Buenos días Heero, ¿eh? o_ó ¿y Heero donde esta?

Duo sale al pasillo y ve a una sirvienta

Duo: ¿Oye no viste a donde se fue Heero?

Sirvienta: El joven salió hace rato de la casa

Duo: Qué raro, ¿a dónde habrá ido solo? Quien sabe mejor yo me voy a ir a desayunar

Duo camina hasta el comedor donde se encuentran sentados en el Mileardo y Relena 

Duo: Buenos días Relena y Mileardo ^_^

Mileardo: Buenos días Duo, ¿y donde esta Heero?

Duo: No se, dice la sirvienta que hace rato salió de la casa y sabrá dios donde se habrá metido, ya ven que el es algo raro y quien sabe que le pasa por la cabeza , inventa unas cosas ¿verdad Relena?

Relena: ¿Eh? pues no se ^_^U ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Duo: Nomás de pura onda mía

Mileardo: Pero siéntate Duo para que desayunes con nosotros

Duo: Claro a eso vengo

En ese momento llega Heero

Duo: Hola Heero ^_^ ¿dónde andabas?

Heero: Por ahí, dando un paseo

Duo: Ah ¿y ya desayunaste?

Heero: No

Duo: Pues siéntate para que lo hagas

Heero le hace caso y se sienta pero a un lado de Relena

Heero: Buenos días Relena

Relena: Ni tan buenos

Duo: Uuuuuuuyyy

Heero: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Relena: Por que anoche tuve un problema muy desagradable con cierta personita que ya me desagrado bastante y que no deja de molestarme y quisiera que me dejara en paz

Duo: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyy

Heero: Pero no crees que esa personita no te deja en paz por que te quiere

Relena: No, por que si me quisiera no me tratara mal, ni me obligara a hacer cosas que yo no quiero

Duo: Toma chango tu banana

Heero: ¬_¬ Tu cállate

Duo: Yo no hable, fue el viento ^_^U

Heero: ¬_¬

Duo: ñ_ñ

Heero: Bueno Relena creo que tienes razón, de seguro que el no te quiere solo ah de jugar contigo

Duo: A la madre

Heero: ¬_¬

Duo: ¿Qué?, yo solo iba a recitar un poema dedicado a la mamá

Relena: ¿Qué?, ¿con que todo esto es un juego?

Mileardo: Esperen un momento, ¿de quien están hablando?

Relena: De nadie hermano

Mileardo: Pero si ustedes están hablando de alguien que te esta molestando, dime quien es para ponerlo en su lugar

Relena: No hermano solo estamos hablando de un sueño que tuve anoche por el que no pude dormir bien

Mileardo: Ah bueno, yo creí que era de adeveras

Relena: Claro que no hermano

En ese momento llega una sirvienta

Sirvienta: Señor Mileardo le hablan por teléfono

Mileardo: Bueno, yo me retiro

Mileardo se pone de pie y se va, Relena también se pone de pie y se dispone a irse cuando...

Heero: ¿a dónde vas?

Relena: A donde sea, donde no te este viendo

Heero: Ah con que no me quieres ver, ahora te aguantas y te quedas aquí conmigo y no te me vas a despegar

Relena no le hace caso y comienza a caminar para irse, pero Heero la agarra jalándola del brazo, haciendo que quede pegada a el

Heero: Te eh dicho que tu no te vas, ya deberías de haber aprendido a obedecerme

Relena: Suéltame, que no soy tu juguete para que juegues conmigo

Heero: Cálmate que no es para tanto

Relena: Ah ¿se te hace poco el jugar conmigo?

Heero le acaricia la mejilla

Heero: Claro que no, tu en verdad me gustas

Duo: v_v Zzzzzz

Relena: ¿Solo te gusto?, ¿no sientes nada por mi?

Heero: Pues no, ¿qué voy a sentir por ti?

Relena: Pues entonces no me toques

Relena le avienta la mano para que no la siga tocando y lo empuja alejándolo de ella

Heero: ¿Me estas provocando o que te pasa?, ¿qué ya no te acuerdas de lo que soy capaz?

Relena: Si me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que eres capaz pero ya no puedo soportar la manera en la que me tratas

Heero: ¿Qué manera?, ¿es acaso esta?

Heero la abraza muy fuerte y la besa salvajemente, unos segundos después Heero separa su boca de la de ella para respirar

Heero: Bueno creo que a veces si juego un poco contigo, eres mi diversión y mi placer

Relena: Eres un maldito, suéltame

Relena trata de zafarse de su abrazo pero no puede 

Heero: Que débil eres

Relena: Que me sueltes

Relena en un intento de soltarse lo golpea dándole una cachetada en la mejilla

Duo: Upss creo que no debió de haber hecho eso (Que no estaba dormido? o_ó)

Heero: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?

Heero empuja bruscamente hacia atrás a Relena haciéndola caer al suelo

Heero: Todavía no aprendes la lección, eres una tonta, pero yo te enseñare a respetarme

Heero se acerca a Relena y esta apunto de golpearla pero en ese momento Duo le detiene la mano para que no la golpee

Duo: Hazme un favor Heero, no golpees a mujeres enfrente de mi que no soporto ver eso

Heero no dice nada y solo jala la mano para soltarse del agarre de Duo para después irse del lugar. Duo se arrodilla a un lado de Relena y le dice...

Duo: ¿Estas bien Relena?

Pero de pronto Relena abraza a Duo y comienza a llorar

Duo: Relena no llores por favor

Relena: Gracias Duo por ayudarme, me dio mucho miedo

Duo: ¿Pero para que haces eso?, bien sabes como es ¿para que lo provocas?

Relena: Es que en ese momento no lo pensé muy bien solo lo golpie

Duo: Lo que deberías hacer mejor es hacerle caso, yo no le veo el caso que le reclames, el es así y no va a cambiar

Relena: ¿Pero por que es así?

Duo: No lo se es muy raro

Relena: No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me trata así?, si yo no le e hecho nada malo

Duo: Pues quien sabe, apenas el, a mi no me dice nada de sus sentimientos, además a ti que te cuesta hacerle caso, tu lo quieres ¿no?

Relena: Si lo quiero pero por lo mismo no soporto que me trate así, el solo me utiliza para satisfacer su deseo y eso me duele, saber que solo para eso me quiere

Duo: Pues si pero al provocarlo de esa manera solo te haces las cosas mas difíciles, solo vas a provocar que te golpee y el no te va a dejar ir nunca, el te va a seguir a donde quiera que vallas por que esta obsesionado contigo, así que mejor evítate mas problemas y hazle caso

Relena: Pues que me queda

Heero va caminando por el pasillo bastante enojado, llega hasta donde esta su habitación y entra en ella

Heero: Maldición soy un tonto, ¿por qué le digo todo eso si no es cierto?, pero es que me da una rabia cuando no me hace caso y solo busco herirla , pero ni modo ella se lo busca para que me hace enfadar, se que parece que no la quiero por la manera en la que la trato pero no puedo dejar que ella se entere de que la amo mas que a mi vida por que ella se aprovecharía de eso para convencerme y en un momento de debilidad ella podría escapar o engañarme, y yo no puedo permitir eso, no me puedo permitir ser débil, tengo que ser fuerte a como de lugar, o si no la puedo perder y no dejare que eso pace jamás.

Un rato después Heero baja buscando a Relena y la encuentra en la sala platicando con Duo muy amigablemente

Duo: Nombre y vieras que bueno te sale el pastel si lo haces como te dije

Relena: A pues por que no mejor vamos a la cocina y me enseñas de una vez a hacerlo

Duo: Claro, vamos ^_^

Heero: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Duo: Pues platicando ¿qué no vez?

Heero: ¿Y de que tienen que estar hablando ustedes dos?

Duo: De cosas que no te importan

Heero: ¬_¬

Duo: ¿Qué acaso te molesta?

Heero: Si

Duo: Ahora resulta que ni puedo platicar con ella

Heero: No

Duo: Ni que fuera tu prisionera

Heero: Si

Duo: Tu si que estas mal muchachito

Heero: No

Duo: Por que no mejor te vas con un siquiatra haber que te receta para calmarte un poquito tan siquiera

Heero: No necesito calmarme nada

¿?: Hola buenas tardes

Los tres voltean hacia el lado de donde vino esa voz para ver de quien se trata

Relena: Hola prima

Relena se levanta para ir a saludar a su prima

Relena: Mira prima te presento a Duo el es un amigo mío

Heero: ¿Qué?, ¿ya hasta son amigos?

Relena:¬_¬ Si, mira Duo ella es Marimeya mi prima

Duo: Oooooohh *_* es una linda niña

Marimeya: Gracias, mucho gusto en conocerte

Duo: El gusto es mío *_* ¿y cuantos años tienes?

Marimeya: Tengo 10 años

Duo: Oooooooohh es una linda niña y de 10 años *¬*

Heero: ¬_¬ Creo que a este depravado ya le gusto esa niña

De pronto Duo se arrodilla, le agarra la mano y se la besa

Marimeya: o.o

Relena: ¿Y eso por que tan caballeroso?

Duo: Es que a una linda niña como lo es ella ay que tratarla bien

Relena: Ah ¿y eso por que?

Duo: Pues que no la vez

Relena: No entiendo o_ó

Marimeya: ¿Y quien es el?

Marimeya apunta a Heero

Relena: Ah ¬_¬ el se llama Heero 

Marimeya: ¿Y el que es tuyo?

Duo: Es su amiguito en turno

Heero al oír eso le da un golpe en la cabeza

Heero: cállate

Duo: ooooo ¿por qué me pegas? 

Marimeya: ¿Cómo que tu amiguito en turno? No entiendo

Relena: ^_^U no le hagas caso, el también es mi amigo

Marimeya: ¿Y hace mucho que se conocieron?

Duo: Pues a Heero ya tiene rato que lo conoce

Relena: ¬_¬ para mi desgracia

Marimeya: ¿Qué?

Relena: No, nada ^_^U

Duo: Y pues a mí tiene casi lo mismo que Heero

Marimeya: Ah

Duo: Oye linda ¿y tu no quieres conocerme mas a fondo?

Relena: o_ó

Marimeya: Si claro

Heero se acerca a Relena y la agarra de la mano

Heero: Ven vamonos

Relena: Espera tengo que atender a mi prima

Heero: Déjala con Duo el la atenderá muy bien créemelo

Relena: ¿Y eso por que?

Heero: Es que a Duo le gustan las niñas de 10 años

Relena: ¿Qué? ¿cómo que le gustan?

Heero: Si le gustan de pareja

Relena: O_O ¿Qué? No te creo

Heero: Si es verdad, el me lo dijo

Relena: No lo puedo creer, ¿qué acaso todos los pilotos gundam son unos degenerados?

Heero: No me digas degenerado

Relena: ¿Y como quieres que te diga?, ¿mi amor?

Heero: Eso estaría mejor

Relena: Eso fue sarcasmo por si no te habías dado cuenta

Heero: Pues no lo veo por que

Relena: Pero de todos modos, sabiendo esto menos los quiero dejar solos

Heero: Ay ya cálmate, no creo que Duo le haga algo malo

Relena: Pues si ya se, el no es como tu ¬_¬ pero de todas formas yo insisto en quedarme con ellos

Heero: Pues no tu te vienes conmigo, quiero estar contigo

Relena: Uy que lata contigo, ¿qué no piensas en otra cosa o que?

Heero: Como que últimamente te has vuelto muy contestona

Relena: Es que con tu trato has provocado que yo me vuelva así

Heero: Bueno pues vamonos

Heero se la lleva jalándola de la mano, ya que llegan a su habitación, entran en ella y Heero sierra la puerta detrás de el, después se acerca al buró, agarra una bolsa que se encontraba ahí y se la da a Relena

Heero: Ten

Relena: ¿Qué es esto?

Heero: Algo que quiero que te pongas

Relena saca lo que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa

Relena: ¿Qué?, tu estas loco si piensas que yo me voy a poner esto

Heero: ¿Por qué no?

Relena: Pues... Pues... por que no o///o

Heero: ¿Por qué no?

Relena: Ay

Heero: Dime

Relena: Es que me da pena v///v 

Heero: Ay por favor a estas alturas todavía te da pena, ni que no te conociera ya de pies a cabeza

Relena: Pero eso es diferente a ponerme esto

Heero: Ni es para tanto, solo es ropa interior

Relena: Pero es que

Heero: Te lo vas a poner y punto

Relena: Ay que malo eres, además ya te eh dicho que yo no quiero hacer esto, por que de seguro después de ponerme esto, vas a hacer lo que ya sabes y no quiero

Heero: otra vez con lo mismo, ya te dije que eso no me importa, tu solo obedéceme

Relena: ¿Y si no te obedezco que?

Heero: Ya sabes Relena, no me estés retando

Relena: Eres un tirano ¬_¬

Heero: Anda ve a ponértelo

A Relena no le queda mas que hacerle caso y entra al baño a cambiarse. Mientras tanto con Duo y Marimeya

Duo: Pero ven siéntate, no te quedes ahí parada

Marimeya le hace caso y se sienta a un lado de el

Duo: ¿No quieres un chocolate?

Duo saca una caja de chocolates (o_ó ¿de donde la saco?)

Marimeya: Ah si gracias

Marimeya agarra un chocolate y se lo come

Duo: *_* Que linda, ah ¿sabes que? Tengo una idea, espérame un momento

Duo sale corriendo y regresa rápidamente con una cámara en las manos

Duo: ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una sesión de fotos?

Marimeya: ¿Qué?, ¿y eso por que?

Duo: Es que tanta lindura no se puede desperdiciar

Marimeya: ^_^U esta bien

Duo: Ah bueno entonces empecemos

Duo comienza a tomarle muchas fotos en distintas posiciones a Marimeya. Mientras tanto regresando con Relena y Heero

Heero: ¿Ya estas lista?

Relena: (Desde a dentro del baño) Si, pero me da pena salir, no me gusta esta ropa

Heero: Sal de ahí

Relena sale muy apenada del baño

Relena: o///o

Heero: Te ves muy bien

Heero se queda observándola mucho tiempo

Relena: ¿Te pasa algo Heero?

Heero de pronto reacciona y se pone de pie, se acerca al buró y de un cajón de el saca una cámara de video

Relena: ¿Y eso?

Heero: Es una cámara de video

Relena: -_-U ya se, lo que yo digo es ¿para que sacas eso?

Heero: Para tomar video, es lógico ¿no? Para eso es

Relena: ¿Y de donde sacaste eso?, ah ya se, por eso saliste de la casa, a comprar la cámara y esta ropa de muy mal gusto por cierto

(ah ya se me había olvidado describirla ^_^U) La ropa consiste en un corselet de encaje algo trasparentoso de color rojo, un calzón muy pequeño también de color rojo, unas medias de color rojo que le llegan un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y están sujetadas por un liguero, unos guantes largos de color rojo y unas zapatillas rojas, y se soltó su pelo rubio y lacio (Para que no se viera tan mamililla con sus trencitas feas esas que usa, y con esa ropita que se puso ya se imaginaran el alusin que se pego Heero, bueno el no lo expreso, pero muy dentro de el esta bien piñado, ya ven que el no expresa nada)

Heero: Si a eso salí

Relena: ¿Y como le hiciste para comprar esta ropa?

Heero: Pues la agarre, la pague y salí de la tienda con ella

Relena: -_-U eso ya lo se, pero a lo que me refiero es ¿cómo elegiste esta ropa?, no creo que sepas de este tipo de ropa ¿o si? O_O

Heero: No, una vendedora me sugirió que comprara eso y pues me imagine como se te vería y ya

Relena: ¿Y como supiste mi talla?

Heero: Tus medidas las se perfectamente, ¿qué te olvidas que conozco tu cuerpo muy bien?

Relena: ¬_¬

Heero: Eso fue lo mas fácil de todo

Relena: Que descaro el tuyo

Heero: Bueno pues, ya vasta de platica y pasemos a otras cosas, mira ahora quiero que tu seas la que tome el control de todo

Relena: ¿Eh? o_ó ¿cómo esta eso?

Heero: Si, tu vas a hacer lo que yo hago siempre contigo

Relena: ¿Pegarte?, ¿eres masoquista? o_ó

Heero: ¬_¬ No, lo que yo siempre hago cuando hacemos el amor

Relena: No entiendo

Heero: Mira tu vas a ser la que empiece con esto, a besarme, etc. Yo me voy a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras, tu vas a hacer lo que yo, la del control, vas a estar arriba de mi y tu vas a guiar todo, me imagino que ya sabes como hacerlo 

Relena: Ah si ya te entiendo, pero me rehusó, me niego rotundamente

Heero: Lo vas a hacer de todas formas

Heero saca un tripie y pone la cama arriba de el apuntando hacia la cama, Heero mira a través de la lente de la cámara para verificar que todo se vea bien

Relena: Espera un momento, ¿para que pones la cámara ahí?

Heero: Para grabar todo lo que ocurra

Relena: A no, esto ya es demasiado, no conforme con obligarme a hacer eso, ahora lo quieres grabar, ahora si no pienso hacerlo, ni aunque me golpees voy a hacer eso por mi voluntad, mátame si quieres pero no voy a hacer nada

Heero: Pues si no lo haces, le puede pasar un accidente muy desagradable a tu hermanito

Relena: ¿Qué?, a el no te atrevas a hacerle daño

Heero: Pues si no quieres que le pase algo has lo que yo te digo

Relena: v_v esta bien, eres una persona muy desagradable ¬_¬

Heero: Primero te me vas a acercar y me vas a decir que quieres hacer el amor conmigo, yo me voy a resistir un poco, entonces tu me empujas sobre la cama, te quitas esta bata que te vas a poner sobre lo que traes puesto para cubrirte

Heero le da la bata a Relena, esta la toma y se la pone

Heero: Y después te pones sobre mi y me empiezas a besar y todo lo demás que ya sabes

Relena: ¿Y para que es toda esta actuación?

Heero: Para mi video, quiero ver como te ves haciendo eso, ya esta aclarado todo, entonces empecemos

Relena: Voy a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo

Heero: ¿No me digas que no te gusto?

Relena: Mmmm

Heero: Eso lo tomare como un si, entonces no entiendo por que vas a hacer un gran esfuerzo

Relena: Es que yo no soy de la clase de mujeres que hacen eso

Heero: Mira, para empezar esto lo hacen todas las mujeres que quieren a un hombre

Relena: Pues si, pero

Heero: Ay bueno, no me tienes que explicar nada, de todos modos que no me interesa y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo

Relena: Bueno, ¿qué a ti solo te interesa tener relaciones sexuales?

Heero: No, a mi solo me interesa estar contigo

Relena: o.o

Heero: Bueno empecemos ya

Heero se acerca a la cámara y aplasta un botón para que la cámara empiece a grabar, Relena sale de la habitación y Heero camina hacia su cama, se para a un lado de ella y se quita la camisa, entonces tocan a la puerta

Heero: ¿Quién es?

Relena: Soy yo, Relena, ¿puedo pasar?

Heero: Pasa, esta abierto

Relena entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella

Heero: ¿Qué quieres?

Relena se acerca a Heero

Relena: Bueno, decirte esto es algo difícil para mi

Heero: ¿Decirme que?

Relena: Quiero hacer el amor contigo

Heero: ¿Qué? Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso

Relena: ¿Por qué no?

Heero: Por que eso no esta bien, además de que a mi no me interesan ese tipo de cosas

Relena: (Pensando) ¬_¬* Ay pero que mentiroso, ni el solo se la cree (diciendo a Heero) No creo eso

Heero: Pues créelo, no lo voy a hacer, así que pierdes tu tiempo

Relena: Eso ya lo veremos

De pronto Relena empuja a Heero y este cae de espaldas en la cama, después de hacer eso se quita la bata que trae puesta mostrando a Heero su cuerpo cubierto solamente por la ropa que ya sabemos que trae, Heero trata de ponerse de pie, pero al verla con ese atuendo se sorprende y solo se queda sentado en la cama viéndola muy sorprendido (esta actuando claro esta, pero que buen actor me resulto ahora) inmediatamente después Relena se pone sobre el, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa introduciendo su lengua en la boca de el, este por su parte le corresponde el beso y la abraza por la cintura, cediendo ante ella, ya cuando separan sus bocas, Relena pone sus manos en el pecho de Heero, lo empuja para que se acueste en la cama, ella se agacha para besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su pecho y sigue hasta su abdomen, ya cuando llega a la parte donde tiene cubierto por su pantalón se levanta un poco y le desabrocha el pantalón, después se pone de pie para poder quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer, ya hecho esto ahora es el turno de ella, primero se quita las zapatillas, sube uno de sus pies a la cama y se quita la media lentamente acariciando su pierna para excitar a Heero y valla que lo estaba consiguiendo, Heero la deseaba cada vez mas, mientras Relena sigue quitándose cada una de las prendas que llevaba puesta de una manera muy sensual, Relena se dio cuenta de cómo Heero la deseaba en esos momentos, lo podía notar en su mirada, ciertamente era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello, ya que termino de despojarse de todas sus prendas, para ese entonces el miembro de Heero ya estaba totalmente erecto, entonces Relena se pone de rodillas en la cama con las piernas alrededor de Heero colocándose arriba de el y comienza a bajar lentamente introduciendo el miembro de Heero en ella, ante esto los dos comienzan a producir sonidos de placer, Relena empieza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás continuamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo toma las manos de Heero guiándolas a sus pechos y este comienza a acariciarlos durante unos momentos para después bajar sus manos acariciando el vientre y cadera de Relena, después de hacer esto un rato, se levanta un poco para besar y lamer los senos de Relena, mientras que ella sigue muy concentrada en lo que esta haciendo, en lo que esta sintiendo, ah decir verdad esta era la primera vez que lo estaba disfrutando, será por que esta vez Heero estaba siendo mas amable con ella, no esta siendo brusco como las veces pasadas, Heero besa el cuello de Relena subiendo poco a poco, besando su barbilla, sus labios, su mejilla, llegando hasta su oído

Heero: (En voz baja) Dime que me amas

Relena dentro se su éxtasis apenas logra escuchar a Heero

Relena: Te amo

Heero: (En voz baja) Mas fuerte

Relena: TE AMO HEERO

Es entonces cuando Heero no aguanta mas y decide tomar el control de la situación abrazando a Relena y dándose la vuelta, colocando a Relena acostada en la cama y el sobre ella, para después seguir el con el ritmo que tenia antes ella, Entonces Relena pone su mano en la nuca de Heero y lo jala hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente en la boca, (¬_¬ la que no quería) de pronto Heero saca su miembro de dentro de ella y se pone de pie, ante esto Relena se le queda viendo extrañada

Heero: Ven

Heero la agarra de la mano y la jala haciéndola que se pare y la lleva hasta el buró levantándola un poco de la cintura y sentándola arriba del buró, entonces el se pone de rodillas en el piso, le abre las piernas y la comienza a besar en la entrepierna y mas allá (No me pregunten donde esta el mas allá ¬_¬ que ya han de saber no se hagan) haciendo que Relena se estremezca de placer, después de hacer esto durante unos momentos, se pone de pie y la vuelve a penetrar pero ahora en esta posición, mientras hace esto Heero observa a Relena y queda muy complacido al ver que Relena lo esta disfrutando tanto como el. Mientras tanto volvamos nuevamente con Duo y Marimeya

Duo: Bueno ya terminamos con la sesión de fotos (Pensando) Jejejeje ya tengo las suficientes fotos como para tapizar mi habitación con ellas

Marimeya: Que bueno por que ya me estaba cansando de posar para las fotos

Duo: ¿Y no quieres un jugo o un refresco o lo que tu quieras?

Marimeya: Un jugo esta bien

Duo: Enseguida vuelvo

Duo sale disparado para la cocina y en menos de un minuto vuelve con el jugo

Duo: Aquí esta tu jugo linda ^_^

Marimeya: Gracias ^_^

Duo: ¿No quieres otro chocolate? 

De pronto Duo saca una caja de chocolates de quien sabe donde

Marimeya: Si claro ^_ ^

Marimeya agarra otro chocolate y se lo come

Duo: Oye linda, ¿sabes montar a caballo?

Marimeya: Si mi papá me enseño desde chiquita

Duo: Pero si todavía estas chiquita ^_^U

Marimeya: Bueno desde mas chiquita

Duo: Pues entonces, ¿no quieres dar un paseo a caballo por el bosque?

Marimeya: Si eso me gustaría mucho, pero primero le tengo que pedir permiso a mi prima

Duo: Si quieres yo lo hago por ti para que no te canses subiendo las escaleras

Marimeya: Esta bien

Duo sube las escaleras y va hasta la habitación de Relena y entra en ella

Duo: ¿Uh? No esta, ¿dónde andará?, ah ya se

Entonces sale de la habitación de Relena y va hasta la de Heero entrando en ella sin tocar antes, encontrándose con Heero y Relena acostados en la cama descansando (Ya terminaron de hacer sus cosas) 

Duo: Oye Relena, ¿dejas ir a Marimeya a dar un paseo por el bosque a caballo conmigo?

Relena al verlo rápidamente se cubre con la sabana

Heero: Ey estúpido, ¿por qué no tocas antes de entrar?

Duo: ¿Para que?

Heero: ¬_¬* Lárgate de aquí

Duo: Después de que me conteste Relena, ¿si la dejas ir Relena?

Relena le iba a contestar a Duo pero Heero le gana

Heero: Si llévatela y ya lárgate

Duo: Bueno adiós

Duo se va inmediatamente después de decir eso

Relena: Oye ¿Por qué le dijiste que si?, yo le iba a decir que no

Heero: ¿Por qué?

Relena: Por que quien sabe que pretenda con llevársela al bosque

Heero: ¿Pretenda de que?

Relena: Tal vez pretenda aprovecharse de ella

Heero: No creo

Relena: Quien sabe, muy capaz y se le pegaron tus mañas

Heero: ¬_¬

Mientras tanto Duo llega hasta donde esta Marimeya

Duo: Listo ya nos podemos ir, Relena ya te dio permiso

Marimeya: Que bueno, pero me tengo que cambiar, no puedo montar a caballo con vestido 

Duo: Pues por que mejor nos vamos en el mismo caballo y yo te voy cuidado para que no te caigas

Marimeya: Me parece bien

Duo: ^_^ Entonces vamos ya 

Marimeya: Si ^_^

Ya que llegan a la caballeriza escogen un caballo, Duo lo manta primero y ayuda a Marimeya a subir poniéndola enfrente de el sentada de lado, después sujeta con una mano la rienda y con la otra sujeta por la cintura a Marimeya acercándola hacia el (Un poco, no crean que se la repego machin ¬_¬) 

Duo: (Pensando) Esto se siente muy bien

Duo tira de la rienda para que el caballo comience a avanzar con dirección al bosque, los dos van observando el hermoso paisaje que ahí se encontraba

Marimeya: Este bosque es muy bonito

Duo: Si (Pensando) Pero aburre es muy calmado

De pronto una culebra espanta al caballo el cual se pone en dos patas espantado, ante esto Marimeya se asusta y su primera reacción es abrazar a Duo para no caerse, Duo por su parte sujeta la rienda para no caerse con todo y Marimeya, ya que el caballo se calma, Marimeya aun se encuentra abrazando a Duo

Duo: (Pensando) Uy si lo otro se sentía muy bien esto se siente aun mejor

Ya que Marimeya se da cuenta de que el caballo ya se calmo, se separa de Duo

Duo: ¿Estas bien?

Marimeya: Si, solo fue el susto

Duo: Mira ahí esta un lago, ¿qué te parece si descansamos un rato ahí?

Marimeya: Esta bien

Duo baja del caballo y ayuda a Marimeya a hacer lo mismo, ya que Duo amarra al caballo a un árbol, los dos van hacia el lago y se sientan arriba de una roca grande que se encontraba en la orilla

Marimeya: Como se me antoja bañarme en el lago

Duo: ¿Y por que no lo haces?

Marimeya: Por que no traigo ropa extra para bañarme y ni modo que me bañe con esta ropa y ande mojada todo el rato

Duo: No pos si, ¿y no gustas otro chocolatito?

Duo saca otra vez la caja de chocolates de quien sabe donde (Pobre niña la va a poner como pelotita de tanto chocolate que le da)

Marimeya: Si gracias ^_^

Marimeya agarra un chocolate y se lo come, y como a Duo se le antojo también hace lo mismo (Par de chocolateros ¬_¬) Marimeya se para en la roca grande y se asoma hacia abajo para ver el lago pero sin querer pisa mal y se resbala cayendo en el lago

Duo: Marimeya OoO

Duo se avienta al lago para rescatarla, ya que esta dentro de el nada para alcanzarla sujetándola y llegando hasta la orilla, ya ahí Duo sale primero para después ayudarla a salir sujetándola de la mano, pero en eso que la estaba jalando para que saliera del lago, el también resbala cayéndose para atrás a la vez que jala a Marimeya que sale volando y cae enzima de el (Par de zoquetes ¬_¬)

Marimeya: Aaaaaaaayyy

Duo: Auch O_-

Ya que le pasa el dolor a Duo de sus acentaderas, se da cuenta que por el susto Marimeya lo abrazo fuertemente y todavía no se le despega

Duo: o///o ¿Marimeya estas bien?

Marimeya: ¿Eh? ah si estoy bien

Pero todavía sigue abrazada a el

Duo: o///o ¿En serio estas bien?

Marimeya: Si, no me paso nada

Duo: Entonces ¿por qué aun me estas abrazando?

Marimeya: ¿Ah?

De pronto Marimeya se separa rápidamente de Duo, poniéndose de pie 

Marimeya: Ay perdón o///o

Duo: No ay problema ^_^

Pero cuando Duo observa mejor a Marimeya se da cuenta de algo

Duo: O///O (Pensando) No, esto ya es demasiado para mi, han sido demasiadas provocaciones para mi en tan solo un momento, pero tengo que ser fuerte, no me tengo que dejar llevar, cierra los ojos Duo y piensa en otra cosa, no pero si cierro los ojos ya no podré ver a esa lindura ^¬^ ay se me antoja y mas por lo que estoy viendo y si lo hago, me rindo y me dejo llevar por mis instintos, pero ella es una niña que van a pensar de ti, bueno de cuando acá me importa lo que piensen de mi además no creo que alguien se entere estamos solos aquí en el bosque, nadie se daría cuenta, ay pero como me gustaría tener a esa linda niña *_* pero si hago eso seria que me estoy aprovechando de ella por que no creo que ella sepa sobre esas cosas, ay no como odio tener escrúpulos, estoy indeciso, lo are o no lo are eh ahí el dilema 

Ah Marimeya le extraña que Duo no se ah movido ni ah hablado durante un rato

Marimeya: ¿Te pasa algo Duo?

Entonces se da cuenta de la mirada extraña con la que la esta viendo Duo y se voltea a ver ella misma, para ver por que la ve de esa manera, y ve que el vestido que lleva puesto se le pega mucho al cuerpo y se transparenta todo por que además de ser blanco es de una tela muy delgada, dejándole mostrar todo su cuerpo a Duo (bueno ni que fuera la gran cosa por que todavía no esta muy desarrollada por que todavía esta chica, pero al degenerado de Duo así le gustan y se piña con eso, bueno se podría decir que no es muy exigente el muchacho, no, no, no hay que justificarlo esta loco que ¬_¬) 

Marimeya: O///O

Ante esto Marimeya trata de cubrirse lo que puede con sus manos

Marimeya: Ay que vergüenza

Duo: (Pensando) Haber vamos a ver, me le acercare y le diré que lo quiero hacer con ella, no es solo una niña no creo que lo entendería, entonces la beso y que todo valla fluyendo, no eso es demasiado brusco yo creo que se asustaría y tampoco la quiero espantar y menos seria la opción de obligarla por que a mi no me gusta eso. Aaaaaahhh MALDICIÓN NO SE QUE HACER

Continuara...  

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno ahí esta el cuarto capitulo de obsesión, no ay mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo, puesto que no paso algo fuera de lo normal, lo único diferente es la aparición de Marimeya (no se como se escriba Marimeya así que pues lo escribí como se oye)  así que por favor déjenme reviews para saber como se les hizo este capitulo y que les pareció que pusiera a Marimeya en este fic, les agradecería mucho si me dejan un review con su opinión. Bueno por ahora me despido. Hasta la próxima ^_~


	5. 05

Obsesión Por: Ai-chan   Capitulo 5 

Duo: (Pensando) Haber vamos a ver, me le acercare y le diré que lo quiero hacer con ella, no es solo una niña no creo que lo entendería, entonces la beso y que todo valla fluyendo, no eso es demasiado brusco yo creo que se asustaría y tampoco la quiero espantar y menos seria la opción de obligarla por que a mi no me gusta eso. Aaaaaahhh MALDICIÓN NO SE QUE HACER

Marimeya: Duo no me siga viendo de esa manera, que me da mucha vergüenza

Al escucharla Duo reacciona y sale de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente después se pone de pie y se acerca a Marimeya agachándose un poco para verla mejor a la cara, para después llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de Marimeya, la cual lo ve algo desconcertada

Duo: (serio, que raro) En verdad eres muy  bonita y me gustas mucho, por eso te quiero pedir que si tu quieres... 

Marimeya: ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

Duo se queda callado un momento

Marimeya: ¿Duo te pasa algo?

Duo al escucharla reacciona y quita su mano de la mejilla de Marimeya

Duo: No, no me pasa nada es solo que tengo mucho calor

Al terminar de decir esto Duo se avienta nuevamente al lago, dura unos segundos adentro y después vuelve a salir

Duo: Ya estoy mucho mejor

Marimeya: ¿Y se te quito el calor? 

Duo: Si

Duo voltea a ver a Marimeya a la cual todavía se le sigue transparentando el vestido 

Duo: Bueno eso creo

Ante esto Duo se quita la chamarra y se la da a Marimeya

Duo: Toma para que te tapes por que se te transparenta el vestido

Marimeya: ^_^ Muchas gracias Duo

Duo: No tienes por que darme las gracias si lo hago con gusto ^_^ pero tapate rápido por que si no me va a dar calor otra vez

Marimeya: o.o ¿y eso por que?

Duo: No, por nada, bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos?, ¿ya quieres regresar?

Marimeya: Si ya regresemos por que no tarda mucho en obscurecer

Duo: Bueno entonces traeré el caballo para irnos

Marimeya: Si pero no me quiero ir en el, mejor vamonos caminando por que no valla a ser que se espante de nuevo

Duo: Esta bien como quieras

Duo y Marimeya van por el caballo y de ahí se van caminando de regreso a la casa de Relena. Después de unos minutos de ir caminando

Duo: (Pensando) Bueno después de todo no paso nada, y este paseo fue una gran oportunidad para que pasara algo, pero todavía queda tiempo para lograr algo, no tanto como para hacer el amor pero tan siquiera para darle un beso

De pronto Duo se detiene y Marimeya al verlo hace lo mismo 

Marimeya: ¿Qué ocurre Duo?, ¿Por qué te detienes?

Duo: Marimeya quiero hablar contigo

Marimeya: ¿Sobre que?

Duo: ¿Tienes novio?

Marimeya: o///o ¿Novio?

Duo: Si, ¿Tienes novo?

Marimeya: No, o///o ¿pero por que lo preguntas?

Duo: Por que me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Marimeya: o///o Pero tu eres mas grande que yo

Duo: Si pero no es mucho, solo son 5 años además que para el amor no existe la edad

Marimeya: Además de que nos acabamos de conocer

Duo: Si lo se, pero lo mío fue amor a primera vista

Marimeya: Pero…

Duo: ¿Por qué pones peros?, ¿es que acaso no te gusto? v_v

Marimeya: No es eso, si me gustas v///v

Duo: Pues entonces dime que si

Marimeya: Pero el problema no es ese, lo que pasa es que yo no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí, me voy a ir dentro de unos días mas

Duo: No importa vamos a ser novios el tiempo que estés aquí, ¿entonces que?, ¿si quieres ser mi novia?

Marimeya: v///v Si

Duo al escucharla se emociona y la abraza

Duo: Bueno como ya somos novios ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Marimeya: Si, ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

Duo: ¿Que si te puedo dar un beso?

Marimeya: O///O ¿Qué, un beso?

Duo: Si un beso

Marimeya: O///O Pero yo nunca eh besado a nadie

Duo: No importa yo te enseño

Marimeya: o///o pero me da pena

Duo: No tienes por que, estamos solos y nadie se va a enterar

Marimeya: Esta bien

Duo: Va a ser un beso pero de lengüita y todo

Marimeya: o.o ¿de lengüita?, ¿y como es eso?

Duo: Mira nosotros juntamos nuestros labios, ya una vez juntitos nuestros labios abrimos nuestras bocas, y metemos nuestras lenguas en nuestras bocas, así como dándonos un masaje con nuestras lenguas

Marimeya: o.o Que raro, ¿y no te da cosa hacer eso?

Duo: Nop, se siente muy bonito, pero déjame te muestro, tu solo sígueme

Duo se agacha un poco a la altura del rostro de Marimeya y acerca mucho su rostro al de ella, hasta tocar sus labios con los de ella, una vez echo esto abre la boca y Marimeya hace los mismo permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de Duo la cual no tarda mucho en introducirse a la boca de Marimeya, ya adentro la lengua de Duo comienza a juguetear con la de Marimeya, la cual comienza a hacer lo mismo al principio torpemente pero poco a poco empieza a aprender hasta que alcanza el ritmo de Duo el cual esta disfrutando mucho el estar enseñando a besar a Marimeya, una vez que Marimeya ya podía llevar muy bien el beso, Duo comenzó a hacerlo mas apasionado y fogoso, hasta que llego el momento en que se le acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de este.

Duo: ¿Y bien, que te pareció?

Marimeya: Pues me pareció bien, si me gusto v///v

Duo: A mi también además de que aprendes muy rápido y lo hiciste muy bien, hasta me sorprendiste

Marimeya: Gracias v///v

Duo: Bueno ahora sigamos caminando hasta la casa por que sino vamos a llegar muy tarde ^_^ o si lo prefieres yo te puedo cargar para que no te canses linda

Marimeya: No así esta bien v///v

Los dos continuaron caminando en dirección a la casa de Relena, una vez que llegaron a la casa, entraron en ella, la cual estaba algo obscura por que no había muchos focos encendidos, además de que estaba muy callada por que no había gente a la vista

Marimeya: Que bueno que ya llegamos por que estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño

Duo: Si quieres te acompaño a dejarte a tu habitación

Marimeya: Si, pero primero tengo que ir con mi prima a avisarle que ya llegue, de seguro a de estar preocupada por que ya es tarde

Duo: No te preocupes por eso, ¿si quieres yo le aviso a Relena que ya llegamos después de acompañarte hasta tu habitación?

Marimeya: Esta bien

Duo acompaña a Marimeya a su habitación, ya que llegaron ahí se quedaron parados afuera de ella

Marimeya: Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana Duo ^_^

Duo: Esta bien, pero antes déjame darte el besito de las buenas noches

Duo toma por sorpresa a Marimeya, acercando su rostro al de ella y tocando sus labios con los de el, dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Duo: Bueno ahora si buenas noches amor ^_^

Marimeya: O///O

Después de decir esto Duo se va a buscar a Relena quien seguramente ah de estar con Heero, Marimeya por su parte entra a su habitación para dormir todavía algo sonrojada por el beso sorpresivo que le acaba de dar Duo.

Relena y Heero se encontraban en el comedor cenando solos ya que no saben donde andan los demás.

Relena: ¿Dónde estarán Marimeya y Duo?, ya tardaron demasiado

Heero: No se, se han de haber distraído mucho en el bosque o si no se habrán ido a algún otro lugar

Relena: Pero ya es muy noche, ¿no les habrá pasado algo?

Heero: Duo es muy hábil y dudo mucho que les aya pasado algo malo, ya no te preocupes

Relena: ¿Y si Duo le hizo algo a Marimeya?

Heero: Ya te eh dicho que no le va a hacer nada malo, el no es así

Relena: ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?, no se supone que no lo quieres

Heero: Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, yo solo estoy diciendo lo que creo y por eso no quiere decir que lo quiera, además yo no lo odio es solo que me cae gordo y me desagrada su forma de ser

Relena: Mmm no será que le estas solapando sus cochinadas

Heero: Bueno, no que eran amigos y no se que cuanto mas

Relena: Si, pero como tu me dijiste que le gustan las niñas, además que si anda contigo es por algo, de seguro ah de ser igualito a ti

Heero: ¿Y según tu como soy yo?

Relena: Un degenerado, aprovechado, que me obliga a hacer cosas que no me gustan en lo absoluto y mas por que son en contra de mi voluntad, un maldito que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás, sobretodo con el mío

Heero: Con que eso piensas de mí

Relena: Si, además de que eres un cobarde que solo se aprovecha de mi por que soy débil, pero no te enfrentas a mi hermano por que le tienes miedo y por eso me haces todo eso a escondidas de el y de las demás persona

Heero: Ah si, con que crees que tengo miedo que me vean haciéndote todas esas cosas tu hermanito o las demás personas

Relena: Si

Heero: Pues te demostrare que estas muy equivocada

En ese momento Heero se pone de pie y con una mano tira todo lo que hay en la mesa al suelo, lo que provoca que se escuche un ruido muy fuerte al quebrarse los platos y las demás cosas delicadas que se encontraban en la mesa

Relena: ¿Pero que estas haciendo?

Heero: Demostrándote que no le tengo miedo a nadie, por eso ahora lo vamos a hacer aquí mismo y si viene tu hermano o los sirvientes no me importa por que no les tengo miedo, que me vean haciéndote mía para que sepan de una buena vez que me perteneces

Heero sujeta a Relena del brazo atrayéndola hacia el para después aventarla de espaldas sobre la mesa

Relena: Espera Heero, yo no quise decir eso

Heero: Pero lo dijiste, ahora atente a las consecuencias por haber dicho lo que dijiste

Después de decir esto se pone sobre Relena, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, comenzando a besarla intensamente por el cuello, Relena por su parte pone sus manos en los hombros de Heero tratando de empujarlo para separarlo de ella

Relena: Estas loco Heero, detente, yo no quiero que me vean así

Heero: No me detendré, primero debiste de haber pensado lo que decías, no será mas bien que a ti te gusta que te trate así, por que yo ya te estaba tratando bien y no tenia pensado volverte a tratar así pero tu solita me insitas a hacerlo

Relena: No Heero a mí no me gusta que me trates así

Heero: Pues no lo parece

Heero se levanta un poco para abrirle de una manera muy brusca la blusa, inmediatamente después le desabrocha el sostén para poder ver sus pechos desnudos y tocarlos con mayor libertad, sintiendo así la suavidad de su piel en esa zona que tanto le gusta de aquella joven que estaba tomando a la fuerza en esos momentos como tantas veces anteriores lo ah echo y no se cansa de hacerlo una y otra vez, por que debía admitirlo esa joven le gustaba tanto que no se cansaría nunca de tocarla, besarla y poseerla entre sus brazos, eso era algo que le encantaba y no tenia la intención de dejarlo de hacer nunca, por que si mas bien el la deseaba, la amaba cada vez mas, cada que la tocaba la amaba, cada que la besaba la amaba aun mas, aunque también la lastimaba pero eso no es mas que la consecuencia del dolor que le provocan las palabras de ella, la consecuencia del poder que ella tiene sobre el, que logra que una persona tan centrada como lo es el, pierda el control de esa manera por sus palabras. Mientras tanto Duo va caminando tranquilamente con dirección al comedor para cenar y ver de una vez si Relena y Heero se encuentran ahí cenando.

Duo: Mmm que tranquila esta la casa, ¿será que Heero y Relena ya están dormidos?

Pero en ese momento llega al comedor y se sorprende demasiado al ver lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

Duo: O_O Ay dios

Pero Duo reacciona rápido y se esconde detrás de una puerta para no ser sorprendido por Heero

Duo: Uy este Heero si que esta pesadito, Si que tengo suerte parece ser que llego justo a tiempo y Heero no me vio

Pero en eso Duo escucha unos pasos y voltea al pasillo y ve que ahí viene una sirvienta

Duo: Ingasu los va a cachar, no puedo permitir eso, esta es mi oportunidad de gravarlos en plena acción

Entonces Duo se pasa hasta el otro lado sin que Heero y Relena se den cuenta y se pone enfrente de la sirvienta impidiéndole el paso

Duo: ¿a dónde vas?

Sirvienta: Ah ver si la señorita Relena y su amigo ya terminaron de cenar para recoger los platos

Duo: No eso no es necesario yo los recogeré, tu ya te puedes ir a descansar y dile a los demás sirvientes que hagan lo mismo, ya no los necesitamos por hoy

Sirvienta: ¿Esta seguro?

Duo: Si segurísimo

Sirvienta: Esta bien, como usted diga

La sirvienta se da la vuelta y se va por donde venia

Duo: Fiu, por poquito los descubren, ¿pero ahora por que le habrá dado a Heero por hacerlo en el comedor donde los pueden sorprender? Quien sabe, pero me tengo que apresurar a ir por mi cámara o si no se me va a pasar todo

Duo sale corriendo rápidamente hasta su habitación y regresa inmediatamente ya con todo y cámara y se esconde nuevamente detrás de la puerta para tomar todo.

Después de tocarla durante unos minutos, Heero acerca su rostro a los senos de Relena para besarlos con suavidad, una vez hecho esto se pone de pie y voltea a Relena boca a bajo sobre la mesa, se quita el cinto y le amarra las manos por las muñecas, apretándolo un poco para que no se pueda soltar

Relena: Basta Heero, detente ya por favor

Heero: Todavía no

Ya dicho esto, sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, subiéndole la falda a Relena, para después bajarle las pantaletas, después le toca con las manos la parte que acaba de dejar descubierta y al hacer eso no puede resistir el hacer lo mismo con su boca, agachándose así para tocar con su lengua toda esa parte, una vez que termino de hacer eso por unos segundos, se vuelve a poner de pie y se desabrocha el pantalón para después bajárselo, ya que hizo eso se dispone a realizar el siguiente paso, Heero coloca sus manos en la cintura de Relena y la penetra de golpe

Relena: aaaahhhh no hagas eso Heero, me duele

Heero no dice nada ante esto y comienza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás continuamente, Relena por su parte aun sigue sintiendo dolor pero se aguanta por que sabe que eso en parte también fue culpa suya.

Duo: (Pensando) ¿Pero que le pasa a Heero?, ¿por qué estará actuando así?, la esta lastimando mucho, ¿será que ella le volvió a reclamar y Heero se enojo?, yo creo que es lo mas seguro, bueno creo que este video es una exclusiva, jejejeje ñ_ñ se llamara el secreto de Heero

Relena: Por favor Heero ya fue suficiente

Heero se agacha un poco, con su mano agarra de la barbilla a Relena y le levanta un poco la cabeza, para después poner su rostro junto al de ella y besarle la mejilla y oreja, mientras que sigue penetrándola sin tener cuidado en no lastimarla, por lo cual Relena deja escapar pequeños sonidos de dolor producidos por la acción de Heero, y ante tal dolor que esta sintiendo comienza a llorar, el al escucharla quejarse un poco mediante eso sonidos y al verla llorar, le dice al oído

Heero: ¿Te duele?, ¿Te estoy lastimando?

Relena: Si, ya para, que no puedo mas

Heero: Debes de aprender a no decirme ese tipo de cosas que no lo soporto y cada vez que lo hagas te voy a castigar, ¿y sabes por que precisamente hago esto para castigarte?, por que se que esto no te gusta y sobretodo si es conmigo

Después de haber dicho esto se detiene, sacando así su miembro de dentro de ella, inmediatamente después le desata las manos, Relena al ya no estar atada y sujetada por Heero se voltea y se levanta un poco quedando sentada en la mesa frente a Heero, el por su parte se sube el pantalón y se lo abrocha, quedándose parado donde estaba frente a Relena viéndola muy serio, la cual esta con la cabeza agachada y llorando en silencio.

Heero: Abrázame...

Relena lo obedece y lo abraza por la cintura colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Heero el cual también hace lo mismo y la abraza.

Heero: No vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, por que vez lo que provocas, me obligas a lastimarte

Relena guarda silencio y solo lo escucha aun abrasándolo, los dos se quedan abrazándose así durante unos minutos. Mientras tanto Duo aun se encuentra grabándolos

Duo: (Pensando) T_T voy a llorar, que tiernos se ven así abrazados, snif, snif T_T a veces Heero no es tan malo con Relena, pero si es mas malo que bueno por que le hace mas cosas malas que buenas, por ejemplo horita que la lastimo muy feo, pero bueno ya que grabe esto ahora lo tengo que pasar a BHS, pero no tengo video casetera, ¿Heero tendrá? Voy a ir a ver

Duo sale corriendo con cuidado para no ser sorprendido por Heero, ya que llega a la habitación de Heero entra en ella y ve una video casetera puesta sobre un buró a un lado de una televisión 

Duo: Que bueno, el si tiene una video casetera, la tomare prestada por un tiempo, un momento si tiene una video casetera es por que tiene casets con grabaciones, tendrá algo bueno grabado, a ver eso lo vamos a descubrir 

Duo comienza a buscar en todos los cajones del buró hasta que encuentra un caset que tiene por titulo Relena

Duo: Oh aquí debe de haber algo bueno grabado, esto lo tengo que ver

Duo prende la televisión y la video y pone a correr la grabación, primeramente sale Heero a un lado de su cama quitándose la camisa

Duo: ¿Heero se grabo solo? o.ô

En eso, en la grabación aparece Relena acercándose a Heero y le dice que quiere hacer el amor con el

Duo: ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Ahora resulta que Relena es la que lo quiere hacer y Heero no? No entiendo nada de nada, uy pero que rayos O_O ¿Relena con ese tipo de Ropa y haciéndole el amor a Heero el cual se esta dejando dominar? Pero que raro, me muero de la curiosidad por saber que esta pasando ¿pero como le are para saber?, a Heero no le puedo preguntar por que me mataría, entonces la única opción que queda es Relena, ya veré como le hago para sacarle la sopa, pero… que buena esta, esta grabación, yo la tengo que tener, le voy a sacar una copia, a esta le voy a poner de nombre el secreto de Relena ñ_ñ jejeje a este paso voy atener una gran colección, pero este día si que fue productivo, fue a dos por uno, obtuve dos grabaciones, el secreto de Heero y el secreto de Relena n_n

Ya que termino de ver la grabación, agarra la video casetera y la grabación de Heero y se la lleva a su habitación para no ser sorprendido por Heero. Mientras Tanto con Heero y Relena, Heero se separa un poco de Relena la cual sigue llorando ahora un poco menos que antes.

Heero: Pero ya deja de llorar

Después de decir esto le limpia las lagrimas con su mano pasándola suavemente por sus mejillas, ante esto Relena se calma un poco y para de llorar

Heero: Ven vamos a tu habitación a dormir

Relena se baja de la mesa y se acomoda bien toda la ropa, Heero la sujeta de la mano y se van caminando a la habitación de Relena, ya que entran en ella

Heero: Me imagino que te quieres dar un baño antes de dormir

Relena solo asiente con la cabeza

Heero: Tu espera un momento aquí, yo voy a preparar la tina

Heero entra al baño, un momento después sale de el

Heero: Ya esta listo, ven yo te voy a bañar 

Relena: No es necesario yo puedo sola

Heero: No, yo lo are para que no te esfuerces 

Heero la toma de la mano y la lleva al baño, ya que están ahí Heero comienza a quitarle la ropa, una vez echo esto Relena entra a la tina, Heero se queda afuera de la tina y se arrodilla a un lado de ella

Relena: ¿No te vas a bañar conmigo como lo haces siempre?

Heero: No, Esta vez solo te voy a ayudar a bañarte desde afuera, asi cabes mejor en la tina y estarás mas cómoda

Heero agarra una esponja y con ella comienza a tallar la espalda de Relena, de ahí le siguieron los brazos, las piernas y el resto del cuerpo, una vez que termino Relena se pone de pie para salir de la tina, Heero también se pone de pie, agarra una bata de baño y se la pone a Relena, después agarra una toalla y comienza a secar a Relena, ya echo esto los dos salen del baño, Heero saca de un cajón del cuarto ropa para dormir de Relena y se la da para que se la ponga

Heero: Si quieres ya te puedes dormir

Relena: No todavía tengo que ir a ver si ya llegaron mi prima y Duo

Heero: No te preocupes por eso yo voy a ver eso por ti, tu quédate aquí y descansa

Relena: ¿Pero por que estas haciendo todo esto por mi?

Heero: No quiero que te esfuerces por que hace unos momentos ya lo hiciste demasiado por mi culpa

Relena: No te entiendo Heero, ¿Por qué en un momento me haces tanto daño y de pronto te portas tan amable?

Heero: No me lo preguntes, por que ni yo mismo lo se, pero lo que si se es que por tu culpa ya no se ni lo que hago, ya no soy el mismo de antes, tu puedes hacer que yo pueda perder el control con tan solo unas palabras, lo que no puede lograr nadie, tu puedes hacer que de pronto yo pueda sentir algo por alguien, algo que no entiendo y me confunde demasiado…

Heero después de decir esto sale de la habitación dejando algo confundida a Relena

Relena: Heero… Será acaso que me quieres 

Heero camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Duo, al llegar ahí entra en ella para ver si Duo se encuentra en ella, Duo quien esta sentado en la cama viendo la televisión 

Duo: ¿Oye por que no tocas antes de entrar?, pero bueno, ¿y que es lo que quieres a estas horas?, ¿Por qué dejas a Relena sola?, ¿después de que la maltratas la abandonas?

Heero: ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo la maltrate?

Duo: Pues conociéndote es de esperarse, pero aunque sea deducible, te vi cuando la estabas violando en el comedor de suerte Marimeya no los fue a buscar por que yo le dije que les iba a avisar yo que llegamos sino los hubiera visto y también de suerte que intercepte a una sirvienta que iba justo al comedor y le dije que se fuera a dormir junto con la demás servidumbre, ¿Pero que estabas pensando al hacerle eso a Relena en el comedor?, ¿te volviste loco o que?

Heero: Eso no te importa

Duo: Y para variar tu misma contestación de siempre

Heero: Yo a lo que vine es a ver si ya habían regresado Marimeya y tu por que Relena estaba muy preocupada por que no regresaban 

Duo: ¿Y de cuando acá a ti te importa Relena?, que yo supiera solo te importa hacerle el amor y no te importan sus sentimientos 

Heero: ¿Por qué te estas creyendo tu con el derecho de reprocharme esas cosas?

Duo: Por que soy amigo de Relena y me da lastima la pobre 

Heero: Pues tu no te metas en esto y deja de estarme reprochando nada, solo dime ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?

Duo: Por que Marimeya se quiso regresar caminando 

Heero: ¿Y donde esta ella?

Duo: En su habitación, se fue a dormir, ¿ya terminaste de interrogarme?

Heero: Si ya me voy

Duo: Me saludas a Relena y le dices por mi que lo siento por ella por que te conoció

Heero: ¬_¬

Heero sale de la habitación de Duo y regresa a la de Relena. Al entrar la ve acostada en la cama, la cual al escucharlo que entra se levanta un poco

Relena: ¿Y que paso?, ¿ya regresaron?

Heero: Si Marimeya ya esta en su habitación durmiendo y Duo esta en el de el y se tardaron por que Marimeya se quiso regresar caminando, ya vez te dije que no les iba a pasar nada

Relena: Pues que bueno

Heero por su parte entra al baño y se da una ducha, ya para cuando sale de la ducha, Relena ya se encuentra dormida acostada de lado, Heero camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella a un lado de Relena, se acerca a ella y con la mano le acaricia la mejilla

Heero: Eres muy Hermosa Relena, esa es una de las razones por las que me encanta tocarte, lo único que quisiera es que no me dijeras todas esas cosas, si no lo hicieras yo no te lastimaría como lo hago, es que no se lo que me pasa cuando lo haces, pierdo totalmente el control, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de controlarme para ya no lastimarte, ya no te quiero seguir lastimando mas

Heero la observa unos segundos para después besarla con suavidad en la mejilla, ya hecho esto se acuesta detrás de ella y la abraza por la cintura, pero en cuanto Heero se acuesta Relena abre los ojos y se encuentra algo confundida por que había escuchado todo lo que Heero había dicho 

Relena: (Pensando) No entiendo lo que le pasa a Heero, ¿será que el me quiere pero no se a dado cuenta?, ¿o será que no me lo quiere decir?, nunca lo había escuchado decirme que soy hermosa, aunque lo hizo mientras creía que yo estaba dormida, ¿será que no se atreve a decírmelo en persona?, pero aun así me gusta oírlo decirme así, yo tengo que saber si Heero siente algo por mi, ¿pero como le are para descubrirlo?, tal vez si soy mas amable y cariñosa con el me lo diga, ¿y si a la hora de hacer el amor si le corresponda como el tanto lo ah querido?, aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de actuar así tendré que hacerlo para poder saber algo

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Creo que ahora si les debo muchas explicaciones por que ahora si tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero es que se me descompuso la compu Y no quería servir, además de que eh estado estudiando mucho por que Salí bastante mal en algunas materias y mi mama me regaño y me castigo por eso T_T porfas discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar  y espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews y también a los que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por leer mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^_~


	6. 06

**Obsesión ******

* * *

_Por: Ai-chan_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Relena despierta todavía algo adolorida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ahora se encuentra decidida a descubrir el por que de la actitud tan extraña de Heero, como cabía la posibilidad de que el la amara realmente y por eso actúa así, o también cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente estuviera loco por que esa no es una actitud muy cuerda que digamos.

Relena: Haber ¿como deberé actuar para que Heero confié en mi?, tal vez si actuó como el quiere que lo haga pueda que me diga algo o ya iré viendo el comportamiento que tome con mi cambio, eso me dirá si realmente me quiere, pero lo ideal para mi seria que el me lo dijera pero en definitiva eso no es algo muy fácil de conseguir, tomando en cuenta su carácter me tomara bastante tiempo averiguarlo, pero eso es algo que tengo que hacer, por que no pienso quedarme toda la vida con esta duda, además de que no podemos seguir en esta situación, es algo desagradable y mas estando en mi posición, pero a pesar de todo lo que Heero me hace no puedo dejar de amarlo y por eso mismo quiero saber si el también me ama y así se acabarían nuestros problemas

En ese momento Heero entra a la habitación con un ramo de rosas en las manos

Heero: ¿Cómo despertaste?

Relena: Bien, un poco adolorida, pero no es mucho

Heero: Toma te compre estas flores

Heero le da el ramo de rosas a Relena la cual esta algo sorprendida por tal acto, Heero no suele ser muy detallista que digamos, como ya todos lo sabemos

Relena: o.o Gracias, pero ¿a que se debe el detalle?

Heero: A nada en especial, solo lo compre, y ¿a quien mas se lo regalaría?, solo a ti -.-

Relena: o.o pues si están muy bonitas, ¿Dónde las compraste?

Heero: No se, en una tienda de por ahí -.- pero en fin vistete para bajar a desayunar además de que hoy ya nos iremos de aquí, vamos a regresar a mi departamento

Relena: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: Si, acaso no te quieres ir conmigo, por que si es así ya sabes lo que pienso, tu te iras conmigo aunque no quieras y nada ni nadie me detendr

Relena: No, si me quiero ir contigo

Heero: ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino? -.- decías que estabas harta de mi y que te dejara en paz

Relena: Es solo que ya no quiero pelear mas además de que no tiene caso, de todas formas se hará lo que tu quieras

Heero: Pues si tienes toda la razón (Pensando) mmm esta actitud no me huele nada bien, como que algo esta tramando, ¿pero que será?, o ¿será que ya se convenció de que no puede escapar de mi?, bueno eso lo descubriré con el tiempo, por que aunque trame algo no me puede hacer nada

Relena: Bueno me iré a cambiar para bajar a desayunar

Heero: Iré a decirle a Duo que ahora nos iremos, nos encontramos abajo

Relena: Si

Heero sale de la habitación y va hasta la de Duo, ya cuando llega abre la puerta y se encuentra a Duo todavía durmiendo

Duo: Pero ya sabia yo, es lo mas lógico, sabia que te iba a encantar, ¿Qué lo quieres hacer de nuevo?, claro como tu quieras mi amor yo aguanto eso y mas, ¿no quieres calar?, pues si pa que pregunto no, es obvia la respuesta, soy irresistible

Heero: -.-U este tonto otra vez esta hablando dormido

Duo: Si ya lo se mi encanto es indudable y el que diga lo contrario es por que me tiene envidia como Heero, es que el me tiene mucha envidia por que soy mejor que el y le falta lo que yo tengo que es hombría jajaja Heero nomás se aprovecha de las mujeres indefensas por que es un cobarde

Heero: X(

En ese momento Heero golpea muy fuerte a Duo el cual se despierta algo desorientado

Duo: ¿Qué paso? =.= ay me doli

Duo ve a Heero quien esta parado a un lado de la cama de Duo el cual se encuentra sentado en la misma

Duo: Pero si fuiste tu Heero ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

Heero: Por estupido y hablador

Duo: Uy creo que otra vez se me salio algo cuando dormía, ò.ó pero quien te manda a meterme a mi habitación cuando estoy durmiendo

Heero: A lo que vine fue a decirte que ahora ya nos vamos a regresar a mi departamento

Duo: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: mmm ¿Por qué los dos me preguntan lo mismo?

Duo: Pues por que es muy pronto, es lógico ¿no?, ay pero que lenton andas ahora

Heero: Tu cállate, por que el estupido aquí eres tu

Duo: ¿Estupido yo?, estupido tu que

Heero: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Duo: Uy que otra vez andas sordo o que onda, te dije que el estupido eras tu no yo

Heero: Ya se lo que dijiste, y no estoy sordo

Duo: Tons pa que preguntas, puro estar haciéndolo a uno gastar saliva dioquis

Heero: Ay olvídalo idiota

Duo: ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme?

Heero: Idiota

Duo: ¿Cómo?

Heero: Idiota

Duo: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Heero: Idiota

Duo: Haber atrévete a decírmelo de nuevo

Heero: Idiota

Duo: Haber otra vez

Heero: ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?

Duo: ¿burlarme de ti?, ¿Yo?

Heero: Como que te estas buscando una golpiza ò.

Duo: Em, ah entonces nos iremos hoy

Heero: ¬.¬

Duo: ¿Y no nos podemos quedar mas tiempo?

Heero: No

Duo: Andale un poquito mas ó.

Heero: No, nos iremos hoy y no cambiare de opinión

Duo: Mmmm no lo dejan divertirse a uno a gusto chintegua v.v ni modo me tendré que despedir de Marimeya, chale no alcancé a hacer nada con ella y tantas ganas que tenia

Heero: Eres un cochino depravado

Duo: ¬.¬ mira quien lo dice, el burro hablando de orejas

Heero: ump ¬.¬ pero yo tan siquiera no me aprovecho de niñas, además que loqueras son esas ¿Cómo te puede gustar una niña?

Duo: ¿Y a ti como te puede gustar Relena?

Heero: Ey como te atreves a insultar a Relena

Duo: Si yo no la insulte

Heero: ¿Entonces que quisiste decir con eso?

Duo: Pos la verdad no se, solo dije eso por que se me vino a la cabeza

Heero: ¬.¬U igual estas loco

Duo: Loco tu por violador

Heero: Tu por pervertidor de menores

Duo: Pero yo no las obligo y lastimo como tu, yo seria incapaz de lastimar a una mujer, yo no soy un poco hombre como tu

Heero: Poco hombre tu abuela

Duo: Ey que estas insinuando, que mi abuela era trasvesti

Heero: ¬.¬U como que a ti te aflora la estupidez (como que ahora algo se trae con las flores)

Duo: ¿Aflora?, ¿Qué es eso? o.o

Heero: olvídalo, mejor me voy no se me vaya a pegar

Duo: ¿A pegar que? o.o

Heero: Ash ¬.¬

Heero se va de la habitación de Duo para encontrarse con Relena en el comedor como había quedado, cuando llega ahí se encuentran sentados Relena y Mileardo, Heero por su parte se sienta a un lado de Relena

Mileardo: Buenos días Heero

Heero: Buenos días

Relena: Bueno hermano creo que ahora ya voy a regresar a mi casa, es que tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver aya, y pues Heero y Duo me acompañaran

Mileardo: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: (Pensando) ¬.¬U otro que dice lo mismo

Relena: Si

Mileardo: Bueno si esa es tu decisión estoy de acuerdo, aunque yo hubiera querido que pasaras mas tiempo aquí, pero si tienes cosas que hacer no te detengo

Duo: Muy buenos días a todos . (Pensando) ni tan buenos v.v ya no veré a Marimeya

Mileardo: Buenos días Duo

Duo: ¿Y Marimeya donde esta?

Mileardo: Salio al jardín dijo que iba a tomar aire

Duo: Ah bueno, iré a dar un paseo yo también

En el jardín, Marimeya se encontraba sentada en el pasto viendo al cielo, pero en eso llega Duo y se sienta a un lado de ella

Duo: Hola Marimeya, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Marimeya: Bien, ¿y tu?

Duo: también, bueno lo que te quería decir es que ya hoy nos iremos

Marimeya: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: (Desde donde quiera que este en esos momento) ¬.¬U otra que dice lo mismo,

Relena: ¿Y por que dijiste eso Heero?

Heero: No se, solo me salio decirlo, quien sabe por que

Relena: Pos que extraño

Mileardo: Si verdad es que a veces como que a uno se le ocurren unas ideas locas pero no las realiza por que tiene miedo de que los demás lo vean a uno como bicho raro pero aun así algo se nos sale de nuestros pensamientos a veces cuerdos y a veces no tanto, pero de todos modos todos tenemos algo de locura muy al fondo de nuestro ser de donde a veces uno no lo puede retener mas y estalla, haciendo Boom y es ahí cuando todos decimos algo de incoherencias en nuestra vida, ¿tengo o no tengo razón?

Relena: Emm o.ô pues no se

Heero: -.-U (En voz baja, para que Mileardo no lo escuche pero Relena si) Este esta mas estupido que Duo

Relena: (Igual que Heero) Pues algo así, pero yo no le entendí mucho, como que estuvo algo raro

Heero: Estupido y sin sentido diría yo

Mileardo: ¿Que es estupido y sin sentido Heero?

Heero: -.- Pues um, la locura que habita muy pero muy al fondo de nuestro ser, (mas bajo que lo anterior pa que no lo oiga) Pero mas a flor de piel en tu caso

Mileardo: Verdad que si

Regresando con Duo y Marimeya

Marimeya: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: Que estupida eres ¿para que dices lo mismo dos veces? -.-

Relena: ¿Qué?

Heero: Nada

Narradora (Ai-chan): No Heero lo que pasa es que lo dijo nuevamente por si a los lectores se le había olvidado lo que dijo por todo el rollo que te aventaste con Mileardo

Heero: Pues si se les olvido fue por estupidos, como si fuera tan dificil recordar una simple línea de un dialogo y mas esa estupidez que la han repetido mil veces

Mileardo: ¿Qué?

Heero: Nada

Narradora: No seas exagerado Heero papuchon

Heero: Papuchon tu abuela

Relena: ¿Qué?

Heero: Nada

Narradora: Ey estas insinuando que mi abuela era un trasvesti ò.

Heero: No, estoy insinuando que tu eres unas estupida igual que todos en este estupido fic menos yo, es obvio, soy malo muy malo muajajajajaja

Narradora: Cállate Heero ¬.¬U si eres malo pero ya te estas dejando ver estupido, mejor vuelve con tu cara de serio sin reacción alguna

Heero: mmm -.-

Narradora: así ta muy bien Heerito Papuchon buenon (Como que algo traigo con el estupido, bueno no ando con ningún estupido, no se confundan me refiero a la palabra, bola de tarados, les tengo que explicar todo pa que entiendan ¬.¬ (No se crean eh es pura cura) Mentiras mías, cura mi abuela que, uy perdón abuela me equivoque, cura su abuela que, jajajajaja voy a conquistar al mundo jajajajaja, y no se les olvide mandarme muchos Reviews muajajajaja por que cuando ya tenga los suficientemente muchos exactamente muchos reviews con ellos conquistare al mundo muajajajajajaja son pinki, son pinki y cerebro bro bro bro muajajajaja, bueno ya basta de habladeria y continuemos con el fic)

Marimeya: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Heero: Otra vez estupida ¬.¬

Narradora: Cállate Heero deja al fic seguir su curso como siempre por que si no, no va a llegar a tus escenas con Relena que por cierto por ay se acerca una

Heero: Ah pues así si -.- eres realmente molesta, pero me aunque seas molesta me gustan tus ideas de mis escenas con Relena

Narradora: Ya se mi amor todo es pa que disfrutes Papuchon, por eso eres el prota

Heero: ¿Qué es eso?

Narradora: Protagonista tonto

Heero: Pues escribe bien animal ¬.¬

Narradora: Pero así de conteston me encantas buenura, y con esa miradita me matas mi cosita bonita

Heero: Cosita bonita tus nalgas que ¬.¬

Narradora: Ay gracias Heerito

Heero: Ey yo no quise decir eso, es un insulto lo que quería decir inútil ¬.¬

Narradora: Si ya se Heerito te olvidas de que yo soy la que escribe tus diálogos, además que a la que quieres es a Relenita, aunque la maltrates la amas, el tuyo es amor apache ñ.ñ jejejeje

Heero: Cállate -.- idiota

Narradora: Bueno silencio Heero déjame continuar con el fic, que ya quiero escribir tu escena aca chacalosa con Relena n.n

Duo: Si lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas pendientes aya donde vivo y tengo que regresar a resolverlas, además de que Relena y Heero también se tienen que ir por lo mismo de asuntos pendientes

Marimeya: Pues ni modo si tienen asuntos pendientes se tienen que ir a resolverlos, lastima ahora que apenas nos acabamos de conocer

Duo: Pues si, pero ya habrán otras oportunidades de volver a vernos, cuando yo vuelva para aca o que tu me vallas a visitar para aya

Marimeya: Si tienes razón n.n

Duo: Bueno nos damos el beso de la despedida para tener un mejor recuerdo de nosotros

Marimeya: Si n.n

Duo se acerca a Marimeya poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y acercando su cuerpo al de ella hasta estar completamente pegados, acercando así sus labios a los de Marimeya depositándole un suave y tierno beso que duro unos pocos minutos (Puse la escena suabesona por que no quería que se viera muy pervertidor de menores y además por que no me gusta tanto esta pareja para Duo por ahí ya va a llegar la buena)

Duo: Bueno creo que iré a desayunar, ¿tu ya desayunaste Marimeya?

Marimeya: No aun no

Duo: Pues entonces acompáñame, así estamos mas tiempo juntos antes de que me valla

Marimeya: Si Duo n.n

Ya cuando llegan al comedor todavía se encuentran ahí Relena, Heero y Mileardo (Uy como tardan en comer, y es que se la pasan mas hablando que comiendo por eso tardan mucho)

Duo: ñ.ñ Hola a todos nuevamente

Mileardo: Ah ahora si van a comer

Duo: Si ya nos dio hambre

Mileardo: Que bien para comer todos juntos, como en una gran y hermosa familia

Heero: Que estupido ¬.¬

Relena: o.ô umm

Duo: ñ.ñ jejejeje

Marimeya: o.o

Duo: Bueno sirvienta tráiganos el desayuno a Marimeya y a mi

Sirvienta: Si joven Duo

La sirvienta se va a traerles el desayuno a Marimeya y Duo (Aunque no le puse pero a Relena y Heero ya se los trajo pero aun no acaban de comer)

Heero: (Pensando) Como me hartan todos estos, por mi que no existieran solo son unos estorbos para Relena y para mi

En ese momento Heero pone su mano debajo de la mesa y el mantel, y la acerca hacia la pierna de Relena colocándola justamente en el muslo de ella, subiéndola lentamente por debajo de su falda acariciándola poco a poco mientras sube, Relena al darse cuenta de esto pone la cara de susto y voltea a ver a Heero el cual también la esta viendo, pero para que los demás no se den cuenta disimula un poco, pero al verse imposibilitada de hacer algo para detener a Heero por que los demás se darían cuenta, deja que este continué con su acción, ya que la mano de Heero llega hasta la parte mas sensible de Relena su vagina comienza a acariciarla ahí con sus dedos lo cual le produce a Relena mucha satisfacción, pero tenia que disimularla para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que Heero le estaba haciendo, ante esto Relena habré un poco mas la piernas para proporcionarle una mejor movilidad a Heero con sus manos y puedas acariciarla aun mejor, pero esta acción de Relena sorprende un poco a Heero, por que Relena nunca había estado de acuerdo en esas cosas con el, y se le hacia un poco extraño que Relena le facilitara las cosas, pero Heero aprovechando la disponibilidad de Relena la comienza a acarician con mas fuerza causándole mas placer a Relena la cual batallaba para disimular que no pasaba nada, ya que la acaricia un cierto tiempo con sus dedos le hace para un lado el calzón para dejar descubierta la vagina de ella y poder penetrarla un poco con su dedo, Heero comienza a introducir un poco su dedo a la vagina de ella con lo cual le producía muchas sensaciones y ya esta a punto de no aguantar mas el estar disimulando, pero en ese momento Heero se detiene y saca su mano de entre la pierna de Relena, y se pone de pie

Heero: Bueno yo me retiro

Y al decir esto voltea a ver a Relena la cual lo ve a los ojos y comprende el mensaje el mensaje, Heero se retira y Relena lo sigue

Relena: Bueno Hermano yo también me retiro, tengo que empacar mis cosas, nos vemos mas tarde

Mileardo: Si nos vemos mas tarde Relena

Relena se va tras Heero

Duo: (Pensando) mmm estos dos algo se traen, por que eso de irse los dos al mismo tiempo fue muy repentino y ni siquiera acabaron de desayunar, como que ya van a hacer sus cosas nuevamente, pero eso yo tengo que grabarlo (Diciéndole a Marimeya) Bueno Marimeya yo también tengo que ir a alistar mis cosas, nos vemos al ratito

Marimeya: Si Duo nos vemos n.n

Y Duo también se va en la misma dirección de Heero y Relena, Ya que Heero entra a su Habitación, Relena entra unos minutos después dejando entreabierta la puerta

Relena: ¿Por qué hiciste eso ahí Heero?

Heero: Por que ya me tenían arto todos y se me antojo hacer eso, y por lo que me di cuenta creo que a ti también te gusto ¿o no? además de que si no te hubiera gustado no estarías aquí verdad

Relena: La verdad si me gusto y estoy aquí para que continúes en lo que te quedaste

Heero: Y ese repentino cambio en ti Relena

Relena: No es tanto el cambio es solo que ya no quiero reprimir mas mi deseo hacia ti

Heero: Creo que ahora si me estas sorprendiendo Relena

Relena: Pues no te sorprendas mejor aprovecha todo el tiempo posible

Heero: Si no me lo tienes que pedir mucho yo con gusto lo hago y aprovechare mucho esta nueva faceta en ti que me gusta mas que la anterior

Relena: No creas que solo es una faceta por que no lo es, es mas que eso, es el deseo que ciento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo

Heero: Pues eso espero que no solo sea una faceta, pero ¿por que no habías mostrado ese deseo antes?

Relena: Por que como te lo decía yo aun no estaba preparada para eso, y no lo podía hacer salir tan fácilmente por mi manera de ser y la forma en la que toda mi vida me educaron, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que ya estoy lista para entregarme como siempre lo había deseado hacer contigo

Heero: Pues que bueno que ya puedas hacer realidad tu deseo y creo que también se hará realidad el mío, ahora si serás mías completamente sin obligarte a nada

Relena: Entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos a actuar, que me has dejado muy ansiosa de probar mas de lo que hacías

Heero: Esta bien te seguiré complaciendo con eso

Relena se coloca en la cama sentada recargándose hacia atrás con los codos en la cama abriendo las piernas para dejar mostrar a Heero su vagina aun tapada con su pantaleta, Heero al ver esto no resiste mas su excitación y se acerca a ella para complacerla en todo, Heero se coloca de rodillas en la cama y se acerca poco a poco a Relena Besando y tocándole los pies siguiendo su recorrido por las piernas acariciando cada centímetro de su piel lentamente hasta llegar al lugar deseado, Heero mete sus manos por debajo de la falda de Relena y poco a poco le va quitando las pantaletas descubriendo toda su femineidad ante sus ojos, para después acercar su mano a esa zona y comenzar a acariciar sus labios vaginales, lo cual comienza a excitar nuevamente a Relena, después comienza a meter poco a poco su dedo por la vagina haciendo sentir aun mejor a Relena la cual comienza moverse un poco por el placer de sentir el dedo de Heero dentro de ella, ya que se encuentra totalmente penetrada por el dedo de Heero este comienza a meterlo y sacarlo continuamente aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas rápido, ante esto Relena comienza a producir una serie de ruidos productos de la excitación del momento, pero de una Heero deja de penetrarla con el dedo

Heero: Creo que ahora si ya estas muy mojada, ¿Cómo sabrán tus líquidos?, bueno para que pregunto si puedo comprobarlo por mi mismo, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Relena solo asiente con la cabeza, ante esto Heero acerca su rostro a la vajina de Relena y comienza a lamberla probando así los líquidos de Relena, después con sus dedos abre un poco los labios vaginales de Relena para poder pobra mas adentro introduciendo su lengua mas adentro de su vajina moviéndola en círculos adentro de ella, causándole muchas sensaciones nuevas a Relena las cuales le agradan demasiado y la excitan a tal extremo que siente como un orgasmo se encuentra cerca, Heero al darse cuenta de cómo Relena disfruta eso comienza a hacer un ritmo mas fuerte y a penetrarla con la lengua todo lo que puede, Relena comienza a estremecerse del placer y comienza a sentir como un orgasmo la inunda toda, Heero al sentirla estremecer, y al escucharla se detiene, después se coloca sobre ella y la observa un momento

Heero: ¿Te gusto?

Relena: Si mucho

Heero: Y eso que apenas vamos empezando, todavía falta el resto

Relena: Si lo se, lo espero con ansias

Heero: ¿Pero que te paso Relena? Estas muy cambiada hasta pareces otra

Relena: ¿Qué acaso no te gusto así?

Heero: Claro que me gusta así, eso solo que se me hace extraño

Relena: Pues tu no lo pienses mas solo sigue con lo tuyo que lo estoy disfrutando demasiado

Heero: Como tu quieras mi nueva y mejorada Relena, espera un momento este no es un plan o algo así en mi contra, no quieres distraerme para después escapar nuevamente de mi

Relena: No Heero como piensas que yo voy a hacer eso si te quiero mas que a nadie

Heero: Pues ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no lo recuerdas?

Relena: Si lo se pero esa fue solo una estupidez, además de que estaba algo confundida

Heero: Esta bien te creeré por que estas siendo muy convincente con todo esto, pero ¿también es cierto eso de que me quieres?

Relena: Si eso es lo mas cierto de todo yo te quiero mas que a nadie, por que habría de mentirte

Heero: Pues no lo se

Relena: Pues creerme que es solo la verdad, por que crees que aria todo esto si no es por que te quiero

Heero: No se, pero solo espero que sea cierto

Relena: ¿Por qué Heero?

Heero: Por que si, pero ya hay que seguir en lo que estábamos que ya no aguanto mas las ganas de poseerte entre mis brazos

Relena: Esta bien (Pensando) ay se me escapo y por poco me decía algo, ni modo tendré que seguir, mas tiempo con esto, y esperar el momento mas adecuado, tampoco puedo preguntárselo a cada rato por que sospecharía, el es demasiado inteligente tendré que tener mas cuidado

Heero: (Pensando) Esto todavía no termina de convencerme sigo sintiendo algo extraño de todo esto, pero espero y que sea solo mi imaginación.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Uy creo que lo deje en lo emocionante, espero y que les aya gustado mucho este capitulo, pero para saberlo mejor déjenme un review para estar segura de que voy bien con el fic, díganme que les gusto y que no, para ver que hago con eso, siempre y cuando me guste la idea, pero ya nos veremos nuevamente en el siguiente capitulo, creo que ya me estoy quedando mucho en lo mismo pero es que me gustan mucho esas escenas de Heero y Relena, pero despuecito ya vendrán unas de Duo con la pareja que le pondré pero creo que es de imaginarse quien será, y es que además todavía no tengo ganas de terminar el fic por que me gusta mucho y ya se me ocurrirán mas ideas pa continuar el fic mas tiempo no se preocupen que siempre se me ocurre algo a veces tardo pero se me ocurre, y es que es de los fics que escribo que mas me gusta y además es el mas leído, por lo menos en el que mas me dejan reviews, pero ya que termine con este fic y otos que tengo are fic de Shaman king e Inuyasha tengo rato que se me antoja hacer uno de esas series pero no los pueda hacer hasta que termine alguno de los fics que ya tengo y todavía no termino por que si no luego se me van a juntar y voy a tardar mas en hacer los capitos si de porsi ya tardo mucho pa actualizar y si después hago uno se shaman king la pareja seria de Anna con Hao y la de Inuyasha seria de Kagome con Sesshomaru adoro esas parejas y son de las que casi no ponen y de casualidad no se nota que los personajes que mas me gustan son los malos, no seria nada raro en mi verdad. Bueno ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no se les olvide dejar sus adorados y preciados reviews que me encantan bye ñ.ñ nos vemos .


	7. 07

**_

* * *

Obsesión_**

* * *

_Por: Ai-chan_

**_Capitulo 7_**

Duo: jejejejeje ññ que bien va a salir esta grabación, va a estar como para el play boy de lo acá pum pum arribototota que esta, quien sabe y si lo vendo me gane un buen dinerito, jejejeje hasta mi negocito puedo hacer por que con este casete ya llevo tres que grabo mas los que grabe después por que estos dos no tienen para cuando acabar, son un par de calenturientos

Mientras tanto regresando con Relena y Heero

Heero: Bueno pues sigamos en lo que nos quedamos, que no puedo esperar mas

Relena: Si claro continuemos que tampoco puedo esperar más tiempo

Relena se coloca sobre Heero al mismo tiempo que va introduciendo el pene dentro de ella, Heero quien se encontraba sentado en la cama, observando a Relena, solo se preocupa por aferrarse a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, para después concentrarse solamente en lo que ella lo hace sentir, que lo inunda completamente de placer con cada movimiento que hace, por su parte Relena se encuentra muy concentrada en sus movimientos por que con cada uno de esos movimientos siente aun mas placer por que cada vez mas siente que el pene de Heero la penetra aun mas, por lo consiguiente ella comienza a moverse con mas velocidad para sentir aun mejor, pero cuando Heero esta a punto de venirse, Relena se detiene y se separa de el sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Heero: (algo desconcertado) ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Relena: Por que todavía no quiero que te vengas

Heero¿Por qué no?

Relena: Por que quiero que lo hagas de otra manera

Heero¿Y de que manera si se puede saber?

Relena: Pues, primero ponte de pie

Heero¿Y eso para que?

Relena: Solo tu parate

Heero le hace caso y se pone de pie, enfrente de ella

Heero¿Y ahora que?

Relena: Pues nada, tu solo disfruta que ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, como tú lo hiciste conmigo hace un momento

Relena sostiene el pene de Heero con su mano para después acercar su rostro al pene introduciéndoselo en la boca, chupandolo poco a poco como si se tratara de una paleta,

Heero quien se encontraba algo extrañado por la acción de Relena, si que estaba disfrutando ese momento por que era la primera vez que sentía algo así y mas por que la que estaba haciendo eso era Relena, en ese momento era lo mas que podía pedir por que Relena nunca antes lo había acariciado de tal manera y lo que mas le da alegría es que lo aya echo sin que el la obligara

Heero: (Pensando) mmm que bien se siente tener los labios de Relena acariciándome, no puedo creer que ella este haciendo esto, creí que nunca lo haría, ya había perdido las ilusiones de que ella hiciera algo conmigo por su voluntad, pero no lo entiendo¿Por qué cambio tan repentinamente, si yo no hice nada para merecerme esto, si no en cambio, la lastime y la hice sufrir mucho, será a caso que si me quiere, pero no lo creo después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que ella me ame, tal vez es solo deseo y también lo ah de hacer para que ya no la lastime, que mas quisiera que fuera amor, pero es solo pasión y temor, nada mas, pero aunque me gusta esta pasión y todo lo que esta pasando, no se por que no puedo evitar sentirme triste y vació, pero de que me quejo si todo esto es lo que yo provoque con mi actitud, debería estar conforme pero no lo estoy¿pero que estoy haciendo? No lo puedo creer que yo un ser humano que solo pensaba en pelear y cumplir con todas mis misiones, una persona fría y sin sentimientos, no entiendo como pude caer en todo esto, ya no hago nada solo estar detrás de ella y pensar en ella, deseando que me ame, sabiendo que eso no podrá ser, no lo entiendo¿Cómo pude cambiar tanto, solo por una mujer, no entiendo nada de esto, nada tiene coherencia, nada de lo que pasa con nosotros, pero no lo puedo evitar por que lo único que tengo en mente es a ella, y seguiré con esto por que ya no hay marcha atrás y que pase lo que tenga que pasar y haber como acaba todo esto, pero por el momento seguiré disfrutando todo esto

Relena quien continuaba chupando el pene de Heero continuamente, ya comenzaba a cansarse, por que Heero ya estaba tardando en venirse, pero en ese momento Heero se retira de Relena haciéndose para atrás y se viene encima de ella, dejándola toda bañada de semen

Relena: Uy salio con fuerza

Heero al verla toda bañada de semen no puede evitar que salga una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Relena¿Qué fue eso?

Heero: (Poniéndose serio otra vez) Nada

Relena: Creo que fue una pequeña sonrisa

Heero: No fue nada

Relena: Si fue una sonrisa no me engañas

Heero¿Y si así fue que?

Relena: No nada, es solo que nunca te había visto sonreír¿y a que se debió tal hazaña?

Heero: Es solo que te vez algo rara toda bañada de semen

Relena: Ah pues eso fue tu culpa, para que te quitaste

Heero: Que acaso te lo querías comer

Relena: Bueno no, pero de todos modos fue tu culpa

Heero: mmm

Relena: Pero no me has dicho si te gusto lo que hice

Heero: Pues si, ni modo que no, ya sabes que todo eso me gusta

Relena: Ay y así de seco me lo dices, si y nada mas

Heero¿Pues que querías¿Qué te felicitara?

Relena: No pero…

Heero¿Pero que?

Relena: Nada (con mirada algo triste)

Heero: (con un poco de remordimiento, que extraño de el, pero ya saben que en mi fic el es muy extraño) Bueno si me gusto mucho, me hiciste sentir muy bien, es una de las beses que mas me ah gustado estar contigo sobre todo por que no te obligue como siempre

Relena: (poniéndose alegre nuevamente) si y eso ya no lo harás mas, almenos que te pongas loquito como muchas veces

Heero: Bueno tratare de que eso ya no vuelva a pasar, pero tú no me provoques que ya sabes

Relena: Si esta bien

Heero: Bueno pero vamos a bañarnos para alistar todo para irnos

Relena: Si (Pensando) creo que voy por muy buen camino, ya se esta ablandando un poco, si sigo así no tardare mucho para que suelte la sopa

Relena y Heero caminan en dirección al baño, mientras tanto, Duo quien se encontraba aun filmando y del que no se percataron nuestros jóvenes calenturientos

Duo: uyuyuy creo que ahora si ya lo vi todo, Relena maman a Heero, que extraño, que le habrá sucedido, creo que voy a sostener una buena charla con Relena para sacarle la sopa, pero creo que nuestros dos estrellas porno le siguieron sus andanzas para la ducha, algo tengo que hacer para que no se me escape esa, las tengo que tener todas si es posible¿pero como le are, ahora si no me puedo meter para la habitación, además de que serraron la puerta del baño y si la abro se van a dar cuenta y nombre no vivo para contarlo, AH ya se como le voy a hacer, pero me tengo que apurar

Un momento después se ve a Duo amarrándose la cintura con la punta de una cuerda, en el techo de la mansión, y la otra punta de la soga que es muy larga por cierto la amarra del barandal que esta en la orilla del techo, ya una vez amarrado, se cuelga la cámara al hombro, y después de una maleta saca dos artefactos que son como dos succionadores que sirven para pegarse en la pared y sostiene uno con cada una de sus manos, ya hecho esto comienza a bajar por la pared con los artefactos pegándolos a la pared para bajar lentamente, hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana que se encontraba ahí, después pega los artefactos a la pared a una altura mas o menos debajo de sus pies para recargarse en ellos y poder sostener la cámara y con ella mira por la ventana que es justamente la ventana del baño del cuarto de Relena.

Duo: Jejejeje, no hay nada imposible para el gran y poderoso dios de la muerte jejejeje uy desde aquí se ve perfecto todo y ellos ni en cuenta, no sabrán ni quien, ni cuando los grabo, almenos que lo deduzcan y pensándolo bien todo apunta hacia mi, mmmm bueno de todos modos ellos son muy tontos y no lo sabrán jejejeje lo tengo todo bien calculado, nada puede fallar, uy mijitos que les paso que no paran, parecen perritos en celo, nomás se la llevan pegados, duro Heero duro, bueno eso ni lo ocupo decir por que ya esta duro desde hace un buen rato, creo que se echo todo el frasquito de viagra o de plano esta usando la bombita del Andrés, pues quien sabe yo no lo vi que usara nada, luego le preguntare su secreto, mientras tanto ay que ver, uy yo creo que al rato voy a ver si me encuentro a unas prostis por ay por que ya me estoy cachondeando con todo esto, ay pero se me olvidaba que no traigo ni un quinto, maldita cejona si que me dejo quebrado y ahora si que lo necesito TT buuuu ni modo ay veré que hago después

Mientras tanto con Heero y Relena en la ducha, Heero tiene a Relena de espalda arremachada contra la pared acariciándole todo el cuerpo mientras le besa el cuello bajando poco a poco por la espalda deteniéndose justamente enfrente de las nalgas de Relena tocándolas con delicadeza para satisfacerla mas a la vez que también le toca la entrepierna y un poco mas arriba justamente en la vagina, después comienza a besarle las nalgas mientras que le toca la vagina y segundos después la voltea y la besa en esa parte ahora subiendo lentamente, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, en los cuales se detiene un poco para besarlos y estrujarlos con sus manos, pero sin lastimarlos, toda esta acción de Heero excita demasiado a Relena, después de los pechos de ella sigue con su boca, la comienza a besar suavemente en los labios introduciendo su lengua a la boca de ella jugueteando un poco con su lengua al mismo tiempo que sigue acariciándole los pechos, después Relena sujeta a Heero de los hombros empujándolo hacia la pared, colocándolo de espaldas así como estaba ella hacia un momento anunciándole que ahora es su turno, y todo esto sucede mientras cae sobre ellos el agua de la regadera, tornando el ambiente aun mas mojado.

Relena: Bueno ahora me toca a mí

Heero: (Burlón) si pero no me vallas a lastimar

Relena: Claro que no, voy a ser buena contigo

Heero: Eso siempre, para lo que me merezco eres muy buena conmigo (Pensando) mmmm creo que no debí haber dicho eso

Relena: Lo que tú mereces es que te comprenda por que estas muy desorientado, no es que no merezcas nada

Heero: Tú lo crees

Relena: así es

Heero: Si tu lo dices

Relena: No es lo que yo digo, mejor dime lo que es, lo que tu sientes, para comprenderte mejor

Heero¿Como que quieres que te diga?

Relena: Pues no se, lo que tu sientas

Heero: Pues lo que yo siento es… nada, no ciento nada en especial

Relena: No puede ser que no sientas nada, o acaso no sientes nada conmigo, y si eso es cierto que haces conmigo entonces

Heero: Bueno al estar contigo si siento algo, si no pues es obvio que para que me tomo tantas molestias al estar contigo y mantenerte a mi lado a la fuerza

Relena¿Y que es lo que sientes?

Heero: Pues deseo, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no, es solo que te deseo demasiado

Relena¿Es solo eso? (mirada algo triste)

Heero: (Con remordimiento) Bueno tal vez sea algo mas

Relena¿Y que es?

Heero: mmmm bueno que tanto es esta preguntadera¿es una entrevista o que? y se suponía que estábamos haciendo el amor

Relena¿Haciendo el amor¿Qué no se supone que es deseo nada mas?

Heero: Haciendo el amor o teniendo relaciones sexuales o lo que sea da igual como lo nombres

Relena: No da igual, por que hacer el amor y tener relaciones sexuales es diferente, por que el primero se hace con amor y el segundo con solo deseo como dices

Heero: mmm yo que se, a seguir en lo que estábamos pues

Relena¿Y que es entonces?

Heero: mmm ¿me estas tratando de envolver o me tratas de sacar la sopa o que?

Relena: no nada¿sacar la sopa de que, ya te estas volviendo paranoico

Heero: mmm será por que me dejaste entrado, y eso solo se me quita con continuar en lo que estábamos

Relena: Bueno, alcabos que ya iba a continuar (pensando) rayos estuve a punto de sacarle algo, pero como siempre evadió todas mis preguntas, bueno ya lo intentare para la próxima, creo que esto de poner la mirada triste si me sirve un poco, agotare todos mis recursos pero de que le saco la sopa se la saco, pero por el momento seguiré con esto que por cierto ya me esta gustando

Heero se coloca de frente a la pared pegándose a ella dándole la espalda a Relena, poniéndose justamente como hace un rato lo puso Relena, después ella se repega a el tallando su cuerpo con el de el, para después comenzar a besarlo empezando por el cuello mientras baja lentamente por su espalda, teniendo el mismo recorrido que el hizo con ella hace un momento, deteniéndose en las nalgas de el para después tocarlas y acariciarlas siguiendo su recorrido con la mano a la entrepierna de el, excitándolo aun mas, después lo voltea y besa con delicadeza el pene de Heero

Relena: Bueno aquí no voy a durar mucho, no valla a ser que me bañes otra vez

Heero: Pues ten cuidado no te valla a picar el ojo

Relena: jajaja pues lo tendré, si que eres peligroso por donde quiera que te vea

Heero: Bueno así suelo ser yo, peligroso, no crees

Relena: Si, pero aun así me sigues gustando, o abra sido eso lo que me enamoro de ti

Heero: Tal vez, ya vez que al principio te quería matar y aun así te la llevabas correteándome, pero yo creo que ahora te has de arrepentir de eso

Relena: No de eso no me arrepiento por que si no, nunca hubiera vivido esto que estoy disfrutando contigo y esto si me gusta y mas aun por que te amo y eso lo supe desde que te vi

Heero¿Amor¿acaso tú me amas?

Relena: Si ya te lo había dicho

Heero: Si, pero no se para que lo dices si no es verdad

Relena¿Por que dices eso?

Heero: Por que si, es solo que tú no me puedes amar, es ilógico

Relena: Si es ilógico pero el corazón no se basa de razones sino de sentimientos, y yo te amo

Heero: No es amor, solo estas confundida

Relena¿Por qué te empeñas en creer eso?

Heero: No me empeño en creer eso, es nada más que la verdad

Relena: Esa no es la verdad, la verdad es que te amo y tu no puedes estar asegurando que no te amo por que la que siente soy yo y tu no puedes sentir por mi, ni adivinar lo que siento por que eso solo yo lo se

Heero: Creo que te conozco más yo, de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma

Relena: Pues estas mal

Heero: Bueno que es esto, cada vez que platicamos paramos en la misma cosa, dime de una vez que estas tramando

Relena¿Tramando algo yo? No te digo que ya estas alucinando, si yo no estoy haciendo nada planeado ni mal intencionado, solo estamos platicamos y de casualidad paramos en lo mismo por que son nuestras diferencias es todo

Heero: mmm espero que sea cierto y no me estés mintiendo

Relena¿Yo mintiéndote, para nada

Heero: Más te vale

Relena: Bueno pues a seguirle por que si no, no vamos a acabar nunca

Heero¿Qué te urge acabar o que?

Relena: No, nomás digo, por que también vamos a empacar y todo eso

Heero: mmm bueno, te creeré esta vez

Relena¿Y por que no me crees las demás veces?

Heero: Por que no eres completamente convincente

Relena¿Y para ti como que necesito hacer para ser convincente?

Heero: Pues no se, eso lo tienes que hacer tu, no decírtelo yo

Relena: Bueno, pero lo descubriré

Heero: Pues yo creo que vas a batallar para eso

Relena: No importa, mientras tanto te complaceré en lo que deseas y que eso si lo se

Heero: Pues tú inténtale, pero soy muy duro de convencer

Relena: De que eres duro ya lo se (mirando hacia la cintura de Heero y un poco mas abajo)

Heero¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¬¬

Relena: No, nada, pero ya ay que seguir poniéndote duro o que diga en lo que nos quedamos

Heero: mmm ¬¬

Relena continua besándole el abdomen, el pecho, hasta llegar a la boca de Heero deteniéndose unos momentos para besarlo apasionadamente y después bajar a su cuello nuevamente para besarlo con mas pasión que antes (Parece que le dieron cuerda) Heero la sujeta de la cintura y ella brinca un poco rodeando la cintura de Heero con las piernas mientras este la sujeta fuertemente para que no se caiga, girándose un poco para recargarla nuevamente contra la pared, de esta manera aprovecha para introducir su miembro al interior de la joven que se estremece entre sus brazos por segunda ocasión en el día y así siguieron hasta que se cansaron el par de hot dogs o que diga hot boys jejejeje ññ y ya que se cansaron de regalarse placer mutuamente se bañaron pero para entonces ya estaban bien arrugaditos como viejitos de lo que tardaron para bañarse el par de hotis o que diga calientitos U .

Mientras tanto con Duito

Duo: Ay menos mal que terminaron por que ya estoy bien cansado de estar en esta posición y aquí colgado

Duo se cuelga otra vez la cámara en el hombro y comienza a subir jalado de la cuerda y con los dos aparatitos, pero en eso que estaba subiendo, Mileardo lo ve desde el techo de la mansión.

Mileardo: Duo que estas haciendo ahí colgado

Duo quien voltea hacia arriba por que oye que alguien le habla se asusta al ver a Mileardo ahí viéndolo

Duo: Eh, upss, pues nada solo aquí dándole unos retoques a la casa pintándola n.nU

Mileardo: Ah¿y pues donde dejaste la pintura que no la veo?

Duo: Pues, pues, es que se me cayo (pensando) aayayayaya ya me cacho, eh sido descubierto, mi plan se ah arruinado, pobre de mi, pobrecito de mi, y yo que soy tan bello voy a morir en el intento de construir un imperio de videos club con puras películas porno de Heero y Relena, eh sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, Mileardo no me va a creer el cuento que le eche por que es algo muy estupido, y luego le va a decir a Relena que la estaba espiando y luego se va a enterar de que Relena y Heero nomás se la llevan trozando y luego le va a buscar bronca a Heero por eso y Heero me va a matar a mi, me va a descuartizar, me va a desollar vivo, me va a hacer cachitos y luego me va a dar a los cochis pa ke me coman, ayayayay pobrecito de mi y yo que soy tan lindo, tierno, adorable, guapo, papucho, elegante, galante, amable, hermoso, chulo, precioso, etc, etc, etc. QUE LINDO SOY, QUE BONITO SOY COMO ME QUIERO AHAHAHAHA SIN MI ME MUERO AHAHAHAH JAMAS ME PODRE OLVIDAR AAAAAHHH pero VOY A MORIIIIIIR TT BUAAAAAAAAA

Mileardo: Ay pobre, si quieres yo te pago la pintura que se te cayo, para que no pierdas dinero, pero gracias de todos modos por retocar la casa, si quieres te ayudo a subir, ay que bonito esta el día ¿verdad? Los pájaros cantan, las flores están floreciendo, el cielo esta azul y despejado y el sol brilla a todo su esplendor

Duo: --U uy no se dio cuenta, pero que estupido es, esta peor que yo

Después de un momento ya que termino de subir con la ayuda de Mileardo

Duo: Bueno, gracias por ayudarme

Mileardo: No hay de que

Duo: Bueno ya me voy a terminar de empacar

Mileardo: Un momento¿y esa cámara que traes ahí? No me digas que es para tomar lo que estabas pintando

Duo: (Pensando) Uyuyuyuyuy creo que ahora si se dio cuenta, NO PUEDE SER AHORA SI ESTOY FRITOOOO TT

Mileardo: Ah ya se es que de seguro la has de haber traído para tomar el hermoso día que esta haciendo con los pájaros cantando, las flores floreciendo, el cielo azul y despejado y el sol brillando a todo su esplendor ¿verdad?

Duo: O

Mileardo: Pero que te paso Duo o.o

Duo: No nada, es que me resbale sin querer queriendo, pero bueno yo ya me voy que tengo que empacar, ay te vez

Mileardo¿En donde?

Duo: Donde más te guste --

Duo se va del lugar, hasta su habitación para empacar.

Una hora más tarde. Heero y Relena se encuentran en el jardín de la mansión y aun lado de ellos esta el gundam de Heero, el cual ayuda a Relena a subir al gundam con todo y maletas y después sube el, alistándose para partir del lugar. (Ahora en lugar de ser un arma de destrucción, es un transporte familiar U)

Relena¿Y Duo donde esta?

Heero: Yo que se, ah de andar por ahí de loco

Relena¿Pero que no se iba a ir con nosotros?

Heero: No se, ya vez que con eso de que esta mal de la cabeza uno no sabe ni que piensa, pero ya vamonos

Relena¿Y no lo vamos a esperar?

Heero: No, que el se las arregle como pueda

Relena: Pero Duo no trae dinero para el camión de regreso, ya sabes que la sajona le robo todo

Heero: Pues si, pero eso no me interesa, que se valla a pie y punto y aparte o que diga, punto y final, no se hable mas del asunto

Heero prende los controles del gundam y despega rumbo a su destino, pero en ese momento se ve a Duo corriendo con todo y maletas

Duo: (gritando) HEERO ESPERAMEEEEE NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLOOOOO TT buuuuu

Pero Heero no lo escucho y si lo escucho le valió cacahuate y se fue de todas formas

Duo: TT buuuu se fueron, me dejaron, me abandonaron, me tiraron a la basura, me desecharon como a un perro rabioso, NO ME QUIEREN, NADIE ME QUIERE EN ESTA VIDA, YO NO SE PARA QUE VIVO, ME QUIERO MORIR AY NO AYAYAYAYA COMO ME DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHOOO, POBRE DE MI, POBRECITO DE MI, TAN CHIQUITO Y YA ME ABANDONARON ESOS MALAS GENTES (eso me sonó a Juanes o.ô)

Y de pronto se le prendió el foco a Duo, quien estaba totalmente desconsolado

Duo: vv y ahora que voy a hacer, ah ya se, no me acordaba que yo también había traído a mi gundam¿pero donde lo deje? No me acuerdo dijo el negro

En ese momento Duo voltea a su izquierda y o sorpresa no se imaginaran que encontró ahí

Duo: DEATHSITO QUE ALEGRI ME DA DE VERTE, ahora si puedo viajar a gusto

Duo sube a Deathside y vuela en dirección a donde se fue Heero. Unas horas mas tarde, Heero y Relena se encuentran llegando al departamento de Heero, aterrizando a wing zero sobre la azotea del edificio, después los dos bajan del gundam con todo y maletas y entran en el departamento

Relena: Por fin llegamos, estoy algo cansada por el viaje, mejor me voy a acostar un rato

Heero: Como desees, yo mejor voy a comer algo, luego te alcanzo en la habitación

Relena: Sobres, al rato

Heero: o.ô ¿Qué fue eso?

Relena: O perdón quise decir, de acuerdo, haya te espero

Heero: ah ya se me había hecho raro que hablaras así, bueno nos vemos

Pero antes de que los dos se fueran, chacachachan, leche con pan, Duo aparece como David coperfil, osease de la nada, como por arte de magia, bueno aparece por la puerta pero yo le exagere un poquitin nada mas U

Duo: Hogar dulce hogar

Heero: ¬¬ ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Duo: Ey ya que me acuerdo, tú me hiciste trampa

Heero¿Por qué trampa?

Duo: Me dejaste ahí tirado como un trapo viejo, me abandonas, me dejaste y yo sentí muy feo TT sentí que ya nada tenia sentido en esta vida

Heero: Que culpa tengo yo de que te quedes vobiando por ahí de loco y no llegues a tiempo, ump yo no te iba a estar esperando toda la vida. Además de que ahí tenías tu gundam, te podías venir tu solo

Duo: Pues si, pero yo no me acordaba de mi gundam y la cagada que me metí no me la quitas con nada

Heero: Da igual, de todas formas eres un idiota ¬¬

Duo: Ey no me insultes que por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo dignidad òó

Heero: Ay ya calmate con todo tu rollo de dignidad y quien sabe que cuanto mas, que ni me interesa y punto y aparte

Duo: Es punto y final soquete

Heero: No, es punto y aparte por que no eh terminado todavía, me falto, por que eres un idiota insignificante

Duo: -- ay no mames

Heero: No, mejor muerdo

Duo: --U como que ya se te esta pegando lo chistosito

Heero: Chistosito tu abuela

Duo: Ey que estas tratando de querer insinuar, que mi abuela era travestí

Heero: No, estoy tratando de insinuar de que te calles el hocico tonton

Duo: No me insultes así tarado mal nacido, hijo de tu mama

Heero: pues ni modo de que de quien¿de tu abuela travestí?

Duo: Ey te pasas de mamerto

Relena: Ey ya calmense por favor, nomás les falta que se golpeen y ni lo mande dios, aquí va haber toda una guerra, por que no mejor hacen la paz y no la guerra

Duo y Heero: --U

Heero: Mejor vamonos a descansar Relena, calladita te vez mas bonita

Relena: Ey que quisiste decir

Heero: Nada Relena

Relena: Como que nada, si quisiste decir algo, y como que quisiste decir que yo era una idiota o algo así

Heero: No como crees, yo nunca quise decir eso

Relena: mmm pero como no queriendo la cosa lo dijiste y enfrente de Duo, acaso te quisiste lucir con el insultándome a la brava, no tienes vergüenza eres un maleducado

Heero: Ey vele bajando a tu tonito que no me esta gustando nada y no tienes por que ponerteme al brinco, si ni te dije nada

Relena: Mejor vajale tú a tu tonito que el que se pasó de lanza fuiste tú

Heero¿Y si así fue que, por si no lo recuerdas el que manda aquí soy yo y tu me obedeces a mí y haces lo que yo quiera sin chistar

Relena: Ah si con que a esas vamos, que crees que te tengo miedo

Heero¿Ah no?

Relena: Pues fíjate que no

Heero: Que yo supiera si me tenias miedo por como te trataba, acaso no tienes miedo de que te trate nuevamente como lo hacia antes

Relena: Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo¿y que me vas a hacer¿Violarme, pues andale pues viólame que es lo que te encanta que esperas hazlo

Heero: Mira Relena mejor deja de provocarme que luego no te va a gustar y ya me estas haciendo enfadar con tu actitud

Relena: Uy que miedo, pégame pues o viólame como mas te guste, si eres tan hombrecito

Heero: Por favor Relena mejor calmate que luego no respondo

Relena: Ump un cobarde eso es lo que eres

Heero: Ahora si te lo buscaste

Duo: Uy yo mejor me voy por que aquí va a arder Troya, pero me voy a mi habitación no valla a pasar algo emocionante y me lo pierda

Relena¿Qué me busque¿Haberme encontrado en mi camino a un mal nacido violador y que aparte es un sinvergüenza? Y eso es solo un poco para describir lo que tú eres, como la vez

Heero: Pues yo no veo nada pero la que si va a ver eres tu, pero te las vas a ver negras por que ahora si te pasaste de la raya, y no pienso soportar mas que salga otra estupidez de tu boca

Relena: Pues entonces que esperas para violarme, por que con tu pequeñísimo cerebro lo único que piensa es en violar, violar y más violar solamente eso

Heero: Ahora si lo lograste, pero ni pienses que te voy a violar por que para tu información pienso en mas cosas que en eso

Relena: Lo que es sexo, sexo y mas sexo a y se me olvidaba violar

Heero: Ya basta maldita sea

Relena: Uy si que miedo

Heero: Ya cállate

En ese momento Heero le pega una bofetada, lo cual provoca que Relena valla a parar al suelo por la fuerza que Heero empleo en el golpe, Por su parte Relena se queda en silencio por la acción de Heero y se toca la mejilla durante un momento, para después ponerse de pie e intentar retirarse del lugar

Heero¿Ah donde crees que vas? Ni creas que te vas a ir así como así después de todo lo que me dijiste, te advertí que te detuvieras pero no quisiste ahora te atienes a las consecuencias

Relena¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué me quede ahí esperando a ver que se te ocurre hacerme? Pues no, es obvio que voy a intentar irme

Heero: creo que si voy a tener que castigarte por que por lo que veo todavía no se te quita lo alzadita que andas conmigo, pero ya veremos si vas a seguir así después de esto

Heero agarra a Relena del brazo y la lleva casi a rastras hasta su habitación, una vez ahí dentro, de un cajón saca tres juegos de esposas

Relena¿Qué piensas hacerme?

Heero: Ya lo veras, y es mejor que no te resistas que por la fuerza te va a salir peor

Relena solamente se queda callada esperando su castigo

Heero: Ponte de rodillas

Relena obedece poniéndose de rodilla para no hacer las cosas aun mas difíciles, Heero se acerca a ella con las esposas en la mano y le coloca una de las esposas en los pies, cada uno de los extremos de las esposas en cada uno de sus pies sujetándole los dos pies, después le sujeta una de sus manos, se la pone en la espalda y después le pone las esposas de un extremo y de igual manera le sujeta la otra mano por el otro extremos de las esposas. Y con el ultimo par de las esposas le sujeta las manos con los pies sujetándole cada uno de los extremos de las esposas en las cadenas de las esposas de los pies y las manos, haciendo esto para que Relena no se pueda poner de pie y permanezca de rodillas y para que tampoco se acueste de lado y descanse un poco, toma una cuerda y de uno de los extremos la amarra a la pared de un fierro que estaba de fuera, después el amarra el otro extremo a las esposas que sujetan a Relena y lo tensa muy bien que jala un poco a Relena y no le permite moverse hacia ningún lado, ni acostarse y por ultimo la amordaza con una cinta para que no haga ruido

Heero: Bueno Relenita ahí te quedaras de rodillas un buen tiempo para que pienses en lo que hiciste, y que medites muy bien si te conviene volver a hacerlo

Heero sale de la habitación, serrándola muy bien con llave, para después caminar por el pasillo encontrándose a Duo en su trayecto

Duo¿Y Relena?

Heero: Eso a ti no te interesa y te advierto desde ahorita, ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación por nada del mundo por que si me entero que pusiste un solo pie dentro de ella ahora si te mato

Duo: Uy calmate, si no ocupas decirme tanto, con tan solo que me hubieras dicho que no entrara era suficiente, ay te vez pues

Heero: Ey espera, nada mas te voy a preguntar algo

Duo¿Y que me quieres preguntar si se puede saber?

Heero: --U mmm ¿tu que crees que le guste a una mujer?

Duo: Como para que o que

Heero: Como para regalarle algo

Duo¿En que sentido?

Heero¿Cómo que en que sentido?

Duo¿De amor, de amistad, de familia o de que?

Heero: Pues vendría siendo de amor

Duo: Ahhh para regalarle a Relena, desde ahí hubieras empezado mejor, ay ahora resultaste detallista, iu y según tu dices que no la quieres, pero pa mi que arrastras bien machin la cobijota por Relena

Heero: Si pues dime como que le gustaría -/-

Duo: Pues a las mujeres como ella, lo que le gustan son los detallitos y las cosas cursis como flores, monitos de peluche, globos de preferencia que sean muchos o que sean varios grandotes, también les gustan los chocolates y pues esencialmente es eso, por que ya las otras cosas como ropa y accesorios esos ya son a su gusto personal y ella es la que te puede decir eso, ya ¿contento¿eso era todo, entonces ya me voy, al rato

Duo se va y un momento después Heero hace lo mismo.

6 horas mas tarde, se ve a Heero entrando al departamento con un montón de globos flotantes en la mano izquierda, específicamente como unos 10 globos de diferentes figuras, imágenes e inscripciones, como i love you, te quiero mucho, perdóname, pienso en ti a cada momento, etc., un ramo de rosas grande como de unas 15 rosas en el brazo izquierdo doblándolo un poco para sostener el ramo contra su cuerpo, una caja de chocolates en la mano derecha y una canasta algo grande como con unos 5 peluches de distintas formas, un oso, un conejito, un tigrito, una baca y un perrito de esos que parecen lobos, y trae sujeta la canasta con la misma mano que los chocolates al mismo tiempo. Ya que entro con el montón de regalos se dirige hacia la habitación donde dejo a Relena, pero en el camino se encuentra con ni más ni menos que Duo

Duo: Pa su mecha pulgoso¿ahora que mosca te pico?

Heero: ¬¬ ninguna que no sea del tercer tipo, como la que te pico a ti

Duo¿o.o? creo que no entendí

Heero: ¬¬ olvídalo simio trensudo, pero mejor apártate de mi camino que tengo algo que entregar

Duo: Eres repartidor de regalos ¿o que onda?

Heero: ¬¬Uuu hazte a un lado, y no le reparto a nadie regalos, estos son para Relena, ay ta ya sabes que pasa, ahora apártate que llevo prisa

Duo¿Prisa por que, si hay esta Relena, no se va a ir pa ningún lado

Heero: Eso lo se de sobra y por eso mismo quiero llegar antes de que se me desmaye

Duo¿Desmayar por que?

Heero: Ay ya quitate, no te pienso decir que esto es personal, así que ya largate déjame pasar

Duo: Bueno pero no te enojes

Duo se hace a un lado y Heero llega hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Relena colgando hacia un lado desmallada. Heero al ver esto inmediatamente suelta los regalos unos cayendo al suelo y otros yéndose hasta el techo, para correr hasta Relena y desatarla rápidamente, para después cargarla en brazos y recostarla en la cama, Duo quien se acerco a la habitación detrás de Heero también vio todo esto y se sorprendió por eso quedándose pasmado viendo todo.

Heero: Ey tu tonto, no te quedes ahí mirando nada mas, ve a traerme alcohol, agua, algunas toallas también y vendas, Duo quien lo escucho perfectamente no dudo en ir por lo que le pedía, y en un ínstate fue y trajo todo lo que le pedía, ya que Heero tenia todo en sus manos, comenzó a limpiarle las rodillas a Relena con una toalla mojada por que por estar de rodillas tanto tiempo, ya las tenia raspadas y comenzando a sangrar un poco, ya que le limpio las rodillas le puso un poco de alcohol en las heridas y después las vendo, ya hecho esto solo dejo que Relena descansara y despertara ya que estuviera mejor, por que su desmayo fue provocado por el cansancio y esfuerzo de la posición en la que se encontraba y un poco por el dolor de las rodillas, unas horas mas tarde Relena despierta muy cansada todavía y adolorida de las rodillas, ella observa a su alrededor y encuentra a Heero dormido a su lado sujetándole la mano, Relena suelta su mano de la de Heero e intenta sentarse a la orilla de la cama pero no puede por que se marea un poco, Heero quien despertó al sentir que Relena se movió.

Heero: No deberías de levantarte todavía, aun estas algo débil, será mejor que descanse mas

Relena¿Y tu que sabes de lo que es mejor para mi? Si por tu culpa me encuentro en este estado

Heero: Si lo se, es mi culpa, y también se que me excedí demasiado, pero también fue tu culpa, si perfectamente sabes que pasa cuando me enfado y te lo estaba diciendo y aun así no te detenías, pues entonces tu me obligaste a esto

Relena: No te entiendo Heero, por mas que trato no logro entenderte, primero me tratas lo mas mal que se le puede tratar a una mujer, me has violado hasta que te has cansado, me has golpeado, me has insultado, me has humillado de todas las formas posibles, pero de pronto me comienzas a tratar bien, y me dices que ya nunca me vas a volver a tratar mal y de pronto por unas cuantas palabritas me vuelves a hacer daño hasta el grado de lastimarme y luego me dices que es por mi culpa, creeme que no entiendo nada

Heero: Si tu no tienes que entender nada, tu solo obedéceme y no pasara nada malo

Relena¿y entonces que pasara con mi vida¿Qué acaso yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz¿mis sentimientos no cuentan, ni mis palabras, nada que yo piense, que acaso no te has dado cuenta que soy un ser humano, no un robot, por que para tu pensar eso es lo que quieres que sea, un robot manipulado por ti, no quieres que piense, ni que sienta, pues para ese caso es mejor que me muera, y si lo analizo por que fue que paso todo esto, por enamorarme de un joven desconocido, por seguir a ese joven del que me enamore para conocerlo mejor, entonces ¿todo esto merezco por haberme enamorado de ti¿tan solo por amarte¿crees que esto es justo?

Heero: Mira Relena, vamos aclarando las cosas, según tu dices que me amas ¿no?

Relena: si

Heero¿Y que fue lo que te pedí al principio de todo esto y que tu te negaste a dármelo?

Relena: Tener relaciones sexuales

Heero: No, yo te pedí que hiciéramos el amor, tal vez no te lo dije de la mejor manera, ni con las palabras adecuadas, ni con romanticismo ni nada, pero ten en cuenta que yo soy de esa manera, soy muy seco y no acostumbro a ser sentimental, y tu que supuestamente me amas me debiste haber aceptado como era, mas sin embargo tu te negaste a lo que te pedí, y lo que yo te estaba pidiendo era amor y nada mas, que me dieras tu amor, entonces tu te negaste y yo lo único que hice fue tomar a la fuerza lo que me negaste, te tome a la fuerza para que fueras solo mía y de nadie mas, en ese momento no sabia bien lo que hacia, ni lo que sentía pero hacer eso fue lo que me nació, no se, fue como un presentimiento, pero lo que sentía y quería en ese momento era estar a tu lado, después me fui por lo mismo, por que me encontraba demasiado confundido, no sabia que era lo que sentía y después de eso solo quería volver a estar contigo y estar contigo siempre, pero te rehusaste, te negaste a darme tu amor, entonces lo tome aunque no quisieras, en aquel momento no sabia lo que era esa necesidad de tenerte cerca de mi, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo ya lo tengo mas claro

Relena: o.o…

Heero: Pero ten en cuenta que lo que nos llevo a todo esto fue que me negaste el amor que te pedía sin saberlo aun muy bien

Relena: Pero es que yo aun no estaba preparada para eso, si te amaba en aquel momento y lo sigo haciendo, pero en aquel momento no estaba lista para eso

Heero: Dices que me amabas¿pero aun no estabas lista para entregarme tu amor?

Relena: pero tu no me estabas pidiendo mi amor, tu me estabas pidiendo sexo y nada mas

Heero: Te digo que en aquel momento no lo sabía bien

Relena: Pero acaso no podías esperar para descubrirlo

Heero: No, mi instinto fue más fuerte que todo en ese momento, mi deseo hacia ti y mí…

Relena¿Y tu que?

Heero: Y mi deseo

Relena: No mi deseo ya lo habías dicho, ibas a decir otra cosa

Heero: Ah si no me di cuenta ¬¬U

Relena: Mmmm aja vete por la tangente

Heero¿Qué quieres decir?

Relena: Que solo me estas metiendo pretextos para no decirme lo que ibas a decir, lo que tú dijiste fue: mi deseo hacia ti y mi… y después solo te quedaste callado¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Heero?

Heero: No era nada es solo que me equivoque, y pues me quede callado por que no había mas que decir por mi equivocación

Relena: ¬¬ aja y a mi me llaman la estupida

Heero: Pues eso no lo se, pero cree lo que quieras yo ya te dije lo que fue y si no me quieres creer es muy tu problema

Relena: Ay no como me exasperas¿Qué acaso no puedes decir lo que sientes y ya? Yo no le veo tanto problema para decirle a una persona que la quieres, no entiendo por que tanto temor y misterio a eso, si a mi se me hace lo mas fácil del mundo, yo a ti fácilmente te digo que te amo y no le veo nada de problema

Heero: Por que no es cierto

Relena: Ay ya esto es el colmo, como molestas con eso, si ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que si te amo y no tengo por que mentirte, no se por que te aferras a decir que no te amo

Heero: Por la sencilla razón de que después de todo lo que te eh hecho me es imposible creer que me ames

Relena: Pues déjame decirte que los milagros existe y además no es imposible que yo te quiera después de lo que me has hecho lo que pasa aquí es que mi corazón y yo somos unos tontos que todavía creen que alguien como tu me pueda amar, eso si que es imposible por que tu no tienes corazón

Heero: Si tienes razón un ser tan miserable como yo no tiene el derecho de amarte

Relena: o.o

Heero: Tu eres tan buena conmigo y yo solo eh sido un bastardo contigo

Relena: Haber Heero quiero que me conteste una pregunta, pero respondemela con la verdad que es lo único que quiero saber¿tu me amas?

Heero: …

Relena: Pero Heero ¿Por qué no me contestas¿es acaso que no me amas y no me lo quieres decir?

Heero: …

Relena: Heero ya dime algo por favor

Heero: No lo se… no se con certeza si te amo o no, estoy muy confundido

Relena: Pero¿Por qué?

Heero: Te digo que no lo se, y ya déjame de preguntar esas cosas que mas me confundes, no quiero hablar de eso todavía

Relena¿Y cuando hablaremos sobre eso?

Heero: Cuando ya no aya mas dudas

Relena¿y que pasara mientras tanto¿me seguirás tratando así hasta entonces? Pero ¿y si no se te quitan las dudas que va a pasar?

Heero: Ya te dije que no quiero seguir hablando sobre el tema

Relena: Pues entonces creo que todavía me tocara seguir sufriendo vv

Heero¿Por que sufriendo, dices que me amas, y si eso es verdad, por que sufres si estas a mi lado¿no era eso lo que querías?

Relena: Si, pero no de esta manera, además de si es verdad que estoy a tu lado, pero fíjate de que manera, estoy aquí como si fuera una prisionera, o tu sirviente que solo debe de obedecer tus ordenes, y si no lo hago me lastimas o me torturas, si quiero estar a tu lado pero de la manera que le corresponde a una pareja no a un sirviente

Heero: Bueno, esta bien, tienes razón, ya no te lastimare o torturare solo por que no me obedeces en ese tipo de cosas, pero eso si, si me llegas a traicionar no lo dudes en que esto volverá a pasar, por que si llegas a escapar de mi o irte con otro, o tan siquiera a estar con otro de alguna manera, eso si me lo pagaras

Relena¿Qué acaso esos son celos?

Heero: -/- No, es solo que tu eres mía y de nadie mas, y no permitiré que alguien mas que yo te toque, me entendiste, aunque tu lo quieras jamás te permitiré eso, tu vas a estar siempre a mi lado aunque no lo quieras

Relena¿Y si no sabes si me quieres o no¿Por qué tanto la insistencia en que permanezca a tu lado siempre, por que si es solo deseo como tu dices yo creo que ya te hubiera enfadado de tantas veces que has estado conmigo

Heero: ¬¬ uumm, es que por eso me confundo por que mi deseo hacia ti aun no se detiene, por mas que este contigo, no entiendo por que, yo lo único que se es que siempre permanecerás a mi lado sea como sea, lo quieras o no, ya te lo dije (Pensando) Tu permanecerás a mi lado solo por que te amo, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, ya no puedo vivir sin ti, pero lo que no entiendo es por que no te lo puedo decir, ay algo que siempre que estoy a punto de decírtelo me detiene, no se por que, pero espero y que algún día pueda hacerlo, mientras tanto seguiré evadiendo lo mas que pueda tus preguntas sobre eso

Relena: ummmp ¬¬ ay algo de todo esto que no me huele bien, que se me hace que tu me ocultas algo que no me quieres decir

Heero: --Uuu No ya te dije lo que es y de ahí no me sacas

Relena: Pero ya habrá algún día que te descuides y es ahí donde sopas te la voy a sacar todita, la verdad, andate con cuidado que te estaré pisando los talones

Heero: --Uuuuu si tu, pero ya basta de tanta palabrería

Heero camina hasta donde tiro los regalos, los toma todos en brazos y se los lleva a Relena la cual se asombra al ver todos esos regalos para ella

Heero: Toma, son para ti

Relena: O.O ¿para mi?

Heero: Si

Relena¿Todos esos? OO

Heero: si

Relena: No lo puedo creer, pero ¿Qué te sucedió, te enfermaste o algo así?

Heero: No, es solo que esta manera es la que tengo para disculparme por lo que te hice

Relena: Ay que lindo, están muy bonitos

Heero: -/- Relena per…doname por favor

Relena: D:

Heero¿Pero que sucede¿no me vas a perdonar?

Relena: D: Es solo que me sorprende mucho todo esto, pero si, si te perdono, pero si prometes ahora si no volvérmelo hacer

Heero: Si te lo prometo, pero solo con las excepciones que te dije hace rato, en casos de escape y engaño, ah pero ay una cosa, si se te ocurre que por que ya no te voy a dañar y por que te pido perdón y esas cosas vas a creer que me voy a dejar de querer hacer el amor contigo, eso si es algo que no va a cambiar, eso si lo seguiremos haciendo, por que es algo que es imposible para mi dejar de hacer

Relena: Mmmm, pero nada mas que no sea a la fuerza como acostumbrabas

Heero: Pues no me lo niegues y listo

Relena: Mmmm eres un depravado sexual

Heero: Pues eso es tu culpa

Relena: Y mi culpa Por qué si yo no hice nada

Heero: Quien te manda a ser objeto de mi deseo

Relena: Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te ayas fijado en mí para eso

Heero: Pues ni modo ya te eche el ojo ahora te aguantas ¬¬

Relena: Pues que me queda amor mío

Heero: -/-

Relena: nn

Heero: Anda pues, ya duérmete para que descanses

Relena: Sip nn mi willito

Heero¿y eso¿Por qué mi willito¿o.o¿Quién es ese o que?

Relena: No, es que te dije willito, por que estas muy delgadito y pues es wilo (flaco, delgado, etc.) en diminutivo de cariño ññ

Heero: Ah bueno ¬¬ ya duerme pues

Y así el par de tortolines se ponen a dormir.

**_Continuara…

* * *

_**

Autora: Bueno después de un largo, largo, pero muy, muy largo tiempo logre actualizar de nuevo, creo que soy muy lenta, pero es que últimamente ando algo bloqueada de ideas, porfas si pueden mandenme algunas ideas que les gustaría que pasara en mi fic, y yo veré si me gustan para ponerlas aquí¿si? Y espero no tardar mucho para la próxima, bueno, también si no les gusto mucho este capitulo yo lo entenderé por que como que ya me ando quedando en lo mismo, pero bueno, mandenme un review para estar segura si les sigue gustando o no, y también para que manden sus ideas. Bueno eso es todo por el momento, me despido mis queridos lectores, bye.


	8. 08 La fuerza del corazón

_**Obsesión**_

_Por: Ai-chan _

**_Capitulo 8, La fuerza del corazón._**

A la mañana siguiente, Relena despierta y voltea hacia un lado buscando a Heero dormido a su lado, pero este no se encontraba ahí, ante esto se pone de pie todavía adolorida de las rodillas y se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento Heero entra con una mesita en las manos esta llena de comida.

Heero: Ah ya te levantaste, pero ¿A dónde vas?

Relena: Pues iba a bajar por algo de comida, que me muero de hambre, por que ayer por tantas cosas que pasaron no cene.

Heero: Bueno pero eso ya no será necesario por que te eh traído el desayuno a la cama

Relena: ¿Tú lo preparaste?

Heero: Si yo lo hice, solo para ti.

Relena: Que raro, nunca me habías preparado nada.

Heero: Pues no, pero de ahora en adelante eso cambiara.

Relena: ¿Y eso por que?

Heero: Pues que ya no te acuerdas de que ya somos novios normales.

Relena: Pues si, pero de todas formas, aunque quedamos de ser novios normales, tu no eres precisamente un chico normal, y además es solo que se me hace raro, te noto diferente.

Heero: Si, es solo que estoy tratando de cambiar un poco, con respecto a ti, a la forma en la que te eh tratado, para compensarte lo mal que te eh hecho sentir, que no te gusta mi nuevo yo.

Relena: Si me gusta y espero y que dure bastante tiempo, aunque no te pido que cambies totalmente, yo solo te pido que me ames como yo a ti.

Heero: Bueno eso no se, ya lo veremos con el tiempo, eso de amarte, pero ya no te voy a tratar mal, además que no lo mereces, tu eres muy buena conmigo.

Relena: Pues si no me amas, ya lo harás, yo are que te enamores de mi realmente, pero ahora si déjame demostrarte que yo si te amo, déjame demostrarte que todo este tiempo has estado equivocado con respecto a que no te amo.

Heero: Pues eso veremos, tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero por el momento come y después te alistas para salir.

Relena: ¿Y eso a donde iré?

Heero: Tu no iras sola, los dos vamos a salir, va a ser nuestra primera cita juntos, como novios.

Relena: ¿Y a donde iremos?

Heero: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Relena: ¿A dónde tú quieras esta bien para mí?

Heero: No, no, es al reves, es ah donde tu quieras ir, la mujer es la que elige, aunque ya tenia pensado a donde ir, pero mejor será a donde tu quieras ir.

Relena: ¿Y a donde tenias pensado ir?

Heero: Pues a comer a un restaurante y después al cine y de ahí de compras.

Relena: ¿De compras, que yo supiera a los hombre no les gusta ir de compras con mujeres, ¿y pues que quieres comprar?

Heero: Pues de que me guste de echo no me gusta, pero supongo que a ti si, dicen que a las mujeres les encanta eso y dije yo, que mejor que ir de compras para que te diviertas, además que yo creo que te gustaría comprar algo para el departamento a tu gusto, por que todo aquí esta al mío y si vas a vivir aquí, que aya algo de tu gusto.

Relena: Pues en este departamento ya hay algo de mi gusto

Heero: ¿Qué cosa?

Relena: Tu, es lo que mas me gusta de este departamento, que tu estas aquí conmigo, pero también no me desagrada eso que estas diciendo, si no al contrario me encanta la idea, a este lugar le hace falta el toque femenino, y a ti te hace falta ropa nueva.

Heero: ¿A mi, que acaso no te gusta como me visto?

Relena: Si me gusta pero como que te hace falta más variedad y más ropa, solo tienes lo necesario, como que no pierdes tiempo en ir de compras tranquilamente.

Heero: Pues no acostumbro mucho ir de compras, no me agrada tener que mezclarme con tanta gente, me molestan, pero si es por ti estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

Relena: Ay pero que cambio tan sorprendente, me fascinas, eres tal y como en mis sueños.

Heero al escucharla se sonroja un poco por su comentario, pero se voltea un poco para que ella no se de cuenta.

Heero: / ¿Cómo en tus sueños, acaso sueñas conmigo?

Relena: o/o upsss jejeje si un poco, pero también estoy de acuerdo con la ida a comer y al cine, excelente idea.

Heero: ¬.¬ si aja, cambia de platica, ¿acaso me ocultas algo de tus sueños?

Relena: Pues no es nada, solo unas tonterías sin sentido.

Heero: Pues será mejor que sueltes la sopa, que yo quiero saber de que se tratan eso sueños tuyos.

Relena: Para que hombre si solo es una tontería.

Heero: ¬.¬ pues me intriga saber, así que dímelo.

Relena: Pues veras yo, um como decirlo, pues… mmm yo… soñé que tu y yo… hacíamos mmm… pues hacíamos… como te diré tu y yo en… pues…

Heero: ¬.¬ si aja y que mas, omite los pues, um, yo y tu y ve directo al grano.

Relena: Que tu y yo hacíamos el amor pero que tu eras bien tiernito conmigo osease lindo niño o/o

Heero: Con que si eh, así que aquí yo no era el único con mente sucia eh, tu también pensabas en eso acá a la sorda ¬.¬

Relena: Pues no es lo mismo, yo lo soñaba de buena manera, no así como lo hacías tu ¬.¬

Heero: Bueno si tienes razón, pero ahora ya se que a ti también te gusta eso de hacer el amor, pero con que me soñaste tiernito, ¿y eso es lo que quieres?

Relena: Pues si me gustaría.

Heero: Pues no se hable mas del asunto, prepárate esta noche para hacer el amor con tu Heero tiernito.

Relena: ¿Vamos a Hacer el amor, entonces ya me amas?

Heero: Ejem ¬/¬ pues no se, yo digo nomás Heero tiernito.

Relena: o/o ¿en serio?

Heero: Pues que no te lo estoy diciendo.

Relena: Si, es solo que no me lo imagino.

Heero: Pues, has de cuenta como en tu sueño, are tus sueños hechos realidad.

Relena: Pues no creo que sea tanto así como en mi sueño pero es un gran, gran avance, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

Heero: Oh tu ya lo veras y luego me dices si, si o no.

Relena: Esta bien Heerito hermoso.

Heero: -/- (Pensando) Ahora si me derrito, no se que me esta pasando, es muy raro, yo creo que ahora si me estoy haciendo tiernito como en el sueño de Relena, no tendrá algún poder mental o algo parecido, por que ni yo me entiendo. (Hablando a Relena) Bueno pues ahora si ponte a desayunar que por hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Relena: Si como digas ñ.ñ

Relena se sienta en la cama y después Heero pone la mesita enfrente de Relena para que se ponga a desayunar.

Relena: Heerito si no es mucha molestia, no hay jugo de naranja es que me encanta, siempre desayuno con jugo de naranja ñ.ñ

Heero quien estaba embobado viéndola detenidamente reacciona ante el comentario de Relena.

Heero: Ah si, es que se me olvido ponértelo, hasta lo serví en un baso, espera un momento enseguida regreso con el.

Relena: Si gracias amor mío ñ.ñ

Heero: -/- (Pensando) ay no se que me pasa a cada que me mira, siento algo que me hace sentirme tonto, hasta se me olvidan las cosas.

Heero se va y enseguida regresa con el jugo de naranja pero cuando esta apunto de llegar a dárselo se tropieza tirando todo el jugo enzima de Relena.

Heero: Ay perdón fue si querer.

Heero se acerca rápidamente a Relena y agarra un trapo que se encontraba cerca y la comienza a secar

Relena: estaba helado TT ahora tendré que irme a bañar.

Heero: perdón no lo hice apropósito.

Relena: Si ya se, no te preocupes, se noto que fue un accidente si ya mero te caes tu también, que raro nunca te había visto así de distraído.

Heero: Creeme ni yo tampoco (Pensando) Que idiota soy, ahora pensara que estoy tonto o algo parecido, pero que rayos nunca me había pasado algo como esto, será que esto del dizque amor, también convierte en imbesiles a las personas, pues quien sabe, pero esta es una emoción nueva para mi, tal vez ahora si pueda ser posible que ella me llegue a amar.

Mírame en nada me consigo concentrar,

Ando despistado todo lo hago mal,

Soy un desastre y no se que esta pasando

Me gustas a rabiar, te deseo, me llegas a desesperar,

Es tan grande lo que siento por ti que tenerte no basta,

¿Que es esto que me invita a vivir que me da la ilusión?

¿Qué será esta fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos?

¿Será la fuerza del corazón?

Relena se va a bañar ya que sale, ahora si se pone a desayunar y después se dispone a salir con Heero, el cual la espera en la sala listo también para un día totalmente nuevo en sus vidas.

Heero: ¿Lista?

Relena: Si, por fin lista ñ.ñ

Heero: Si ya pensaba que no querías salir conmigo, tardaste una eternidad.

Relena: No exageres tanto si solo me tarde dos horas.

Heero: Yo me aliste en media hora.

Relena: Pues las mujeres tardamos mucho más, o acaso no valió la pena.

Heero: Pues déjame decirte que si, te ves muy bonita -/-

Relena: Gracias Heerito bello n.n

Heero ante esta sonrisa se queda muy atento observando a Relena detenidamente a toda ella, la cual se había arreglado muy bien, se había puesto un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, un cuello en forma de v y ajustado en la cintura dejando a relucir su figura bien formado, también se había arreglado ondulando un poco su cabello para verse diferente ya que siempre lo traía lacio, también se maquillo un poco para verse mas bella aun, ya que tampoco se maquillaba mucho, esta vez si lo hizo para sorprender a Heero.

Heero: (Pensando) Y bien que valió la pena esperar tanto, se ve realmente bella y me gusta la manera de vestir que tiene, sobre todo por que no es muy reveladora, no soportaría que algún otro tipo vea algo mas de Relena, seria capaz de matarlo ¬.¬

Relena: Tu también te ves muy bien y diferente, creo que te queda perfecto ese estilo no tan formal ni tan casual, te vez bellísimo, me gusta mucho como te vez

Heero: -/- tu crees, pues no sabia que ponerme, esto lo acabo de comprar hoy y pedí ayuda a una vendedora para elegirlo, por que no sabia ni que comprar, no se mucho de vestir elegante.

Heero que por su parte traía puesto un traje negro liso y una playera blanca abajo que hacia conjunto perfecto con el traje para no verse ni tan formal, ni tan casual, a la vez, el traje se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo marcando a través de este sus hombros y pectorales bien marcados y su cintura delgada, como también sus piernas fuertes y atléticas (bueno no se bien como describir estas cosas de ropa, así que ustedes ayúdenme un poco con su imaginación si, al igual que con Relena)

Heero: Bueno entonces ya vamonos

Relena: Si

Primero fueron al cine a ver una película, película que escogió Relena por petición de Heero quien por cierto después se arrepintió de esto por que ella escogió una película de amor de ese tipo tremendamente cursis a su pensar, y por lo tanto se aburrió muchísimo aunque encontró una mejor manera de quitarse el aburrimiento y esta fue observar en todo momento a Relena la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

Heero: ¿Pero por que lloras, si eso es solo una película?

Relena: Si ya se, pero es que me da tristeza, pobre de la muchacho perdió a su gran amor solo por no darse cuenta a tiempo de que la amaba y esta ya esta muerta, y el no pudo decirle cuanto la quería, que tristeza no crees

Heero: Mmmm me da igual

Relena: No se te hace media conocida esa historia, no te valla a pasar lo mismo

Heero: A mi por que, si tu no te vas a morir y yo no te voy a perder, es acaso una indirecta o algo así ¬.¬

Relena: No, no, nada de eso, nomás decía.

Heero: mmm bueno

Después ya que salieron del cine se fueron a comer a un Restaurante de comida japonesa (Bueno ni tan sorprendente, por que aya ay puros de esos, pero pues a mí me encanta el sushi mmm que rico) y comieron Sushi, después de comer agradablemente y de que Heero le lanzara varias miradas asesinas a varios meseros del lugar por voltear a ver a Relena, se fueron ahora si de compras pasando por distintas tiendas, de todo tipo de ellas, de muebles, comprando ahí distintos tipos de muebles que según ella hacían falta en la casa para hacerla ver mas acogedora con su toque de mujer, después pasaron a varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios masculinos por que según Relena a Heero le faltaban muchas cosas como ropa y demás cosas.

Relena: Ay Heero ya no te pongas así de berrinchudo, mídete toda esta ropa para ver que se te ve mejor.

Después de decir esto se ve a Heero con un cerro de ropa de distintos colores que le tapa hasta la cara del montón de ropa que es.

Heero: Pero es que es mucha, vamos a tardar una eternidad aquí.

Relena: No importa, todo es para que te veas mejor, ya viene siendo hora que resaltes lo guapo que eres vistiendo y arreglándote bien

Heero: ¬.¬ acaso insinúas que ni me arreglo ni me visto bien

Heero: Pues algo así, pero ya vete a probar eso, que mas vamos a tardar si nos ponemos a discutir esos asuntos.

Heero: Bueno pero solo por que no quiero discutir.

Ante no tener otra salida, Heero se va directo a los probadores seguido de Relena para medirse todo, después de una exhaustiva jornada de modelaje de Heero, quien ya mero se convierte en modelo profesional de pasarela gracias a Relena que lo hizo probarse mil prendas y que aparte como si no fuera ya el colmo lo hizo que se las modelara.

Heero: Esto es denigrante para mí, yo el soldado perfecto, una maquina de pelea, ahora convertido en un estupido modelo de ropa ¬.¬

Relena: Ay no seas exagerado, nomás por que te digo que camines de aquí y para aya, para verte como te queda la ropa, ya por eso te vas a convertir en modelo, pero aunque pensándolo bien no estaría nada mal, estas justo para modelo, eres guapo, tienes un muy buen cuerpo XD y pues tienes un porte elegante, que no se de donde te salio pero lo tienes, por eso me encantas chiquito bello.

Heero: Si aja, pero que no se te caiga la baba no, pero ni empieces a alucinar que ni loco me meto a esa estupidez ¬.¬ además que no se suponía que a la que le iba a comprar cosas es a ti no a mi

Relena: Si, después me toca a mí, pero primero eres tú, pero anda sigue probándote cosas.

Heero: Ah no, ya fue suficiente, y todavía faltas tu y por lo que veo vas a tardar mil horas mas, mejor conmigo ya le paramos que ya me estoy cansando de esto.

Relena: Bueno pues, solo acepto por que ya se esta haciendo tarde, pero oye ¿Cuándo dijeron que iban a llevar los muebles al departamento?

Heero: Pues creo que ahora como a las 6

Relena: Pues las 6 ya van a dar y todavía estamos aquí

Heero: Pues si, tenemos horas aquí probándome un montón de cosas.

Relena: Ah ya se, llámale a Duo para que reciba las cosas por nosotros.

Heero: ¿Y con que le llamo?

Relena: Pues con tu celular que acabamos de comprar

Heero: Y por que mejor no le hablas tú con el tuyo, que también acabas de comprar, ese de color rosa chingame el ojo

Relena: Ay Heero no te expreses así, a eso se le llama rosa fosforescente, pero ni tanto eh, no es tan fosforescente no le pongas de mas, es solo un poquito.

Heero: Poquito, si ya mero me quedo siego, pero bueno esta bien yo le hablo.

Heero saca su celular nuevo y le marca a Duo

Duo: Hola, esta hablando con el fabuloso, grandioso y sensacional Duo, que desea.

Heero: Si aja, seguro, oye tonto, yo y Relena compramos unos muebles los cuales van a llegar al departamento a las 6 y pues como ya no alcanzamos a llegar, pues te hablo para que tú los recibas por nosotros.

Duo: Ok yo los recibo por ustedes no te preocupes amigo mío, aquí esta el increíble y genial Duo para solucionar todos sus problemas.

Heero: Si pues, no alucines tanto, ah pero otra cosa

Heero se aleja un poco de Relena para que esta no lo escuche.

Heero: Y también quiero que compres muchas rosas y velas y adornes mi cuarto con todo eso, que le quiero dar una sorpresa a Relena en la noche cuando lleguemos.

Duo: Aja picaron, con que ya te esta llegando el amor, por fin, ya pensaba que nunca lo ibas a hacer, pero igual te deseo mucha suerte, pero una cosa tu me vas a regresar el dinero después, por que yo no tengo dinero como para gastarlo así nomás.

Heero: Si yo te lo doy cuando llegue, no molestes con eso

Duo: Y también un dinerillo extra por el favor

Heero: ¬.¬ si también

Duo: ¿Y se puede saber que andan haciendo?

Heero: No, no se puede saber

Duo: Andale dime Heero

Heero: Esta bien solo por que de todos modos lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, andamos de compras, como ya sabes compramos un montón de muebles que eligió Relena, ropa para mi que también eligió ella y pues vamos a comprar cosas también para ella.

Duo: Pa su mecha pulgoso, que eres rico o que onda, que tienes para gastar tanto.

Heero: Pues algo así, no creas que solo me eh dedicado a cumplir con mis misiones, no soy tonto, también eh cobrado muy bien por ellas además de unos cuantos negositos por ahí y robos a gente estupida, ricos estupidos mejor dicho.

Duo: ¿Qué, tu cobrabas por las misiones, y yo que las hacia de a gratis, que tonto soy T.T me han estado usando y estafado todo este tiempo.

Heero: Pues ya vez, yo si pienso, bueno ahí te lo encargo.

Duo: Si T.T

Después de esta pequeña platica, Heero cuelga el teléfono y regresa con Relena la cual esta como tonta viendo los aparadores de unas tiendas de ropa.

Heero: Aquí vamos de nuevo v.v quien me manda a sugerir este tipo de cosas.

Relena: Ven vamos Heero que ese vestido se ve genial ¬

Heero: -.-U

Relena toma de la mano a Heero y se lo lleva a una tienda de ropa y accesorios femeninos.

Heero: Creo que me siento raro aquí.

Relena: ¿Y eso por que, que yo supiera tu ya has estado en lugares como este, sino es que peores, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de la ropa interior que me compraste?

Heero: ¬.¬ si me acuerdo, pero eso fue rápido, no me estuvo horas ahí, yo elijo las cosa mas rápido, no me tomo todo el día para eso.

Relena: Pues eso justifica tu forma de vestir.

Heero: Otra vez estas insinuando que tengo mal gusto ¬.¬

Relena: Ya pues si seguimos peleando mas tardamos, así que tu esperame aquí sentado que yo ahora vuelvo con algo puesto a ver si te gusta lo que elija, si.

Heero: Ya que, no me puedo retractar ¿o si?

Relena: No

Heero: Mmmm -.-

Relena se va a los vestidores con un cerro de ropa parecido así como hace un momento Heero traía también, pero esta vez son cosas para ella, por su parte Heero se sienta en un sillón enorme que se encontraba ahí justo enfrente de los vestidores de la tienda que por cierto Relena no escogía cualquier tienda si no que escogía las mas lujosas de la zona, pero esto no le preocupaba mucho a Heero, por que tenia dinero de sobra para gastar, el no era de ese tipo de personas que gastara mucho en si, solo lo único costoso que a comprado en su vida es el departamento, pero aparte de eso nada en especial, no se preocupaba mucho por la ropa y demás cosas, así que toda su vida había guardado suficiente dinero como para vivir bien el resto de su vida.

Después de unos minutos se ve a Relena salir de los vestidores, vistiendo un look totalmente nuevo para Heero el cual se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, nunca la había visto con ese tipo de ropa, y la verdad no le desagradaba del todo que usara eso, se veía muy bien y muy sexy, el atuendo de Relena consistía en una minifalda a la cadera de mezclilla con dos bolsas atrás y un cierre que abarcaba toda la falda de arriba hacia abajo, también traía una blusa de color negro que la llegaba un poco mas abajo del pecho y enseñando así su todo su vientre y por arriba le llegaba un poco mas arriba del busto con un pequeño corte en v el cual dejaba ver un poco de sus senos no mucho eh, (era algo así en forma de tubo) y tenia dos listones largos a los lados los cuales se los amarro al cuello y lo demás de los listones le caían a lo largo de la espalda, y para conjunto de las prendas traía unos botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, (jejeje yo tengo un atuendo igualito, nomás que las botas no son tan largas, solo me llegan debajo de las rodillas ñ.ñ).

Relena: ¿Y que tal como me veo?

Heero: D: (esa es una querita de lado, que esta con la boca abierta por si no le entienden la D es la boca y los dos puntos son los ojos)

Relena: ¿Heero, que te pasa?

Heero: Xl

Heero ante esto solo atiende a cerrar la boca y limpiarse la baba

Heero: Mmmm pues te ves bien, muy sexy diría yo.

Relena: ¿Tú crees? XD

Heero: Demasiado para mi gusto

Relena: ¿Entonces no te gusta? v.v

Heero: Claro que me gusta

Relena: ¿Entonces?

Heero: Si me gusta, por lo tanto a otros hombre también, y no me gustaría que te estén viendo a cada rato, no lo soporto.

Relena: Entonces esto es por celos XD

Heero: ¬.¬ pues algo así, pero, ¿tú no crees que se ve demasiado tu cuerpo y llama mucho la atención?

Relena: Ese es el propósito

Heero: ¿Qué, estas diciendo que quieres llamar la atención de otros tipos? ò.ó

Relena: No, yo lo que digo es que es mi propósito llamar la atención pero solo tu atención, esta vestimenta es solo para ti.

Heero: Si lo haces por llamar mi atención, bien lo conseguiste y ya me están dando ganas de hacer otra cosita que tu y yo sabemos que es, pero no estoy dispuesto a que le llames la atención a otros tipejos, no quiero que nadie te voltea a ver y menos así.

Relena: Ay que celoso eres, además yo creo que estas exagerando, ni que fuera yo la mis universo o alguna top model, no me considero tan atrayente.

Heero: Pues que no te ves en un espejo, solo mírate con esos bustos bien formados y con el tamaño perfecto que caben justos en mi mano y luego con tu cintura así pequeñita como me gusta y tus caderas bien redondeadas, y tu parte trasera oh esa me encanta perfectas para mi y tus piernas sencillamente deliciosas ¬

Relena: o/o mmm Heerito creo que ya te estas emocionando.

Heero al escucharla reacciona de su transe y voltea hacia abajo dándose cuanta que efectivamente ya se estaba emocionando mas de la cuenta, y ante esto se tapa discretamente con unas bolsas para que nadie de ahí se diera cuenta de esto.

Heero: Ya vez lo que me provocas y todavía así quieres que te deja andar así en publico.

Relena: Ay eso es por que tu nomás piensas en eso, además las demás personas no son tan así, te aseguro que nadie me volteara a ver de esa manera, y si así fuera que tiene, yo solo estoy contigo, no te dejaría por nadie más, así que no sea inseguro ni muy celoso.

Heero: Mmmm yo no soy celoso y mucho menos inseguro

Relena: ay andale amor, no seas así, porfis déjame comprar esto, ¿si?

En ese momento Relena se acerca a Heero para después colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Heero y después tocar sus labios con los de el, abriendo un poco así su boca y meter la lengua de ella en la boca de el para comenzar a juguetear con ella dentro de la boca de Heero comenzando a oprimir con mas fuerza sus labios tornando el beso mas apasionado, por lo tanto Heero solo recibe gustoso el beso de Relena dejándose guiar por ella. Un momento después ya que separan sus bocas por falta de oxigeno.

Heero: No vuelvas a hacer eso, por que si no me olvidare de donde estamos y te hago el amor aquí mismo.

Relena: ¿Qué, acaso no te gusto?

Heero: Por supuesto, por eso te digo eso, es que no soportare más otro beso de esos, ya me emocionaste mucho.

Relena: Ah pues entonces mejor me aguanto y dejamos esto para después, pero dime, me dejaras usar esta ropa, es que me gusta mucho.

Heero: Esta bien, pero solo por que te ves muy bien y se me antoja para hoy en la noche.

Hasta que te abrase y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar,

Tiemblo solo con la idea de rozar,

Tus labios llenos de besos nuevos,

No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad,

Alguien ah bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad,

De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas, de mi espalda el reloj,

Donde tus dedos son las agujas que dan cuerda este motor,

Que es la fuerza del corazón.

Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te embruja y que te llena,

Que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios,

Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión

Si la fuerza es del corazón.

Es algo que te guía, una descarga de energía

Que te va quitando la razón,

Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión

Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón,

Es la fuerza que te lleva.

Después de que tardaron varias horas en distintas tiendas comprando de todo tipo de prendas femeninas y de varios tipos de accesorios. Relena Y Heero van caminando por el centro comercial, Relena vestida con el atuendo que Heero no quería que usara en publico y este vestido de traje como andaba, pero en ese momento Heero se da cuenta de las miradas que se posan sobre Relena las cuales son de muchos hombres que van pasando por ahí cosa que no le agrado mucho a Heero quien se encontraba bastante molesto si no es que mucho.

Heero: Ya vez, te lo dije, cada estupido que pasa se te queda viendo con cara de lujurioso, eso no me gusta nada, tengo unas ganas inmensas de matar a cada individuo que te voltea a ver.

Relena: Ay ya no seas celoso, con que me vean no me van a hacer nada y ni se te ocurra intentar matar a alguien que eso si me enojaría mucho, y te lo digo por que si te creo capaz de hacerlo, además de que te quejas si al igual que a mí a ti también todas las mujeres que pasan se te quedan viendo y no me pongo como loca histérica a querer matarlas.

Heero quien no se había percatado de eso aun, voltea en todas direcciones y efectivamente cada mujer que se encuentra ahí o pasa por el lugar se le quedan viendo examinándolo completito.

Relena: Y eso que tu cuerpo esta totalmente cubierto, no me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría se anduvieras mas descubierto, yo creo que se te echarían enzima como una jauría de leones muriendo de hambre.

Heero: Mmmm ahora la exagerada eres tu, ni es para tanto, y ni que yo fuera un súper modelo.

Relena: Pues creeme solo te falta el titulo.

Heero: ¿Y que con eso me estas queriendo decir que soy tremendamente guapo e irresistible?

Relena: Pues justamente así eres mi querido Heero, ya lo deberías saber, que acaso tú tampoco te ves en un espejo, además de que yo no escojo cualquier cosa.

Heero: Pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco elijo cualquier cosa querida.

Y después de decir esto le guiñea un ojo a Relena coqueteándole descaradamente, cosa que le agrado bastante a Relena.

Relena: (Pensando) XD se ve relindo poniendo la cara así, es encantador cuando se lo propone.

Pero sin querer esto último que dijo, no lo pensó nada más sino que lo dijo en voz alta, a lo cual Heero pudo escuchar perfectamente, y Relena ni cuenta se dio de esto de lo emocionada que estaba.

Heero: Con que soy encantador eh -.

Relena: ô.ô ¿Pero como supiste lo que pensé?

Heero: Es que no solo lo pensaste sino que lo dijiste.

Relena: Ah pues ni cuenta me di, fue sin querer.

Heero: Esta bien querida no te preocupes, pero déjame decirte que si yo soy encantador, pero tu eres también muy encantadora, sino mírame, me tienes hechizado, con todo tu ser, y tu para mi eres realmente linda y muchísimas mas cosas pero si te empiezo a decir cuales son no acabaría nunca mi vida n.

Relena: o/o ooooh pero es al revés tu eres el que me tiene hechizada a mi, con tu cambio, y todo tu, cambiaste totalmente tu actitud y las expresiones que usas con tu rostro, antes no hacías expresión alguna solo tenias esa mirada fría, pero ahora me sonríes, me guiñeas el ojo y pues en general cambiaste mucho.

Heero: Pues ya te dije, todo esto fue por ti, aunque no creo que siempre siga haciendo este tipo de expresiones en mi rostro, solo cuando estoy contigo si.

Relena: Ok eso esta perfecto para mi ñ.ñ

Después comienzan a caminar nuevamente y después de un momentito.

Heero: Ay ya me canse, ya con todo esto es suficiente, no puedo sostener una bolsa ni caja, mas.

Ante esto se ve a Heero con un montón de bolsas en las manos y brazos, todos cubiertos por bolsas y a la vez con las mismas manos un montón de cajas, Relena por su parte solo trae unas cuantas bolsas y sosteniéndolas con las manos.

Relena: Bueno, por hoy eso será todo, y es que yo también estoy exhausta, ay como hacia que no venia de compras.

Heero: Si, y por lo mismo te desquitaste conmigo, si compraste casi una tienda completa.

Relena: No es para tanto, y todavía me faltaron por comprar muchas cosas que deje por que no las podíamos cargar, a la otra nos traemos a Duo para que nos ayude con los paquetes.

Heero: Ni lo pienses, con ese tonto por un lado menos soportaría esta tortura, es una molestia, no para de hablar en ningún momento.

Relena: ay pero si es muy divertido.

Heero: Para mi es exasperante.

Relena: Bueno, pero otro día vendremos por lo que me falto.

Heero: Ah este paso yo creo que voy a quedar en la quiebra v.v

Relena: Si te preocupa el dinero, yo te puedo ayudar con el, acuérdate que yo también tengo el suficiente dinero como para mantenerme, pero hoy no me has dejado gastar un solo centavo.

Heero: Eso nomás lo decía por decir, dinero no me hace falta y no permitiría que tu pagues lo que yo debo, yo soy el hombre, yo soy el que pago.

Relena: Ay si tu, ese tipo de pensamiento es casi de la prehistoria, ya estamos en pleno siglo xx y tu todavía con esas estupidas ideas machistas.

Heero: Me da igual eso, pero me gusta pagar a mi y ya.

Relena: Esta bien pues.

Heero: Bueno ya vamonos a la casa, ya es de noche.

Relena: ¿y que vamos a cenar, yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada y aunque las tuviera no se cocinar muy bien y me imagino que tu tampoco tienes ganas de hacerlo.

Heero: Pues entonces vamos a algún lado a comer, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Relena: A comer pizza XD

Heero: Ok vamos

Relena: ¿Pero y las cosas, donde las vamos a dejar?

Heero: Pues, haber déjame pensar.

Relena: Ah ya se, vamos a comprar un carro y nos vamos en el y los paquetes los dejamos adentro del carro, además que en que nos íbamos a ir.

Heero: Pues tenia pensado que en taxi, pero tienes razón ya ocupamos un carro, no podemos andar por ahí en mi gundam.

Relena: Si y que sea uno grandote para que quepan muchas cosas mas .

Heero: -.-U entonces vamos a esa de carros cadilac (no se como se escribe) que esta ahí.

Relena: Si vamos ñ.ñ

Y así los dos se van a la tienda y después que tardar otro rato mas en escoger el auto adecuado, salen del lugar en un carro de esos que son familiares donde caben un montón de gente (disculpen pero es que no se mucho sobre carros jejeje acaso no se nota) de color negro, eso a gusto de Heero, por que si fuera por Relena seria color rosa ¬.¬ y de ahí se fueron a la pizzería mas finolis del lugar para después ir de vuelta a el depa de Heero.

Ya que llegan, entran y lo primero que ven son todos los muebles que eligió Relena, inmediatamente después Heero pone sobre unos de los muebles todos los paquetes y Relena hace lo mismo.

Relena: Que bien, si los recogió bien Duo, pero en este momento estoy muy cansada para acomodarlos, mañana me dedicare a hacer eso.

Heero: Si, yo te ayudo por que tu no eres muy fuerte que digamos para estar moviendo todos estos muebles y luego muy capas y te da una hernia.

Relena: Si, no soy tan fuerte para cargarlos, pero no es para que me de una hernia, nomás te la llevas exagerando las cosas.

Heero: Bueno, solo un poco.

Relena: ¿Y Duo donde estará?.

Heero: Mmmm déjame buscarlo, tu quédate aquí y descansa un poco en el sofá.

Después de decir esto, sube al segundo piso hasta la habitación de Relena y el, para cerciorarse de que Duo hizo lo que le encargo. Ya que entra a la habitación, ve a Duo todavía acomodando todo.

Heero: ¿Todavía no terminas?

Duo: Si, ya mero, esta es la ultima vela que me falta de prender, bueno ¿y que te parece como quedo?

Heero observa toda la habitación y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver muy bien decorado el lugar, en la cama están muchos pétalos de rosa en el centro acomodados con forma de corazón, con las velas se ve delineado un camino que llevas hasta la cama que al llegar a ella la rodean completamente, y como alfombra del camino se encuentran muchos pétalos rosas, en el ambiente se percibe un censillo aroma a rosas y varias esencias frutales que le dan un toque exótico al asunto, también alrededor del cuarto se pueden ver varios arreglos de flores de colores rosas, rojos y lilas y para terminar se puede escuchar una melodía clásica romántica (bueno si quieren ustedes imagínense la canción que gusten), muy adecuada al ambiente del lugar.

Heero: Pues déjame decirte que ahora si me sorprendiste, no pensé que decoraras tan bien, por eso vine a cerciorarme antes de traer a Relena.

Duo: Ay pues que desconfiado me saliste, si yo para esto tengo muy buenos gustos, ah esto me dedico para conquistar mujeres, es mas fácil que obligarlas .

Heero: Bueno esta bien, solo por hoy y en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Duo: Ah antes que se me olvide, también arregle el jacusi, por si se quieren dar un baño antes, por eso que anduvieron todo el día de compras, en el agua le eche de esas cosas aromáticas, que usan para aroma terapia esa que le llaman así, y también le puse mas pétalos de rosa en el agua y en el piso, también mas velas.

Heero al escucharlo va al baño para ver eso y efectivamente estaba decorado como Duo había dicho.

Heero: Perfecto, justo lo que quería.

Duo: Entonces solo falta que me des el money.

Heero: Esta bien.

Heero saca cierta cantidad de dinero calculando lo que Duo gasto y agregándole mas por el favor de la decoración y se la entrega a Duo.

Duo: Uy no me esperaba que me dieras tanto, pero esto esta excelente para mi, yo creo que estaría bueno dedicarme a esto ñ.ñ

Heero: Entonces pues ya vete que voy por Relena.

Duo: Ok que se la pasen bien (pensando) y yo no pienso perderme nada de eso jejeje ya coloque una mini cámara en el baño y en la habitación puse varias cámaras en distintos ángulos para ver mejor la acción desde distintas perspectivas y en mi habitación ya coloque el sistema de monitores, bueno esas mini cámaras solo las dejare un poco, ya que vuelvan a salir las quitare por que no me pienso arriesgar a que Heero me descubra, el es muy inteligente y si las dejo mas tiempo corro el riesgo de que las descubra.

Después de esto Duo se va a su habitación a prepararse para la función con todo y sus palomitas y refresco, mientras Heero va por Relena, ya que llega a la sala ve a Relena descansando con los ojos cerrados.

Heero: Relena ya vamos a la habitación

Relena: ¿Y donde estaba Duo?

Heero: Esta en su habitación viendo tele.

Relena: Ah ok.

Después se pone de pie y acompaña a Heero hasta la habitación, una vez ya que llegan ahí, entran a ella y Relena se queda muy sorprendida ante esto.

Relena: ô.ô no me esperaba todo esto, pero ¿a que horas lo hiciste?

Heero: Oh uno que tienes súper poderes

Relena: Si ahora me vas a resultar un chico cocoso.

Heero: Si y tu eres mi bombón.

Relena: o/o

Heero: Pero primero vamos a darnos un baño al jacusi para nuestra noche de pasión.

Relena: o/o si.

Relena y Heero van hasta el baño, ya que están ahí entran en el.

Relena: ¿aquí también adornaste, que detallista, todo esta muy bonito.

Heero: Todo esto es para ti mi dulce Relena

Heero abraza por detrás pasando sus manos por la cintura a Relena y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, ante esto Relena se da vuelta abrazándose del cuello de el, para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios, inmediatamente después Heero sube una mano jalando uno de listones que Relena tiene amarrado en el cuello, soltándolo así de su amarre, para después comenzar a subirle la blusa para quitársela, ella al sentir esto levanta los brazos para permitirle mejor esa maniobra dejando así descubierto el pecho de ella, aunque todavía estaba cubierto un poco por el sostén, el cual no tardo demasiado en ser quitado de su lugar para ir a parar al suelo, y después le sigue la falda como la ultima prenda intima de tenia puesta, y ahora le tocaba el turno a Heero el cual se comenzó a despojar de todas sus prendas, mientras que Relena se iba metiendo en el jacúsi seguida por Heero, ya adentro prosiguieron a disfrutar y relajarse dentro del agua. Después de un tiempo dentro del jacusi salieron de este, se colocaron las batas de toalla y se disponía a salir del baño.

Relena: Heero, esperame en la Habitación, en un momento te alcanzo.

Heero: ¿Pero que vas a hacer?

Relena: Solo me voy a arreglar un poco

Heero: Esta bien, te espero, pero no tardes demasiado.

Heero sale del baño y se acuesta en la cama a esperar a Relena. Mientras tanto Relena, agarra una bolsa, que había traído con ella, desde que llegaron de compras, entonces de la bolsa saca un conjunto de ropa interior, el cual se compone por una mini tanga de seda negra, y de un camisón de tirantes de seda también color negro que le cae ligeramente sobre su abdomen liso y llega hasta la altura debajo de su ombligo, también de esta bolsa saca un liguero, un par de medias y unas zapatillas todas estas cosas también de color negro, los cuales se los coloco quedando justamente con el atuendo, para después pintarse ligeramente el rostro, ya hecho esto sale de el baño para encontrarse nuevamente con Heero, el cual queda anonadando al verla.

Heero: O¬O fabulosa, te vez realmente hermosa y excitante.

Relena: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, para eso lo compre.

Heero: ¿Pero en que momento compraste eso, que no te vi.?

Relena: Bueno lo compre, en un momento que te distrajiste.

Heero: Pues me alegro que lo ayas echo por que me encanta, pero una cosa, por que últimamente estas comprando ropa negra, si el color que te gusta es el rosa, ya vez primero esa mini blusa negra y ahora esto.

Relena: Es que es el color que mas te gusta, y pues todo lo compre para ti.

Heero: Pues te vez muy pero muy linda y perfecta, ya me tienes al borde de la locura, por favor acércate, para hacerte sentir mejor que nunca (Pensando) ¿Qué es esto, siento como si mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho, esto es un sentimiento muy extraño para mi, que acaso esto será el amor verdadero, estoy realmente enamorado de Relena y al parecer estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más,

Como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das,

Que es lo que va segando a al amate que va por ahí el señor,

Y no es más que un chiquillo travieso provocador,

¿Será la fuerza del corazón?

Y es la fuerza que lleva, que te embruja y que te llena,

Que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios,

Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión

Si la fuerza es del corazón

Es algo que te guía una descarga de energía,

Que te va quitando la razón

Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,

Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón.

Relena se acerca a Heero, este al verla que se acerca se sienta en la cama para recibirla, ella se pone en frente de el y después el pone sus manos en los hombros de Relena y comienza a bajar lentamente, muy cuidadosamente acariciando cada rincón de Relena por enzima de la ropa, después decide que ya es tiempo en que esas prendas comienzan a estorbar, desprendiéndola primeramente de la pantaleta, contemplándola unos momentos en esa zona para después comenzar a depositarle pequeños besos en el abdomen bajando un poco para así poder besarle vagina al mismo tiempo que sube sus manos pasándolas por debajo del camisón tocándole los senos, ante esto Relena deja salir unos cuantos sonidos de excitación de su boca, después le quita el camisón dejándola solo vestida con las medias, el liguero y las zapatillas, ya hecho esto se pone de pie, la sujeta y la carga en brazos para después acostarla en la cama suavemente, después se coloca aun lado de ella, observándola a los ojos.

Heero: Ahora va a suceder lo que siempre has soñado, si tienes ganas de hacer algo hazlo cuando quieras, también, si quieres esto puede ser a tu gusto, solo dime que es lo que gustas hacer.

Relena: Pues no se, tal vez, si me dejas a mi acariciarte ahora.

Heero: Adelante, has lo que quieras, estoy totalmente a tu disposición, has conmigo lo que quieras.

Después de escuchar esto Relena se pone de rodillas en la cama al lado de Heero, este por su parte se quito la bata de baño y se puso a un lado de ella, después ella pone sus manos en el pecho de Heero acariciándolo delicadamente delineando cada músculo, tocándolo poco a poco bajando lentamente por su abdomen pasando directamente hasta sus muslos donde se detiene a tocarlos detenidamente, a la vez que contempla todo su cuerpo bien formado, a pesar de que ellos dos ya han estado juntos muchas veces, ella nunca lo había observado de esa manera, con atención, para grabarse cada parte de el, su rostro y su cuerpo, primero no lo hacia por la situación en la que se encontraba y las demás veces pues no lo hacia por la sencilla razón de que le daba vergüenza verlo tanto, pero esta vez se sentía con mas confianza de hacerlo, es le estaba dando mucha confianza para hacer todo, después Heero se sienta nuevamente poniéndose frente a Relena para besarla nuevamente, dando pequeños besos primero en su boca después sobre sus mejillas y así sucesivamente por cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndose un poco en su trayecto en el oído de la joven para susurrarle en el unas palabras.

Heero: ¿Te esta gustando así de esta manera?

Relena: Si

Heero: ¿Entonces puedo seguir yo con lo que sigue, o prefieres hacerlo tu?

Relena: No, hazlo tu, me quiero sentir amada por ti, aunque no me ames, has como si lo hicieras.

Heero: ¿Y como sabes que no te amo?

Relena: Tu me lo has dicho muchas veces, que solo me deseas.

Heero: Pero desde que te tome entre mis brazos por primera vez, eh estado diciendo muchas mentiras, todo lo que te eh dicho hasta la ultima vez que te lastime, han sido mentiras, bueno si te deseo y muchísimo eso es algo de notarse, pero no es solo eso, sino mucho mas, lo que siento por ti es algo mas profundo, es eso que viene de adentro, de donde yo pensaba que eso no existía en mi, de mi corazón.

Relena: ¿Eso quieres decir que si me amas?

Heero: Sssh pero por el momento déjate llevar por mi.

Relena: Pero.

En ese momento Heero la silencia dándole un beso en la boca introduciendo en ella su lengua jugueteando con la de Relena un momento, pegando mucho su cuerpo contra el de Relena empujándola hacia atrás para que quede acostada sobre la cama y el sobre ella, siguiendo así besándola pero ahora dejando su boca bajando por el cuello, llegando después a sus senos en los que se detiene un instante para lamerlos con detenimiento, pasando su lengua alrededor de su pezón rosado y siguiendo este movimiento por todo su seno, haciendo lo mismo con el otro, mientras que posa una mano sobre la vagina para acariciarla con sus dedos, mientras que conforme la acaricia va introduciendo mas sus dedos en ella, introduciendo completamente uno de ellos en ella, sacando y metiéndolo constantemente para producirle mucho placer, mientras que Relena se encuentra totalmente extasiada y retorciéndose bajo Heero por tanto placer que le esta proporcionando hasta que Heero decide que ya es el momento de poseerla, a lo que no tarda mucho en colocarse entre las piernas de Relena.

Heero: ¿Ya quieres sentirme dentro de ti?

Relena: Si, si ya no soporto mas, hazlo, que me estoy muriendo por que lo hagas.

Heero: Entonces prepárate para sentir todo el placer que mereces, mi lindo angelito, mi tierno bomboncito, eres todo lo que yo pueda desear, eres todo para mi.

En ese momento Heero penetra lentamente a Relena, la cual comienza a moverse junto a el ante aquel tremendo placer que esta sintiendo, y así continúan moviéndose en un ritmo muy parejo, al unísono sus dos cuerpos uniéndose en solo uno, por primera vez se sienten compenetrados, por primera vez no solo se están satisfaciendo sexualmente, sino a la vez mental y sentimentalmente, por primera vez se están amando el uno al otro, aunque Heero todavía no le declara totalmente su amor, pero por lo que le ah dicho esta casi segura que es lo que el siente por ella, por que si de alguna manera no se lo ah dicho totalmente con palabras en ese momento se lo estaba diciendo de otra manera, con su cuerpo, con su mirada, con sus sentimientos, que le esta declarando en ese acto, por que aunque físicamente parezca algo parecido a otras veces, no era así, esta vez se podía sentir, para ella era un poco complicado explicarlo y sencillamente en ese momento no estaba pensando mucho para eso, pero lo que si sabia era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que era algo mucho mas que las palabras, y también se daba cuenta de que la amaba por la forma en que la miraba, pareciera que en ese momento le estaba hablando con los ojos, queriéndolo decir muchas cosas, con esa mirada que siempre ah sido fría, ahora era dulce, tierna, no fría como antes, sino que con amor, el la estaba mirando con amor, entonces ya en ese momento a ella no le faltaba nada mas, nada ya, ya todo estaba dicho, ya por fin supo lo que tanto anhelaba, que el la amara, por fin lo hacia, la amaba, ahora estaba segura de eso, simplemente esa mirada y esas acciones le podían decir mas que mil palabras.

Un momento después de que siguieron con sus movimientos acompasados, de que se profesaron amor mutuamente, yacían recostados sobre la cama, uno abrasado del otro, todavía viéndose amorosa y apasionadamente, viéndose a los ojos.

Relena: Heero, Te amo, muchísimo, mas que a nadie.

Heero: Creo que esta vez si estoy seguro de eso, de que tu me amas, no se por que todo este tiempo lo dude, tu siempre me amaste y yo estaba siego fui un tonto, por favor perdóname por todo Relena, perdóname por herirte tanto, por maltratarte tanto, por mentirte de esa manera, por humillarte, por todo, por favor perdóname, te lo juro que te digo esto de todo corazón.

Relena: Si te perdono, pero ya olvida eso, yo ya lo olvide, eso nunca paso y es ahora que estamos comenzando mi amor.

Heero: (Pensando) Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirle, es ahora o nunca (hablándole a Relena) Si y tu también eres mi amor, es lo que te debí de haber dicho desde un principio, yo siempre te ame, pero no te lo podía decir, no se por que, pero ahora si puedo, yo te amo Relena, mas que a mi vida y mi ser, TE AMO.

Es la fuerza que te lleva, que te embruja y que te llena

Que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios,

Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión

Si la fuerza es del corazón,

Es algo que te guía, una descarga de energía,

Que te va quitando la razón

Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,

Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón.

Es la fuerza que te lleva,

Que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios

Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión

Si la fuerza es del corazón.

Fin.

Jejejejeje y que se la creyeron, pues no, esto aun no termina, todavía le sigue, todavía le falta sufrir mas, no creen, por lo menos a Heero, por que el no sufrió tanto, así que prepárate Heerito que ahora te toca a ti, bueno otro poquito a Relena, pero ahora va para Heero, jejeje soy mala, bueno no tanto, bueno pues les pido una gran, gran disculpa por la tardanza y es que estaba bloqueada pero después de unos reviws que me llegaron la inspiración volvió a mi de un sopetón, así que porfas déjenme muchos review haber que opinan y así me inspiro mejor eh, esperare sus comentarios con ansias, aunque sean para reprenderme o algo así, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que SI CONTINUA, es que siempre los hago largos, y es que me da cosa acabarlos, los voy a extrañar, pero si las aburro me lo dicen y haber que hago para no alargarme tanto si, ok, bye.

Ah ya mero se me olvida, la canción que puse es de Alejandro Sanz y se llama como el capitulo La fuerza del corazón y se preguntaran por que a este capitulo si le puse nombre, nomás por que ah este le puse la canción y se trataba de este tema, y bueno no creo que me aya salido bien este capitulo como song fic, por que no soy muy buena para eso, solo quería poner esta canción por que me gusta mucho y le quedaba para la historia, bueno ahora si me despido y también gracias por todos los reviews que hasta ahora eh recibido que ya son como 103, para mi se me hacen muchos, y quisiera que con su ayuda fueran muchos mas, y es que este fic mío ah sido el mas famoso, por que es el que ah tenido mas review, mis otros fic tienen pocos, pero igual los agradezco, todo comentario me encanta. Bueno nos vemos chiao ñ.ñ


End file.
